


Frostbite

by Akirayuyuya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started that night.</p><p>Meeting him was a mistake.</p><p>Laying his hands on him was another mistake.</p><p>Searching for him was his decision.</p><p>Falling in love with him wasn't his choice.</p><p>But staying in love with him was his.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He was exposed to extreme cold. His whole being was burned from the lack of warmth. His whole world was submerged in the deep snow. He felt cold... so cold, so much that even his heart was frostbitten.</p><p>❄❄❄FROSTBITE❄❄❄</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

"Another bottle please." Luhan told the bartender after drinking the last drop of beer from the bottle he was holding. He'd already lost count of how many he had ordered that night. He didn't care if it was still a weekday the following day and that he have to show himself in the office to present the project he just finished a few hours ago. In fact, he wanted to get so wasted tonight, he won't have the energy to go to work tomorrow.

"I think you've had enough, young man." the middle-aged man behind the counter answered him. He was big and dark with a few graying hair in his mustache and hair. He looked kind and honestly concerned about Luhan's well-being, but he knew he wasn't that drunk yet because he was still reasonable enough. He nodded at the man and asked for the receipt. He reached for a few bills in his wallet and payed for everything. He didn't bother to calculate how much he had spent for all the liquor he managed to get into his system. The only thing he knows is that his mind was still clear enough to remember what happened earlier.

~*~

"What were you doing with that guy?" Luhan asked his girlfriend after she arrived at her floor. He was waiting for her to get home for the past 10 minutes, planning to surprise her with his sudden visit, only to catch his girlfriend red-handed as she gave a goodbye kiss to the motorcycle driver that took her home.

He was leaning on her door when he heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle. Her apartment complex was located on the second floor and if he didn't felt the curiosity to look at who arrived, he wouldn't have seen anything.

She ignored him and went straight to key in her door. Irritated, Luhan grabbed her hand to stop her from turning the knob.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she yanked her hand free of Luhan's grasp.

"Answer me then!" Luhan yelled back at her.

"You can't blame me if I start looking for other company while you bury yourself with work." she answered, glaring at him.

It was true. He had somehow drowned himself in work for the past two months. He had to stay over time in the office most of the times because he was the head of a project and it was an opportunity for him to get promoted in his work. He barely have any time to meet with her outside the office, since they work for the same company. Due to this, she had turned cold towards him and Luhan failed to make it up with her because of his limited time. But he thought that everything will be back to normal once he finished everything.

"I was working on a project! You know that!" he answered her back. He couldn't accept that she started cheating on him just because they didn't get to spend much time together.

"Yes, I do, Luhan! But.. But... You know what? Let's just end this." 

"What?!"

"I was already planning to break up with you anyway. I prefer guys that give me attention and you neglected me for two whole months."

"Wait! So that's it?! That whole year of being together and you're just going to end it like this?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They have been a happy couple for a whole year and just because of two months time of being not with each other all the time, she's going to end their relationship.

"Yes. So please leave. Now." She turned the knob and went inside, leaving Luhan still shocked at the turn of events.

~*~

After that, he left her place and found himself in one of the nearest bars and started ordering bottle after bottle of beer. He wanted to call her and ask for her forgiveness over neglecting her these past couple of months but his pride wouldn't let him. He knew he did nothing compared to her cheating on him, if there was someone who should apologize first, it should be her.

He didn't want to end it like this. Everything will be wasted; all their time together, their effort for each other, the past whole year, the love...

"Hahh!" Luhan laughed at himself. Was there really love? Yes, they liked each other, but he guessed she wouldn't have cheated on him if she did love him. He tried to drink from his bottle again only to realize that he had already emptied it earlier. He settled the bottle back on the counter and when he was about to turn around to leave, a beautiful person took the seat next to him.

"Hey!" 

Luhan looked at the owner of the voice and had to consciously keep his mouth close. Even with the slight drunkness he can feel, he was quite sure that he's still seeing everything as they really are, and he knew that he just saw the most beautiful person he have ever seen.

He didn't know how long he was staring at her when she suddenly tapped his chin and closed his mouth. He thought he had kept his mouth shut, but apparently he failed at it. She smiled at him, with a mischievous twinkle in her beautiful cat-like eyes. She has short black hair, thin pink lips, pale complexion and her noticeably beautiful eyes. She was wearing a white polo shirt and simple jeans, which didn't look feminine at all, but it didn't affect how beautiful she appeared, in fact, she looked cool in her get up.

"You alone?" she asked.

"Uhm... yeah." Luhan answered while doing his best not to stammer too much.

"I saw you drinking beer like you're just drinking water. Problems?" she asked again, even her voice was beautiful. Now it's obvious that she's trying to strike up a conversation with him and Luhan didn't mind it one bit.

He was overwhelmed by her beauty but discussing about his problem still stung so he averted his gaze from her and back to the empty counter. "A bit. I just broke up with my girlfriend." 

With the lack of response, Luhan tried to look back at her and momentarily saw the surprise in her face. But she quickly recovered from it and responded, "Oh... your girlfriend..."

"Yeah."

"So does that mean that you're free for the night?" the mischief in her voice came back immediately. Luhan wasn't a fool not to taste what she's referring to, and it must've been quite some courage for a girl to ask him out.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some company for tonight." he told her. And he meant it. If she didn't approach him that night, he might've found someone else in some other club that he was planning to go to.

"Great!" she said as she smiled at him. Luhan didn't know if it was just his imagination or if he really did saw a hint of nervousness in her eyes as she said that. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at all. He wanted to drown himself with anything that will make him forget everything about his girlfriend.

They both ordered a couple more bottles of beer as they chat away with no specific topic. The bartender was hesistant to give Luhan any more liquor but it would've been too lame not to drink while they talk. More than once did she let her hands wander on Luhan's thighs and he would do the same to her. There was also the casual play with their hands and arms. It was the first time Luhan was doing such a thing with someone he just met, and to add to it, he doesn't even know her name. But everything else was adding in the excitement of the night.

After less than an hour, they both exited the bar with hands barely kept off of each other. They headed to an obvious direction, to one of the nearest love hotels just around the bar. After Luhan had paid for their room, they both went straight to the room's door, both impatient for each other.

The tension had been kept long enough as Luhan took one cautious touch around her waist. But if he was cautious, she was daring. She went straight for his belt, playfully tugging it while she bit her lower lip. Luhan smiled at her, even he was getting impatient so when she closed in on his face, in no time at all they were kissing. Luhan let his instincts took over as he explored her mouth, his tongue meeting with hers and it was sweet... the kiss was so sweet.

She closed in their distance even more, letting their hips brush against each other and Luhan felt something hard against his thigh. He pulled off from their locked lips and looked down her pants... or should he say "his" pants.

"Surprised?" he said with a playful tone. "If you want to run out now, I'll give you three seconds." he added.

Luhan didn't know what he was thinking, or probably he's not thinking at all, because instead of pulling himself away, he just took his lips back in his own and let his hands travel behind that small firm ass.

Luhan was still a bit uncomfortable with that hardness hitting his thigh but when his partner started to rock his hips against him, he felt nothing but pleasure and desire and the great need to strip him off.

He felt a hand travel to his crotch and Luhan had to pull away from the kiss as he stifle a moan from escaping him.

"Remember, you asked for this. I gave you a chance to escape." he whispered to him. But all Luhan could process was how sexy his voice sounded right next to his ear. "I'm Xiumin, by the way." he added before he nibbled on Luhan's ear.

"Now it's your turn to tell me your name." he followed up as he skillfully unbuckled Luhan's belt.

"L-Luhan." he barely managed to say before he eyed that pale skin where Xiumin's neck and shoulder meet. Luhan buried his face there, lightly marking that spot as he bit it with the pressure building up between them. After successfully unbuttoning Luhan's pants, Xiumin let his hand slip inside and slides over smooth bare skin of his already erect cock.

"Oh, you're getting hard. That's good. We won't be able to do anything if you can't get hard." Xiumin whispered again. Luhan had to bite a bit harder on that pale skin, and as he did so, he heard the sexiest moan escape Xiumin's lips.

Xiumin's hand momentarily stopped from caressing Luhan's stiff cock when he himself felt pleasure from the bit of pain he felt as Luhan sank his teeth on his skin. Feeling the sudden lack of attention from Xiumin's hand, Luhan buckled his hips and pressed closer to Xiumin's hand, letting their hips meet. With both of his hands free, he peeled off Xiumin's white polo shirt and then his own black tee and let them scatter carelessly on the floor.

Another reminder that he's currently doing it with a guy, was the absence of breasts, instead he can see pale pink nipples, way smaller than what Luhan was used to see but another surprise, was that he found them more arousing than a woman's chest. After their quick separation, when Luhan stripped both of their shirts, Xiumin closed in on him again. Meeting Xiumin's hot skin once again sent sensations straight to his groin. He had never been this aroused before with just skin coming into contact with another. And yet here he is feeling it all with a guy he just met.

Luhan let his tongue travel down Xiumin's pale neck, scattering kisses down to his collarbones.

"Bed." Xiumin managed to say in between gasps and restrained moans as Luhan gently sucked over one pink nipple and his hand caressing the other. Somehow they managed to reach the bed while leaving a trail of clothes behind them. 

Luhan ended up on his back as Xiumin overpowered him to it. The sudden realization about how gay sex works, tensed Luhan's whole body, and his hands immediately stopped, even his arousal from earlier instantly faded. Xiumin, noticing the sudden change on his partner's face, leaned in to whisper again.

"Don't worry. I'll be the "girl" here. I know you're inexperienced so just let me lead, okay?" he smirked at him before leaning on his lips to share another passionate kiss. Luhan, hearing what Xiumin said, relaxed again and answered the kisses brought by those thin soft lips, his hands resumed exploring every corner of that beautiful skin under his touch, although he still consciously tries to avoid that thing between Xiumin's legs.

From Luhan's lips, Xiumin's tongue trailed lower and lower until his mouth found Luhan's cock and took him in and sucks him off. It was a sensation new to him, none of his ex girlfriends ever sucked him off so he didn't have anyone to compare him to, but he was sure that he was skilled because in no time at all, he found himself rocking his hips at Xiumin's pace. He could feel himself climaxing any second as Xiumin continues to work faster over him, but before he could have done so, Xiumin grabbed him in his hands and said in a playful tone, "Uh-uh. Not yet."

He smiled at Luhan with obvious desire in his eyes as he reached for a bottle. He squeezed a good amount in his hand then brought it right down his ass. Luhan couldn't exactly see what's going on behind, but when Xiumin's beautiful face slightly twitched and flushed, he was quite sure that those lubricated fingers have made it inside him.

"Don't worry. This will just be... uh... quick." he said with the same confident tone, but he was starting to pant and his breathing heavy. Luhan can see from the corner of his eyes, his partner's cock, quickly getting hard while he fingers himself. His face and his voice was getting sexier by the second as he continues with the preparation.

When Xiumin closed his eyes, feeling the gradual sensation building up in him, Luhan took the opportunity to look at the thing between his legs, the very symbol that makes him a guy. He couldn't believe that seeing another man's cock can arouse him even more. It was dripping with precum and Luhan had to grab the blanket just to stop himself from reaching down to take it into his hands, to wrap his fingers around and stroke it.

"I probably shouldn't face you when we do it, I don't want you getting soft on me in the middle." Xiumin said as he got up on top of Luhan. He wanted to argue that such a thing won't happen, but then again, he wasn't entirely sure that it won't. After putting on a condom on Luhan, he watched as Xiumin turned his back around him, all that blank pale skin facing Luhan, and he felt the great need to leave bright red marks all around it. But his mind was instantly cleared from all thoughts as he felt Xiumin lower himself on him.

He almost came when his cock slowly sinks into Xiumin, almost, but he managed to hold it in. Xiumin didn't move for a few seconds and Luhan started to grow impatient. He rocked his hips while he was beneath Xiumin to force him to move, and as he let out a restrained moan, a sweet sexy voice, together with a sharp gasp, all reason have escaped Luhan as he flung his arms and planted both of his hands on those slender hips. Quickly, he sat up, careful not to pull out their connection, pushed Xiumin until he was on all fours then started moving on a slow rhythmic pace. 

Luhan himself started moaning with the sensation of rocking on each other's bodies as they grind their hips together. But Xiumin managed to keep quiet by biting his own arm and silently meeting Luhan's thrusts. Frustrated about not seeing Xiumin's sexy face or hearing his voice, Luhan made one strong thrust as he pull Xiumin closer, sinking himself down to the hilt. And he succeeded, Xiumin let go of his bite and released one ecstatic moan as he felt Luhan sink deeper in him.

He managed one, to hear Xiumin's voice, now he just needs to change their position so he can see his face, too. With one swift mood, he had managed to turn Xiumin around without breaking their rhythm. He saw the shocked expression on his face as Luhan started to empower him little by little. He was supposed to be the one leading but all Luhan wanted to do was to wipe that confident smirk off of Xiumin's face until he was blannkly moaning in pleasure.

Luhan pulled him in closer, grabbing those slender legs as he continued to thrust, and Xiumin grabbed a handful of the blanket as pressure builds and the thrusts grew faster. With another moan escaping Xiumin, Luhan pulled his partner to a sitting position to bring their bodies closer to each other. Xiumin, getting surprised by the sudden action, flung his arms around Luhan and grabbed a hold on his back to support himself. As Luhan sees bits and pieces of Xiumin's vulnerable side, he couldn't shake it off him to want to see everything of him. He started to rock their hips again and Xiumin sank his nails down his back, the bit of pain only aroused Luhan as he moved faster and faster.

With Xiumin's face being so close, Luhan leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped by one of his hands. "I.. just... sucked you off, remember?" Xiumin said through gasps and moan as they both continue to move. Luhan ignored what he said and instead brought his hand down Xiumin's stiff cock and pulls. It didn't feel gross as he was expecting earlier, in fact, he loved that look on Xiumin's face as he stroked him. Xiumin then eventually had to remove his hand from Luhan's mouth so he can use both of his arms to grab onto his back. With his mouth free from hindrances, he leaned in to kiss him, his tongue more aggressive than earlier, exploring more of that hotness. He then broke free to trail Xiumin's neck and collarbones with the needed red marks on those pale skin. He saw the reddening bite mark he left earlier on him and felt the need to intensify its color. As he bit him one more time, syncing it to his thrust with a few more intense strokes, Xiumin fell apart in his arms and Luhan follows closely behind.


	2. Morning

It was warm. Everything felt so warm. Xiumin snuggled even closer to the warmth enveloping his usual lazy morning. He felt slow rhythmic breathing next to him. Slowly, he stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw beautiful red lips not too far away from him; a small nose and elegant eyes. A few strands of brown hair covering his forehead, a beautiful face; a familiar face, Xiumin noted.

Not too long though, he gasped, wide-eyed as he remembered how he got himself inside this man's arms. They were still a lazy tangle of nude bodies underneath the white sheets of the bed. Xiumin's head was rested on the guy's arm as it wrap itself around him, while his own arm was draped over the guy's torso. 

Slowly, he tried to escape from his hold, careful as he untangle himself from their crossed legs and wrapped arms. After successfully getting off the bed without waking his partner up, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He couldn't remember the last time he passed out from sex, if there was even a time that he did. He always made it a must to wash up afterwards, before falling asleep from exhaustion. But as he passed the bathroom mirror, he soon realized that it was impossible last night.

He observed his own body. There were countless red marks all over him; some pale, most bright. But the big bright bite mark where his neck and shoulder meet was the most noticeable. He stared at it and couldn't do anything but shake his head at the sight. Another thing he couldn't believe was how easily he let that guy mark him all over, when he usually strangles anyone who dares to leave the slightest of mark on him. Marks always made him feel like they wanted to own him, to tie him to them, and he doesn't want that. He's perfectly fine with sex with no strings attached, actually he prefers it like that. In that way there will be no responsibilities, and no drama, just pleasure and enjoyment for both.

He gave up trying to count all the pink and red marks around his chest and just decided to hop into the shower. He desperately needed a bath to wash off everything and to clear his head. As hot water meets his skin, he felt a stinging sensation right behind his shoulder. He reached for that spot and suddenly remembered what happened after their first round.

~*~

Xiumin was still out of breath after just climaxing. He was resting his head on Luhan's shoulder as he tries to collect himself. He just did it with a straight guy. Didn't he promise himself not to get involved with straight guys? And yet here he is, riding this guy's cock and even finishing before him. But what's done is done. For now, he needs to get a bath.

He tried to stand up, slowly pulling out their connection, and he flinched as he feels everything with his still sensitive skin. But Luhan didn't agree to what he was about to do, as he pushed him on his back.

"Hey, wait!" he tried to protest but Luhan was already leaning in to kiss him again. It surprised him how easily this guy adjusted to gay sex. He thought he would have been stiff as a log or worse get soft on him, and he would have to do everything by himself or just not have any sex at all, but he was as active as any of his past bed partners, well actually, he was more aggressive than the others.

He didn't even heed Xiumin's advice not to kiss earlier because he just sucked the guy off. He thought that because he was straight, he wouldn't want anything to do with a mouth that already did his dick. But here he is, initiating another kiss with him. 

Xiumin felt the cock inside him quickly getting hard by the second as Luhan continues to shut him up with his kiss. Luhan's tongue was messing up his mouth so bad, exploring every corner and playing with his tongue and Xiumin can feel his mind going blank with just that. As a soft hand wrap around his still sensitive part, he broke off from the kiss to protest once again.

"Hey, wait! I'm not ---"

Anything he was about to say was cut off as Luhan gave one strong thrust of his hips, while he pulls and stroke Xiumin's still soft cock, and he can feel it quickly waking under those demanding touch. Luhan found that spot he just bit earlier and sucked on it, as if it wasn't red enough to begin with. But the pain didn't turn him off, in fact, he was stifling a moan as his partner continues to leave marks all over him, sucking, biting and licking every inch of skin he can find.

As if his neck and chest wasn't enough, with one swift move, Xiumin was turned on his back, gently forced to be back on all fours as Luhan continues to grind their hips together, quickening their pace with barely any consideration to their still tired bodies. He felt Luhan's hair brush off on his back, and the soft touches of his lips on his bare skin forced him to tighten up as he tried his best not to climax too soon.

"You're beautiful, Xiumin." Luhan whispered as he leave bright red welts in his wake. It did nothing to help Xiumin regulate his breathing as they both rocked their hips in unison, both moaning in pleasure while the pressure builds up between them.

With Xiumin's cock already hard enough, Luhan ceased the attention of his hand on it and grabbed his waist once more, timing every thrust with a pull, sending Xiumin to the peak with every move. Luhan moved faster, slamming hard against that firm small ass, while Xiumin tries to balance himself with the quick pace.

 

"Not so-- fast!" he tried to say again but his mind was going blank, he was blindly moaning as Luhan reached for his cock once again and stroked it in sync with his thrusts. A few more strokes and he couldn't form any words in his mind anymore, fully focused on solely answering every move Luhan makes.

As he felt Luhan's warm lips on his back, then the sudden but sensual bite behind his shoulder, for the second time that night, he was brought to a finish against his own will. He felt Luhan finish inside him, and his consciousness have completely abandoned him.

~*~

"What the hell was I thinking?" he said under his breath as the hot water wash over his flushed face. He wasn't even drunk when he had approached him. True, he was completely his type, and he always make a move on his types, but the guy was obviously drowning himself in alcohol. 

He striked up a conversation, as he always do, and made small talks. Luhan had mentioned a girlfriend, and from that, his suspicion that he was straight was confirmed. He did hope that he wasn't though. He should've just left when he found out he was straight. He should've just excused himself. But he didn't. He took the chance. He gambled. He knew Luhan thought he was a girl. The way he moved around him was exactly how a girl would've been treated. He lead him to the room, tried to make out with him until he finally noticed his mistake. It didn't show, but Xiumin was already getting worried that Luhan will just run and leave him there, like how a normal straight guy would react. But he was prideful. He wouldn't let himself be left alone like that. So he made it sound like a challenge instead.

~*~

"Surprised?" he tried to sound casual, he just hoped that his voice wasn't shaking. "If you want to run out now, I'll give you three seconds." he said and braced himself to be left alone, but his partner kissed him back and gripped his ass instead.

~*~

From there on, it was a mixture of lust and uncertainty. He didn't know when his partner will wake up from his trance and suddenly realize "Oh, wait. I'm not into guys after all." Xiumin tried to be as considerate as possible with his every move, keeping in mind that Luhan is a straight guy. But Luhan made him abandon all those thoughts and took the lead in no time at all. He even jerked him off and Xiumin thought he wouldn't even want to see or hold his dick.

Luhan made his mind go blank. Xiumin always makes a conscious effort to be the one leading, to not lose himself and wildly moan in pleasure, but Luhan kept on surprising him with every move, not giving him any time to recover and collect himself. Eventually, he found himself just blindly answering Luhan's demands and giving in to his touch.

Last night was a different matter. He was drunk and there is beer in his system to influence his thoughts. When he wakes up, he will be sober enough to realize that he just made a huge mistake. That he just had sex with a guy. Xiumin might get chased out, and get blamed for everything. Well, everything before the bed was his fault, he'll admit that. But looking at his body right now, who will think that he's the one who stringed the events.

After much pondering in the bath whether he should leave while he's still asleep or wait until he wakes up, Xiumin came out from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his lower half. He decided that there is no need to escape like he's some sort of criminal, because however he may see it, they both enjoyed the night, whether Luhan admits it or not.

As he closed the door to the bathroom, he saw Luhan groggily getting up from the bed. It took all of his willpower to stand confidently as he tried to act casual around him as he dried his hair. He so wanted to hide and escape, but he stood firm.

He saw as Luhan went from groggy to suddenly alert as his eyes followed Xiumin around the room. He looked around and suddenly grabbed a handful of the blanket to cover himself. 'As expected' Xiumin thought. He gathered up all his courage before he started to speak. He needed to be confident in his words because that's who he is; that's who Xiumin is. 

"Sobered up now?" he started, as Luhan kept his eyes on him. Xiumin couldn't read Luhan's expression. The initial shock was still there but he didn't look angry or regretful, or worse, loathsome.

"If you're trying to convince yourself that this is just some dream, I'm already telling you that it's not." he continued to say as he picked up his clothes one by one. Wow. They really went crazy last night. All of their things were carelessly scattered all around the room. Even their underwears were a sorry pile of peeled off clothing. No surprise there, they were both impatient to strip each other off last night. Last night, Xiumin reminded himself. Everything is different now.

"I warned you, that is, if you can still remember." he said as he went on with his one man show, because Luhan still failed to give him any sort of response. He tried to casually get dressed. No use getting embarrassed over Luhan seeing him nude after everything they did last night, but he still felt uncomfortable as he pulled up his briefs even with the towel still on him.

He combed his hair back with his fingers before removing the towel to put up his pants. He was suddenly embarrassed over revealing so much skin, but he fought the urge to grab the towel back to cover himself. Luhan still stared at him. 'Is he too shocked to even give a response?' His mind continue to race with thousands of thoughts as he tries to keep his act. He needs to leave, quick. Before his fake confidence runs out. As he wore his white polo shirt over his head, he reached for his wallet and pulled out one of his card.

"If you do want company again. Call me. I'll gladly take you on." he said smirking as he place his card over the table and grabbing the phone sitting on it. He shrugged off his shoulders to make it seem like everything was normal for him before he turned the knob to leave the room. As soon as he was out, his legs turned into jelly and he had to lean on the door for support. He managed to survive it. He did it. It's over now. There was no reason to leave his card, but he's sure that Luhan will never contact him. Actually, he'll bet that if he checks the hotel trash, he'll find his card sadly lying there.

Slowly, he walked away from the place, hoping that they'll never cross roads again.

~*~

Luhan was dumbfounded as he kept his eyes glued on the closed door. He'd admit that he got the shock of his life when he woke up nude together with another guy fresh out of the shower, but it was only for a moment. He completely remembers everything that happened last night, the alcohol might have influenced his actions and thoughts more or less, but he wasn't entirely unconscious to not remember anything after he sobered up.

More than the fact that he slept with another guy, he was more shocked when he got a good look at Xiumin's body. Xiumin was saying some things but he didn't process any of it because his eyes and mind were focused on his skin. His chest was full of red marks, as well as his neck and collarbones. There is also the hard to miss bite mark around where his shoulder and neck meet and when he turned around to pick up his clothes, there was also another huge red bite mark behind his shoulder.

Never in his entire life did he mark any of his lovers. He didn't like the thought of being possessive and claiming someone as your possession, but last night was different. Last night there was nothing in his mind but to paint Xiumin's pale skin with countless red. He bit, licked and sucked every inch of skin he could find and painted it red. He found Xiumin more beautiful when his pale blank skin got decorated with marks all over. 

Now that he's all sobered up, he can confidently say that the alcohol didn't distort his sight in any way last night. Xiumin is beatiful, the most beautiful person he ever met. But him in bed was nothing compared to when he first laid eyes on him. He was sexy and hot. Irresistable.

Whatever reason he may tell himself, he just had sex with a guy. That is an unchanged fact. Maybe it would be better for both of them if they don't cross ways anymore after this. He's straight and he'll safely assume that Xiumin is gay. He's sure he's straight because he never actually felt desire for any other man before Xiumin came into his life. It would be best if they both just let everything be a part of their memory. They both had fun and enjoyed the night and that should be enough. They'll both resume their lives like nothing happened.

Finally concluding his thoughts, Luhan made his way to the bathroom to also take a much needed bath. Afterwards, he prepared himself to leave the room which became a witness to their passionate night. The corner of his eye caught sight of the card silently sitting on the table. He can vaguely remember Xiumin telling him to contact him if he ever needed company, but Xiumin didn't sound confident with what he said. Actually, it almost felt like Xiumin was raring to leave, almost like he was trying to escape as soon as possible. Luhan had planned to just leave the card or to throw it out, but he found his hand slowly picking up the upturned card.

Luhan was expecting to see a name card with a phone number on it, but the card was nothing like that. It has beautiful intricate designs and an elegant font that reads "Frostbite" along with a certain address. He tried to make the connection between the card and Xiumin, but eventually decided to think about it later. He was about to get out of the door when he remembered one more thing.

"Where's my phone?"


	3. EXTRA: What Cheaters Deserve

1 mail

Moon Ga Hee, fresh out of bath picked up her phone. She saw who the sender was and squealed with delight before opening the message.

-Good evening, Ga Hee-yah~

She quickly typed a reply and sent it, then sat down on her sofa and waited for the always fast replies.

-Good evening, too, oppa~ <3

-Have you taken a bath yet? You should if you haven't. I don't want you catching a cold.

-I already did, oppa. You don't have to worry.

-That's good. I hope you enjoyed the night.

-Of course, oppa. You always take good care of me.

-You deserve to be taken care of, Ga Hee-yah~ <3

-Thanks, oppa. You really are the best! It really was right that I broke up with Luhan.

She waited for a while, but she received no messages after that. She thought something was wrong with the network so she tried going around the room. A few moments later and her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller and smiled even wider.

*Kim Young Min - Oppa <3*

'Oppa must've been so happy that I broke up with my boyfriend so he's calling now.' she thought to herself.

"Neh~ Oppa~" she greeted merrily. She was so delighted that Young Min was calling her after she delivered the news that she's now single, maybe he'll officially ask her out now.

"You broke up with Luhan?!" A mixture of surprise and anger greeted back her merry response. She was far too shocked to hear that kind of tone from him. He had been nothing less of the sweetest guy she knew for the last one month and a half. He had never raised his voice on her, or got angry over her selfish demands. So now she couldn't fathom why he suddenly sounded angry.

"Neh, oppa. Earlier, just after you took me home." she answered, a bit cautious with her words.

"Why?!" he asked again, more furious this time.

"Why is oppa asking so much about Luhan?" she tried to retort. Shouldn't he be happy that she already broke up with him? She was already cheating on him for the last month. She even already went to bed with Young Min last week. What's the use of keeping his relationship with Luhan?

"You stupid, girl!" he spat at her.

She flinched at the word. His tone had completely changed. There was no hint of the caring voice he always used whenever he talked with her.

"What's your problem?" she asked, getting irritated now as well for being called stupid.

"I should've looked for a better way of spying on Luhan's project than going through a spoiled brat like you!" he said as he dropped the call.

"What?!" she asked through the beeping tone of her phone. She threw the device on her bed, feeling more miserable than she could ever imagine.


	4. Morning Chaos

Suho felt the gentle nuzzling around his neck which stirred him from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and found his usual view. Kris was peacefully sleeping next to him. His long arms wrapped around him and his face tucked at the curve of Suho's neck. He brought his hand up to lightly brush Kris' blonde hair which made his lover snuggle closer to him. They were still under the covers of their bed, perfect to keep their bare skin warm, in addition to their shared body heat. 

 

Lazily, he went to reach for his handphone that sits on their bedside table.

 

0 mails

 

He sat up, careful not to wake Kris up. He tried dialing his best friend's number, but was only answered by a bunch of rings and the operator's voice telling him that the number he was dialing was unattended. He called again. And again. And again. Only to be answered by the same set of rings and the same service operator's voice.

 

As he dialed for the nth time, he felt movement behind him, then a pair of arms found their way around his waist along with a nuzzling ball of blonde hair at the curve of his neck. He felt Kris' warm lips shower kisses on his bare shoulder going up to his neck with the casual brush of his nose against his skin. When Kris' face leveled with his, they both leaned in to share a sweet morning kiss.

 

"Got a hold of Xiu yet?" Kris asked as he rested his chin on Suho's shoulder and peered onto the phone's screen.

 

"Still unattended." he answered as he dialed again.

 

"You mailed him last night, right?" 

 

"I did. He went out early so he should've been awake by now. It's already almost 10."

 

"Rough night?" 

 

Suho went to pinch Kris' nose. His lover know well enough that he worries for Xiumin every time his best friend goes out to "hunt". He always reminds Xiumin to call him, or message him at least, after he wakes up the day after just so he'll know that he got home safe. Suho knows that his best friend can very well take care of himself, not a surprise since he's a blackbelt in Taekwondo, but you couldn't take it off him to worry.

 

"You know I don't like joking about this." Suho scolded Kris.

 

"Hey. Xiu can take care of himself. He's strong. Way stronger than me, in fact. If anyone dared try to harm him, I think we should contact the police station instead. He might have been arrested for sending someone to the hospital, or worse..."

 

"Or worse?"

 

"...murder."

 

Suho elbowed him hard, then stood up abruptly, not caring if he was butt naked in the room.

 

"Hey, Su! I was just joking." Kris scampered over the bed while rubbing his abdomen.

 

"I said, we're not joking about this!" Suho firmly said as he glared at Kris.

 

"Yes. Yes. I'm sorry." he said as he stood up, grabbing the blankets as he did. "But you should really cover up. I might just jump on you again." he said as he draped the sheet on Suho's naked body, which earned him another hit, on the shin this time.

 

~*~

 

Xiumin got out of the hotel and immediately called for a taxi ride home. His heart was still racing as the car drove past building after building on the road. He looked at the time for the first time since he woke up. His watch reads, 11:06 a.m. He couldn't help but faceplam himself at the amount of idiocy he just did. How tired must he be to wake up at around noon? He's usually up by 7:00 a.m., when he has the night off and around 9:00 a.m. when he's out playing the previous night. And on another note, he's still way too tired to be up and kicking right now.

 

He felt a vibration from his front pocket and was momentarily confused why. He's definitely holding his phone, so why can he feel a phone vibrating in his pants' pocket?

 

Xiumin took a good look at the phone he was holding, and after registering the image in his mind, looked at it with horror when he realized that he's not holding his own phone. Sure, it's the same color and almost the same design, but it's definitely not his. Then it means that he just took.... Oh God! Very good Kim Xiumin. Very good.

 

"I am such an idiot!" he said as he reached for his still vibrating phone. Before accepting the call, he took one good look at the screen. The amount of missed calls have reached a two digit number as well as the mails. He sighed. He didn't dare put the phone next to his ear, he doesn't want to risk the safety of his hearing.

 

"KIM FUCKING XIUMIN! Have you any idea how worried I am?" his best friend's unusual loud voice sounded from the receiver. It was so loud, he thinks the taxi driver heard it even if he was already out of the car.

 

He was massaging his head with his hand while holding his phone in the other as he made his way back to his apartment. He kept his phone away from him but he could still hear Suho's loud complains. He was feeling so stressed and the yelling isn't being of any help to ease him up.

 

"Yeah, Su. Just shut up." he finally managed to respond after his phone quieted down. He usually just stay quiet whenever Suho scolds him, because the guy doesn't really start nagging out of the blue, only when he does something really stupid or fails to answer his calls. But this time, he just doesn't have the energy to listen to Suho's rant about unanswered phone calls and unreturned mails. He already dealt with so much shit at the start of his day and currently have no patience to receive any scolding from his mom-like bestfriend.

 

Suho just ignored him and went on with the interrogation. "Why weren't you answering my calls? Where the hell are you? I told you not to play around so much!"

 

Xiumin have successfully reached his bed and lied down for the much needed comfort of his exhausted body. "I'm home, on my bed. And sorry if I play around so much. It's cause unlike someone, I don't have a horny boyfriend I can play with whenever I want to."

 

He heard Kris' loud laugh at the other end. As expected, Kris is listening to the call with Suho. He had been best friends with Suho since their high school days, but ever since the lovers got together during college, Kris and Xiumin had treated each other like best friends, too. Though, he did issue a death threat on Kris before, but that was a long time ago. They're all good now.

 

A sound of light commotion could be heard from the other line, then a deeper voice took over the conversation. Xiumin can safely assume that the giant had snatched the phone away from Suho.

 

"Xiu! You forgot to add "good-looking". It's supposed to be "horny good-looking" hus---"

 

He didn't get to hear the rest of Kris' nonsense response as another sound of commotion with a not-so-quiet "Give that back!" was heard. Suho managed to get the phone back from his boyfriend, probably coupled with a few hits, or he thinks he heard a few hits, Xiumin thought.

 

Xiumin can still hear Kris laughing in the background, when Suho got back at him. "You know what? Just fuck off!"

 

"Yeah. Love you too, Su." 

 

"You're fine, right?" Suho's voice instantly changed after he had let off his steam. Xiumin really appreciates how much his best friend cares for him, but sometimes, he can be such a worrywart.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just let me sleep." he said as he closed his eyes, finally feeling sleepy after his situation had somehow relaxed.

 

"Didn't you just woke up?" Suho asked intrigued.

 

'Oh shit!' Xiumin cursed in his head. He had intended to hide it from Suho, that he didn't get home last night. He never liked staying the night with his partner, all because he doesn't like waking up with them and not knowing how to act in the company of each other after a passionate night. But last night was impossible, since he passed out at the end of it. He didn't even get to take a bath, much less make it back home.

 

"You just got home, didn't you?" his bestfriend suspiciously asked after being answered with silence.

 

"Bye, Su." Xiumin answered before dropping the call. 

 

~*~

 

"Hey, wait! Xiumin!" Suho yelled in frustration over the beeping sound on the other line.

 

"What happened?" Kris inquired after calming down from laughing too much, and is now honestly curious about Suho's frustrated yelling.

 

"He dropped the call!" he answered, gripping his phone, but didn't bother to call again. He knows that Xiumin won't answer the phone anymore once he decided to run away from a topic.

 

Kris let out an exaggerated gasp, complete with an overdramatic expression on his face, then finally said, "He's cheating on you~"

 

Of course, that earned him another hit. A kick... on the crotch.

 

~*~

 

He felt soft warm lips trace the curve of his back, along with the gentle touch of a pair of hands traveling through every inch of his skin. He felt the gentle nuzzling of hair and the casual brush of the nose. He can feel the wet but warm sensation of his tongue, then his teeth started grazing against the curve of his shoulder. Then at last, he felt him bite, gentle at first, then slowly sinking his teeth on flesh, then withdrawing and licking the almost damaged skin.

 

"You're beautiful, Xiumin." he heard him whisper.

 

Xiumin awoke to find himself panting on his own bed. He can feel every single mark on his body emit a sensual throb. His hand automatically went to touch the bite marks on his neck and behind his shoulder. He can feel them more than the others. Painful. Sensitive. Hot. He was sweating and breathing hard. He shut his eyes and tried to shake off the lingering feel of warm lips and gentle hands on his skin.

 

Right after he dropped the call with Suho, he quickly drifted off to sleep. It was probably because he was mentally, and still, physically tired. He didn't know why and how his mind managed to cook up a dream about... that, in the few minutes that he have fallen asleep, but it surely didn't help him calm down. Irritated, he started stripping off as he made his way to his bathroom. He needed another bath. His skin felt so hot and his body was too "awake" for a tiring morning such as this.

 

After a cold bath to cool down his heated skin, he lied back down on his bed with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He checked his phone, and found one mail from Suho.

 

You better not skip work later or I'll drag you myself.

 

He smiled and typed a short reponse.

 

Yes, mom.

 

He was blankly staring at the ceiling when he felt a vibration on his back. He sat up and saw the other phone. The screen flashed.

 

6 mails

 

He chose to ignore it. It wasn't in his nature to pry into other's private lives. But then again, it might be from the owner himself, trying to contact him to get his phone back. Even though he could very well contact him through the card he just left, or maybe he had thrown it away before noticing that his phone is missing. With a sigh, he lied back down and unlocked the phone's screen. Good thing it didn't have any security lock whatsoever.

 

All six mails came from a single person. The inbox showed that the sender was someone named Moon Ga Hee. He opened the mails in order of their arrival.

 

First mail: Lu.

 

Second mail: Are you okay?

 

Third mail: Why didn't you come to work today?

 

'So the stupid guy have work today?' Xiumin thought as he continued to open the remaining mails. He already had a suspicion that the sender is the "ex-girlfriend" or is she really an "ex"? With the way she was sending the messages, it doesn't feel like they really did break up.

 

Fourth mail: Can we talk? Please.

 

'Did they really break up?' he wondered. It might've been just a lover's spat. And if it was, then it would mean that someone just used him to cheat on someone and he hated this kind of situation the most. He hated getting involved in complicated relationships like this.

 

Fifth mail: I'm sorry.

 

'See?' The more he read, the more his suspicion was proven. He was already starting to get angry just thinking that he was used to get back at someone. It's obvious that this "girlfriend" is at fault and so here she is apologizing. But it wopuldn't be enough to justify the guy's action for using him to get back at her. Oh if he ever finds out that he really was used, he's going to have to pound some sense over the stupid guy.

 

Sixth mail: Forgive me, Lu. Please talk to me.

 

'I really need to find a way to give this stupid phone back. I need to be spared from all this drama. And to beat up a stupid guy.' He was about to throw the phone back on his bed as he finished reading the last mail, when it vibrated once more.

 

New mail: I love you, Lu.


	5. EXTRA: Yue

"I'm Xiumin."

 

"Not so -- fast!"

 

He felt the warm soft touch of his lips on his skin, tracing down to his collarbones. His face then came up again, thin pink lips with a mischievous smile, a small nose, and those eyes, those beautiful cat eyes with a playful twinkle in them. His face closed in, "Remember, you asked for this.", then licked his chin, his tongue was... rough?

 

~*~

 

Sleepily, Luhan opened his eyes to be confronted by beautiful cat eyes.... from his cat. A big fluffy ball of white fur was sitting on his chest and was leaning on him to lick his face, waking him up.

 

"Good morning, Yue." Luhan greeted his cat.

 

Yue is a pure breed Persian cat he bought two years ago. He had always wanted a cat but since their family owned a dog before, it wouldn't be possible to take care of a cat. But when he found a job and moved out of the house, he made it part of his plans to get one. Luckily, he found Yue in a petshop he accidentally went into during one of his errands. He played with her for a while and she just stuck on him.

 

His cat looked at Luhan with her big blue eyes, then tilting her head and flicking her tail. It's the look she always give whenever she was curious about something.

 

"What?" Luhan asked her. He had always felt like Yue knew exactly when something was wrong with him. It's hard to explain, but he can somehow feel that Yue gives him this questioning look whenever something is bothering him, like that time he got home last Friday.

 

He found Yue waiting near the door as soon as he stepped inside the house. He felt so guilty for leaving her alone the whole night, and almost the entire morning today, without any extra food in her bowl. He quickly made his way to the kitchen to refill her bowl, but no Yue approached him. Luhan looked back at where she was before, and she was still there, sitting while flicking her tail while staring at him.

 

"Come on, Yue. Come eat." he said, trying to ignore the usual feel his cat gives him whenever she asks for an explanation about something. But she just gave him one loud "Miaow!", almost as if she was angry at him.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving you last night." he apologized, but she just flicked her tail again and kept her stare.

 

"What do you want me to say?" he softly asked.

 

She walked towards him in a slow pace. Luhan knelt down and offered his hand, expecting that she wanted a pet, but she just took a sniff of him, then looked back at him with a purr, almost as if indicating that she's curious about something she could smell on him.

 

"You mean... Xiumin?" he asked her. 

 

Ever since he can remember, he had always held a conversation with Yue. He had always believed that she could understand what he's talking about. But this is the first time he genuinely felt weirded out for talking with his cat, and even interpreting what she was asking about. But then she gave him another purr and tilted her head.

 

For the past one hour, he found himself telling Yue everything that had happened last night. From his fight and break up with Ga Hee (She hissed at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name. They never liked each other. Ga Hee is allergic to cats while Yue... well, she just plain hates her.), then to him trying to drown himself in alcohol (She nudged his hand with her nose then looked at him with concern. He smiled at her then pet her head in return.), then to him meeting Xiumin (Again, she purred at the mention of his name.) , and then to them going out of the bar together and...

 

"Can I stop there?" Even though he's just talking to his cat, he doesn't want to go into details about what happened between them last night. It was still a bit hard to believe that something like that happened to his boring, quiet life. It still felt like a dream to him.

 

Yue just kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

"Please?" he added, trying to appeal to her by acting cute.

 

Finally, his cat gave one more purr then caressed his hand and let out one soft "Miaow~" before leaving Luhan's side to dig in to her food.

 

Today, Monday morning, he was once again confronted by Yue's intriguing stare at him. He tried to ignore her but she just leaned her face to him, staring closer at him.

 

"Okay. Okay. I give up. I dreamt about Xiumin." he said, surrendering to his cat's persistence. Yue withdrew her gaze, closed her eyes and let out one bored yawn, as if she was tired of hearing this from Luhan. She jumped off him and walked towards the kitchen.

 

"You're the one who asked!" Luhan told his cat as he followed behind her.

 

'It's a big day. A big disastrous day.' Luhan thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira:
> 
> Credits to my friend, Denissa, for Yue's name :D


	6. Day In

Luhan fidgeted on his seat in the taxi. He was nervous, that's for sure. After his unannounced absent last Friday, the day he should be presenting the project proposal he had been working on for the past two months, there will be no doubt that his superiors will have his head if they lose this client. He did brought everything he'll ever need for the presentation. He knew it would be close to impossible that he'll be given the chance to present it, but it was still worth a shot, if he doesn't lose his job after this.

 

After getting out of the cab, he nervously went inside their building. He did his best to get there as early as he could. If he'll be late after all the problems he had already caused, he should probably say goodbye to his job. As he rode the elevator to his department's floor, he kept on tapping his fingers to his thigh, a habit he grew to have whenever he was uneasy. As he heard the familiar "Ding!", indicating that he had reached his designated floor, he took one deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.

 

"Luhan! Are you okay? Are you still sick?" Sunny, a female officemate of his, suddenly inquired. She happened to be near the door, getting a drink from the water dispenser, when Luhan came in.

 

"What?" Luhan was so surprised, he failed to process the sudden question she threw at him. He was expecting a scolding not a sudden interrogation about "getting sick", so he was in a state of utter confusion.

 

"You're here! Wow! Must've been some flu to knock down workaholic-Luhan." Amber approached after hearing Sunny's exclaim.

 

"Man! You're so lucky! The clients asked for a reschedule for the project proposal." Onew said, giving him a not-so-light tap on the back, typical of him and his over energetic personality.

 

The four of them were crowding the entrance when someone entered their department. He was shorter than Onew and Luhan, but still taller than the girls. He has prominent cheekbones and a smile that spells mischief, especially with those obvious curve at the end of his lips. He was two years younger than Luhan, but is already in a position higher than him. He was quite popular in the company for achieving feats in his mere two years in the job, not to mention that he was one of the good looking guys in the office as well. No one in the office can deny his talent for the field so no one questions his promotion.

 

"Good morning~" he greeted with his smooth melodious voice.

 

They all greeted back in a mixture of formal and casual "Good morning.". He approached them and dropped both of his hands on Luhan's shoulder.

 

"I need to borrow him for a while guys. Our problematic clients decided to drop by at the earliest hour." he said, stirring Luhan out of the department.

 

"Hope you're well enough to give a presentation." he followed up as he continued to drag the taller male back to the elevator. "And that you're good enough to wow them."

 

~*~

 

Luhan had no idea what happened for the last two hours, but when he was sane enough to process what was happening, he found himself clearing his table back at the 3rd floor, the floor of his old department.

 

"Good bye, Luhan." Sunny said with a pout while overlooking at him from the top of the cubicle wall next to his. It was something Sunny always does whenever she wanted to talk with her office neighbors. She would step on her chair and peek over the walls of the cubicles.

 

"Why are you acting like Luhan-hyung's getting fired?" Minho asked, late as always, as he made his way to his office cubicle next to Luhan's.

 

"Not fired! Promoted!" Amber said as he punched Minho's arm. "And you're late again! You're gonna get an earful from Sir Kangin when he sees you."

 

"I guess getting sick wasn't so bad after all huh." 

 

They all gave a polite greeting to the man who joined in to the circle. Kangin is a big man in his early thirties and is the current head of their department. He's a nice boss, as long as you perform well on the job.

 

"I was getting really worried when you didn't show up last Friday. It was a good thing that the client called in and told us that they want a reschedule for the presentation." their boss said. "I was getting ready to chop off your head if those clients were to get stolen by our rival company." he casually added.

 

He was still puzzled over the fact that the whole office thinks that he got sick last Friday. It was true that he's a bit of a workaholic but how did they came up with the assumption that he got a cold or a flu. It wasn't like he sent an excuse that he was sick or anything. He was just... absent.

 

"Must've been really sick last Friday. Never seen him reply so politely over my messages." Henry, the assistant head also joined in.

 

"May I see that?" Luhan quickly said. His phone is currently not with him, so he couldn't have been the one to reply over Henry's message, which only meant that the one currently holding his phone did so in his stead.

 

"Okay?" Henry replied with a puzzled look and handed Luhan his phone.

 

Luhan opened the conversation and read the messages.

 

Luhan. Presentation rescheduled on Monday. Why are you absent? Could've sent a mail, you know. It's already noon. Kangin-shi was about ready to blow before the clients called in. You're one lucky dude.

 

Then the reply from his phone.

 

I'm very sorry. I can't make it to the office today. I'm not feeling well at the moment. I will come if my condition gets better. Again, I apologize.

 

"That's a stiff reply." Kangin said beside him. Without his notice, everyone had crowd over him to have a look at Henry's phone.

 

"Yeah. He was really sick." Minho commented.

 

"On another note, Choi Minho! To my desk! Now!" Kangin bellowed, and that all sent them back to minding their own business.

 

~*~

 

In another thirty minutes or so, he had finally finished clearing out his table and putting all of his things in one huge box. He's now ready to move in to his new desk on the upper floor. He'll be transferred to another department and he'll hold a new position. He had already said his formal good byes to the people he'd been working with for the past year, and to the head of the department. They asked him to go drinking with them as a form of celebration for him getting promoted and also as a good bye party for him in the department, but he refused. The memories of the last time he drank was still fresh in his mind, good or bad it may be, it was still a bit too extreme for an office guy such as him. Plus, he thinks that he'll be going somewhere else for tonight. They did complain, a lot. Sunny was whining, Amber was complaining, saying that he was killing the fun, Minho and Onew were hitting him on the back, and to his surprise even Kangin and Henry were persuading him to go. He did told them that tomorrow's lunch will be on him to compensate for the drinking party. No one argued about it anymore after that.

 

On his way out, he saw a familiar figure waiting for him near the door. It did felt like someone was missing in the circle, and now he knew why.

 

"Luhan! Are you okay now? You're not sick anymore?" Ga Hee asked.

 

Luhan was momentarily stunned over seeing her. It had completely slipped his mind that the reason he was drinking last Thursday was so he wouldn't be able to come to work and see his ex-girlfriend in the office. The sudden change in her attitude surprised him, too. She had been too cold to him even before they broke up, and since he was busy with the project, he failed to make it up to her, or ask her what was wrong. Now that they have officially broken up, he thought that she wouldn't care about anything that has to do with him. She's the one who asked for a separation after all, and it did sound that she was raring to end their relationship sooner.

 

"I was messaging you, but you weren't returning my mails. Are you still angry at me?" she told him. She was trying to appeal sorry to him, but Luhan felt no compassion for her. He doesn't know, but it kinda felt... fake.

 

"Messaging me, huh? I thought we already broke up. Didn't you say that you were already "planning it"?" Luhan replied. Even to his own ears, his reply sounded a bit too... cold. 

 

"I'm sorry, Okay? I already apologized. You were at fault too for not spending enough time with me. We're equally wrong here. Can't you give me another chance? Let's work this out. Please. Can we just talk? Talk somewhere... private?" she said, looking behind Luhan. Their officemates had already become an audience over their conversation, practically the whole floor now knows that they have broken up.

 

"I need to get moving." Luhan said, walking past her, proceeding to the door and up to his new floor.

 

As he made his way up, he wondered what made him act that cold towards Ga Hee. Isn't this what he wanted? For them to talk? For her to apologize? And if possible, get back together?

 

But his affection for her had been extinguished. She no longer makes his heart flutter. Her presence doesn't make him smile anymore. Even the pain he felt last Thursday seemingly abandoned him, too. It was like her existence in his life was nothing more than a mere stranger. She was still beautiful but... she wasn't the prettiest in his eyes anymore. How his feelings for her changed so fast? He doesn't know.

 

~*~

 

He finished organizing his things when he reached for his pocket to grab his phone. The only problem is that what he grabbed wasn't a phone but the "Frostbite" card he keeps in his pocket as a replacement for the device that should've been there. He pondered all weekend whether he should visit the address indicated there or to just phone the number, but was always defeated by the thought of seeing Xiumin again.

 

Xiumin.

 

Even until now, Xiumin's image was clear in his mind. How he looked when he approached him. How beautiful the skin under his clothes is. How warm his lips are. That sexy voice when he's aroused. The short glimpse of his vulnerability. The expression of hidden panic the morning after their shared night. All of these things haunted Luhan's dreams for three consecutive nights. It was hard to admit, or even rude to say it this way, but he thinks he's lusting over another man. Not just any man, but the most beautiful person he had ever seen. No matter how much he reminded himself that he was straight, that he shouldn't be feeling this way and that he should just forget about Xiumin, erase his memories with him, pretend that he didn't came into his life, that everything was just a dream, his mind says otherwise.

 

As he sat there, deep in thought, he was disturbed by a familiar voice he had heard earlier.

 

"So how was Thursday night?" Chen, his new office neighbor asked, as he peeked over the cubicle walls, just like what Sunny used to do back at his old desk.

 

Luhan almost slipped off of his chair in shock. He quickly tried to hide the card he was unconsciously staring at for a while. He only knew Chen as a colleague and nothing more, a few hours ago he was a position higher than him, but now they stand on the same ground. But the question he threw at him, obviously indicated that he knows something, or at least he thinks that was it. 

 

Still ruffled over Chen's sudden interrogation, Luhan swallowed hard and asked him back, "How... How did you know about that?"

 

Chen raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "Everyone in the office knows that you got sick last Thursday."

 

"Oh... that." he said in relief, so he was just overanalyzing Chen's question.

 

"What? Did something else happen last Thursday?" Chen replied. An air of curiosity laced within his words and Luhan cursed himself for digging his own grave.

 

"Nothing. Nothing." he answered.

 

"I heard you broke up with Ga Hee-shi." 

 

"News travels fast huh."

 

"I just have a lot of connections."

 

"I don't want to be rude since this is the first time we're actually holding a conversation, but I think you're someone who love gossips too much." Luhan said with a comfortable tone. He never had the chance to talk with Chen, but talking with him now, he can feel that they'll be good. They'll be office neighbors and will be seeing each other more often, so it will be for the best if they're comfortable with each other.

 

"I only stick to the facts. I don't feed on baseless rumors." he answered. "And I don't think you got sick last Thursday." he added with a smile.

 

Luhan looked skeptically at him. Chen's tone wasn't threatening, or anything malicious. It just sounded casual, like something he throws at a normal conversation such as this. So Luhan assumed that he's just plain inquiring about the real reason he couldn't make it to work last Friday.

 

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he answered with a question. 

 

"Just a feel. Ignore it. I'm not here to pry anyway. I'm simply confirming my theories." he said as he showed that mischievous grin at him, together with a satisfied look on his face, like he already got the answer he was seeking.

 

"What theories?" Luhan didn't know why, but Chen's "theories" made him feel... uneasy.

 

"That's a secret~ Well, you'll find out eventually anyway." And he got down from over the wall and back to his own desk.

 

It left Luhan a bit confused and puzzled over his first formal meeting with Chen, but he tried to shake it off as he got himself back to work, putting the "Frostbite" card back in his pocket. He have a strong feeling that he'll need the card tonight.

 

Meanwhile, after Chen got back on his seat, he whispered quietly to himself, so Luhan wouldn't hear any of it. "You'll find out after you meet your "black-cat" again." he smiled and started dialing on his phone, "Tonight will be exciting; I need to tell Suho-hyung that I'll be coming to work."


	7. Night Out

As the clock striked at 2:00 p.m., Suho's alarm chimed as a signal that it was time to get ready to leave for work. He needs to be at the bar before any of the employees arrive, and he'll surely get an earful from Xiumin if he's even a minute late. But since Kris is coming with him today, he asked his best friend to give him some sort of allowance on time. With his boyfriend coming along too, it will be impossible to leave the house at 3:00 p.m., especially if he's a 6 foot giant trying to prevent you from getting up the sofa.

 

"Kris. I still need to take a bath. Mind letting go already?" Suho begged him. 

 

Kris got his long arms wrapped around Suho as they sat together in the living room sofa. When he heard the alarm, he just hugged him tighter from behind and buried his face on Suho's back.

 

"Kris!"

 

"But I just got home~" he whined.

 

"You got home an hour ago, and we've been like this for the whole hour." Suho complained.

 

"I'm not yet fully recharged! I've been working all weekend! I need my dose of cuddling or I'll die!" he whined again as he rubbed his face on Suho's back.

 

"Which is why you're coming to the bar with me. And you won't die because you didn't get to cuddle enough, but you will if we're late because Xiu will pound your face." 

 

"Skip work today~ Let's just stay in." he mumbled.

 

"Please. I don't want to die yet."

 

"But Su~"

 

Suho released a sigh and just smiled to himself. He also doesn't want to go to work yet. Kris left last Friday, had been working all weekend and only came back an hour ago. Of course, he wants to spend some alone time, too, but skipping work is out of the question.

 

"You haven't taken a bath either, right?" Suho said in a soft quiet voice.

 

Kris quickly raised his face up from Suho's back and stared at his lover from behind.

 

"You mean..."

 

Suho answered with silence, but when his ears turned a bright shade of red, all too visible from the view behind him, Kris suddenly stood up, scooping his lover and carrying him princess-style and head straight to the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

At half past three, Kris and Suho finally parked outside the bar. They went inside and found an overly irritated Xiumin waiting for them at the counter.

 

"I said, until three quarter, not half past three!" Xiumin greeted them fiercely. He eyed the couple suspiciously and continued tidying up the area. 

 

"Xiu, we're sorry. We were just---"

 

"Zip it, Kris! Just go and help Sehun with the tables before I kick you on the face." that sent the tall man running to the floor to help the young waiter get the place ready for opening. Suho was left at the counter to deal with Xiumin.

 

"I'm really sorry, Xiu. I tried to get here on time but ---"

 

"Su, you too. Just zip it please! I already know what you guys were doing to get here this late. I don't need any excuses."

 

Chanyeol chose that as the perfect time to slide back to the counter carrying a box full of bottles of liquor.

 

"Hyung. Kyungsoo was asking about the fresh batch of ingredients needed in the kitchen.

 

Suho-hyung! You're finally here. Hyung had been cursing non-stop for the past 10 minutes." the young bartender reported while organizing the bottles to the shelf. "It's cause he sent Jongin home earlier. The guy came to work even though he was running a fever cause we'll be running short on staff if he doesn't show up."

 

"And you're late! We need to find someone or we'll be in the knots during the busy hours!" Xiumin complained as he took over on arranging the shelf, and sent Chanyeol back to the cellar. "Tell Soo that delivery will arrive in a few minutes."

 

"Great!" Suho exclaimed.

 

"What is so freaking "Great!" about this?!" his best friend exclaimed, obviously still irritated over the fact that he came in late when they have a problem on hand.

 

"Chen just called earlier, saying that he's coming to work tonight." he answered, glad that he'll at least be able to get Xiumin out of his foul mood.

 

"Chen? But it's a weekday tomorrow." Xiumin said, momentarily pausing from checking the wine bottles.

 

"Yeah. Well, he just said that he wanted to come to work tonight." 

 

"Oh well. That kid does what he want anyway. Though, I was thinking of asking him to work tonight if we didn't find any extra staff."

 

"Don't you think you're abusing your cousin a bit too much?" Suho said, glad that Xiumin was finally done letting off his steam.

 

"Me? Abuse Chen? Don't you mean it the other way around? That kid lives off from others' misery."

 

"And from ripping off Kris." he added. He looked back at Kris, who just realized that he was still wearing his coat inside and Sehun just shook his head at the older's direction.

 

"Well, yeah. That too."

 

~*~

 

It was another busy night in Frostbite. It starts getting crowded at around seven. All just looking for a place to eat and drink, or play. The club is not that big but they have excellent food and good drinks, not to mention the staff, gorgeous men in uniform all around the club. Suho have no idea how they managed to gather such a group in their establishment but it just happened.

 

Xiumin is a given since he's Suho's co-owner. At first they were fine with just Xiumin alone, but the guy needs his off days so they looked for another bartender. They got Chanyeol as an applicant from the online ad they posted. Kyungsoo was a fresh graduate from a culinary school when he applied. Chanyeol takes over the kitchen whenever it's Kyungsoo's off. It was a good thing that their other bartender is also a skilled cook, so there was no need to find an extra. Then there's Sehun and Jongin, working students in their last year in university. Chen is someone who comes to work during weekends when they need extra help, he can't actually come work everyday because he works in the office during weekdays. Suho have known him since forever along with Xiumin, and since he's his best friend's cousin, it's no problem asking him for favors, like working whenever they don't have enough people.

 

They started as a normal club, but somewhere along the way, it attracted a specific group of people. They don't know if it's because the owners are gay themselves, or because their staff looks like such a good catch, but Frostbite became infamous as a gay bar, though they still get normal customers, but their regulars are all gays, looking for people they can play around with for the night.

 

Kris is a huge addition to the gorgeous staff you can find in Frostbite. Outside, he's a very famous model who rose to the top of his field in a short amount of time. But inside, they all know him as Suho's clingy, whiny boyfriend. It's not known to the world that he's gay, though how he keeps it from the public is unknown to the regular customers. He comes with Suho to the club whenever he's free from his model work, and that just means that the handsome owner got himself a guard for the entire night.

 

While Suho was patrolling the floor, he noticed an unfamiliar face walk into the club. He was tall and lean and with a noticeable pretty face. He looked quite lost when he came in, as he kept on looking around like he was searching for someone in the noisy crowd. He was about to approach him, when he saw Kris' tall figure walk past the crowd of people and next to the unfamiliar man.

 

"You're a new face. Haven't seen you before." Kris greeted.

 

"I'm just looking for someone." the stranger casually replied.

 

"Your boyfriend? Or someone your type?"

 

"I'm straight!" the stranger quickly snapped back at him, slightly irritated at Kris' unintentional rude question.

 

But the model, unfazed by the handsome stranger he was talking to, looked at him from head to toe and threw in another rude comment, which was just something casual for him.

 

"Really hard to believe that when you walked in here yourself."

 

Suho managed to reach them before the stranger could retort back at his idiot boyfriend, or befor Kris could add any rude comment. He pulled the giant away so he can talk to the man instead. 

 

"Sorry for the rude idiot. I'm the club manager, how may I help?" he asked politely.

 

"Hey Su! Are you flirting with another guy in front of me?" Kris said in disbelief behind him, but Suho have had enough of the problem his boyfriend may have caused if he didn't intervene.

 

"If you don't want me to say yes to that question, then shut up for a minute." he snapped at him. Kris instantly quieted down. He didn't want to provoke Suho any more than he already had. He might've constantly gotten a kick, or a hit from him but he knows when his lover is seriously getting angry at him. This. This is one of those times.

 

Suho shifted his attention back to the stranger and asked politely again, "How may I help you?"

 

The man seemingly calmed down when Suho took over the conversation from Kris, because he politely answered him, "I'm looking for this guy that kinda looks like a girl. He's got black hair and cat-like eyes."

 

At the mention of the descriptions, Suho looked back at Kris, seeking some sort of confirmation from his boyfriend.

 

"Come on, Su. It can't be Xiu. Just no. Xiu doesn't like sleeping with straight guys and the dude said earlier that he's straight." Kris answered.

 

While Suho's attention was on Kris, the guy he was talking to eyed a certain person at the bar counter. Without mentioning any sort of notice that he's leaving the conversation with the manager, he walked straight to the bar area. 

 

The couple saw the guy walking straight to Xiumin's direction and Suho directed a meaningful look at Kris, "You were saying?"

 

"...Wow." was all the response he managed to say.

 

"50 bucks that Xiu will leave the counter." Suho started. The two of them always play with bets whenever they feel like it, or just a way to pass time.

 

"100 bucks that he won't. Xiu is a confident guy. I almost never saw him flustered." Kris said with an air of confidence. But Suho just smiled and watched the guy closed in the distance to the counter.

 

As soon as the stranger came into Xiumin's view, Suho watched in triumph as he saw his best friend make a quick escape to the staff room. He looked at his boyfriend and saw him with a shocked expression on his face. "You owe me 100 bucks." he announced, while closing Kris' half opened mouth.

 

"100 bucks that he won't follow Xiu in the staff room." Kris said as soon as he recovered.

 

"200 that he will." Suho answered.

 

"300 that he'll try following but will stop at the door, will try to open it but will hesitate, will ponder for a bit before finally letting himself in." a familiar voice announced behind them. The couple looked back and saw Chen smirking at them. He draped an arm each over Suho's and Kris' shoulder and joined them to watch what the stranger would do, and to see who'll win this round. He was working as a waiter for tonight, and was currently taking a short break from delivering orders to the customers.

 

In just a short while, they watch in amazement as Chen wins the bet hands down.

 

"How the hell did you do that?" Kris exclaimed.

 

The younger just smiled and teasingly answered, "Trade secret~"

 

"He's one of your daytime coworkers, isn't he?" Suho asked as he eyed the young waiter suspiciously.

 

"Suho-hyung. I'll give you 50 bucks for that." he said, "I'll collect my winnings before closing time~" he added before getting back to work.

 

"I swear. That guy can live off with just bets alone." Kris said as he watched Chen's back disappear through the crowd of people.

 

Suho raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "You pay him at least three times his salary here. Don't tell me you've never noticed that."

 

Kris let out a light laugh, but saw Suho with a serious expression on his face "You're not serious... are you?" he asked his lover, who just rolled his eyes at him and let out an exhasperated sigh.

 

"That can't be. That will be like... like... he's ripping me off or something." he said in a desperate attempt to explain the situation.

 

Suho shook his head in disbelief and walked away from him, leaving a remark, "You're a total idiot."

 

~*~

 

The corner of his eye saw him approaching, the immediate emotion he felt wasn't anger or rage as he had expected for the past few days, rather he was suddenly flustered and embarrassed and every cell in his body screamed "RUN!", and so he did. He made some lame excuse to leave the counter alone with Chanyeol and run straight to the staff room, the closest place he saw where he can hide.

 

Once inside though, he confronted himself immediately, "Why the hell am I hiding from him?" 

 

Xiumin tried to collect himself and got ready to go out the room, but when he was about to turn the knob, he hesitated again. He could feel his heart racing. He wasn't sure if he could confront him head on. Hell! He wasn't even sure if he can get his words straight.

 

While he was still pondering at the entrance about what he should do, the door opened and revealed the guy who was the source of his problems. He was as beautiful as last Thursday. That small pretty face, lean tall body, it was completely Xiumin's type, and the main reason he had approached him in the first place. Now, he found himself mesmerized once again by his looks. Only difference this time is that he could feel his face heating up, when all memories of that night flooded his mind, like how it invaded his dreams all weekend. He can even feel an imaginary throb behind his shoulder and around his neck, the places where the marks were and had long gone disappeared by now.

 

'What is he doing here anyway?' Xiumin thought to himself. That, is when he suddenly remembered about the device that had already died out, sitting inside his bag.

 

~*~

 

Luhan saw him again. Xiumin. He looked a bit different tonight than when they first met. His hair is combed back, revealing his wide pale forehead, giving him a full view of that pretty face. He was also in a black and white uniform that made him look so sexy. Luhan was so taken in by him again, that he had momentarily forgot why he searched for Xiumin again.

 

He was there to ask for his phone, and to thank him for sending that excuse to the office. He hadn't expected Xiumin to send in that mail to get him out of trouble, and he surely would've been in one if it wasn't for that. Or maybe, all those were just reasons he was trying to feed himself so he can look for Xiumin again.

 

Luhan was just about to open his mouth when Xiumin turned heel and went for the lockers of the staff room, without even giving a little 'Hi.' or even just a smile at him. The sudden coldness kinda hurt him, but he knew he wasn't in any position to complain. Even if they did share a night already, they are still technically strangers to each other.

 

He followed Xiumin inside and saw him looking for something inside a bag. He then brought out a familiar looking device. He approached Luhan, handed him the phone and was about to leave the room when he finally found his voice.

 

"What is your problem?" Luhan exclaimed. It wasn't his intention to make it sound like he's complaining but it was starting to sting, the fact that Xiumin looked at him like he was nothing but a business he was done taking care of. It wasn't like he was expecting him to look at him the same way he did that night, or maybe he is. But a simple 'Hi' might've been a bit more polite than just handing him the phone and leaving like that. He knows it might've been just a case of a "One Night Stand" with Xiumin, but it was still not enough reason to treat him as coldly as this.

 

Xiumin faced him, fortunately enough, but there was no hint of kindness in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have no business with people that uses me to cheat on others." he said in mock sympathy and finally left the room.

 

He stood there, desperately trying to make sense of what Xiumin told him, but failed in every attempt to do so. He might've stood there the whole night if it wasn't for a young tall waiter that came into the room.

 

"Uhm... Sorry, but you shouldn't be here." the waiter said.


	8. EXTRA: A Peek Inside Chen's Mind

Chen was doing a few of the papers he needed to finish that day when Luhan walked in to the department. It had been a month since his old office neighbor retired due to old age, and Chen had been bored to death for the entire office hours. He already knew Luhan beforehand, and had actually picked him up earlier for the early presentation. Fortunately enough, Luhan bagged the deal and Chen would finally get someone to talk to, since his cubicle was at the very end of the row.

 

1 mail

 

Sunny-noona: Chenie! Luhan and Ga Hee broke up. I don't know when but we think it was last week. They made a little scene at the department earlier. Tell me if there will be any fresh news. You'll be Luhan's neighbor, right? 

 

Chen was doing a few of the papers he needed to finish that day when Luhan walked in to the department. It had been a month since his old office neighbor retired due to old age, and Chen had been bored to death for the entire office hours. He already knew Luhan beforehand, and had actually picked him up earlier for the early presentation. Fortunately enough, Luhan bagged the deal and Chen would finally get someone to talk to, since his cubicle was at the very end of the row.

 

1 mail

 

Sunny-noona: Chenie! Luhan and Ga Hee broke up. I don't know when but we think it was last week. They made a little scene at the department earlier. Tell me if there will be any fresh news. You'll be Luhan's neighbor, right?

 

Chen: Thanks for the info :3 Yes, I'll be his neighbor. I'll keep you updated, noona.

 

After finishing the papers he was doing, he peeked over the wall to say hi to his new neighbor. When Luhan finally came to his view, he saw him sitting in his chair deep in thought as he stared on a card, a very familiar looking card. Chen stared at it and figured out why it looked so familiar. It was because he also holds a few of those cards.

 

Chen thought,

 

Why does he have the bar's card? I thought he was straight. Sunny-noona just said that this guy just broke up with his girlfriend some time last week. Oh wait. Could it be that he's the guy Xiumin-hyung managed to hunt last Thursday? He probably is. He was probably drinking because they broke up. So they probably broke up on Thursday night. Then hyung saw him, of course his face is completely hyung's type. Hyung probably approached him first and this guy probably thought hyung was a girl or something, and well they got it going of course, knowing Xiumin-hyung. But why would Xiumin-hyung give him the club's card? He could just hand out his own card. Oh wait. Hyung probably got so flustered the day after. Yeah. That must be it. He did it with a straight guy after all. And he did have those marks all over him when he was changing into work clothes last Friday. Wow. I'm amazed this guy is still alive after leaving all those marks on Xiumin-hyung. And well, he was so flustered but he tried to hide his panic and acted confident and accidentally handed out the bar's card instead. Yeah. That could be it. And because this guy did it with hyung on Thursday night, that's probably the reason he was absent last Friday. But he could've just called if he wasn't actually sick. Wait. What if he couldn't call, because... his phone isn't with him. Then his phone is with... hyung? Ah yes. Yes. That's it. Xiumin-hyung probably grabbed his phone out of panic. Then that means hyung was the one who sent that excuse about being sick and that's why this guy looked so damn lost when everyone was asking him if he was already feeling fine, instead of scolding him from being absent when he was supposed to present. So his phone is with hyung. He probably can't throw away the card, and seeing how he's staring at it he's probably totally taken in with hyung. Charms run in our blood after all. If all my theories are correct... Let's prove it first.

 

"So how was Thursday night?" Chen asked, trying to see how his new neighbor will react. When Luhan almost fell off his chair, and tried to hide the card immediately, it was more than enough to prove that Chen's theories are right. But he still needed some more proof.

 

When Luhan asked back "How... How did you know about that?", it was already Chen's complete win. He tried to act innocent and threw in an information everybody knew. "Everyone in the office knew that you got sick last Thursday."

 

With the relieved expression Luhan showed, Chen knew that he was completely right. 'Time to play a bit with him.' he thought.

 

"What? Did something else happen last Thursday?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing."

 

"I heard you broke up with Ga Hee-shi."

 

"News travels fast huh."

 

"I just have a lot of connections." He had been gossip-buddies with Sunny ever since he entered the company, and they both know most of what's going on inside, and a bit outside, the company building.

 

After a few more exchanges with Luhan, Chen finally concluded the conversation. He has finally proven all his theories. Luhan did inquire about these "theories" of his. But Chen just teased him one more time, "That's a secret~ Well, you'll find out eventually anyway." before getting back to his desk and whispered.

 

"You'll find out when you meet your "black-cat" again."

 

He doesn't really work on weekdays because of office hours, but he can't possibly pass off something this fun, since he has a strong feeling that Luhan will visit the club tonight and it will surely be a sight to see. Plus, he knew Kris will be coming back from work and Suho's boyfriend will surely insist on tagging along to the club. He can get some extra cash if they start betting about Xiumin and Luhan.

 

"Tonight will be exciting; I need to tell Suho-hyung that I'll be coming to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: It's mentally tiring writing from Chen's POV but it's very fun. Please give my brother (Chen) lots of love <3 Is it obvious that I dote on him so much? :3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I call Chen my twin brother :3 I kinda bro-zoned him ever since I found EXO, so yeah :D So whenever I mention brother or twin brother, it's Chen. ChenieChenChen
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S. Do you want more extras from Chen's POV or is it mentally tiring to read/know his thoughts?


	9. Misunderstandings

"What the hell was his problem?!" Luhan complained under his breath as he slammed the folders on his table. He had been irritable all morning, well actually, since last night. Even his cat, Yue, refused to come near him all night.

 

"Ah!" he slammed another folder on top of the file he was working on. He was frustrated. He was getting so damn frustrated. Luhan wanted to talk to Xiumin. To hold a conversation with him. Thank him for the excuse he sent for him last Friday. Get his phone number, probably. Be friends with him. And... he doesn't know. All Luhan knew was that what happened last night was the least thing he wanted. He did try to get the details out of Xiumin for his accusation but the other man simply ignored him while he wiped glasses and served drinks. After a good few minutes of trying to talk to someone who didn't even spare him a glance, he reluctantly left the place. 

 

It wasn't after he charged his dead phone that he found out the reason for Xiumin's unusual behavior. His inbox was flooded with messages from his ex-girlfriend, just like what she told Luhan in the office yesterday.

 

I heard that you got sick?

 

Is it true?

 

Are you okay now?

 

I wanted to visit and take care of you but... the cat.

 

I'll be home all weekend so if you wanted to come.

 

I'm sorry. Are you still angry at me?

 

Lu. Call me when you're better.

 

Talk to me, please.

 

I wasn't the only one to blame for this. You were also at fault.

 

So let's call it even?

 

Please forgive me, Lu.

 

I didn't mean what I said.

 

I'm sorry, Lu.

 

I love you.

 

And there was a lot more. There were also a lot of missed calls or rejected calls. Ga Hee kept apologizing and messaging him but she didn't mention anything about them breaking up. It can easily be misunderstood that they had nothing more than a lover's spat. He can understand that Xiumin came to that conclusion. He understood that... but!

 

"Damn it!" he slammed his fist on his table. He doesn't know why he's getting so damn irritated even after understanding what's going on but he just kept finding himself punching his table, or throwing his things, and being totally unable to focus on anything else.

 

"Ne. Mind toning down the slamming a bit? You're giving me a headache." Chen said as he peeked over the cubicle walls, a sleepy expression painted on his face.

 

Luhan immediately snapped back to reality and said a quick "I'm sorry.". He also felt a bit sorry for his neighbor Chen. He was obviously less lively than yesterday, almost as if he spent the entire night working or something.

 

"I know you're frustrated or irritated, so just keep it down a bit, ne?" he added.

 

There it was again, Chen's sharp perception about things. 'I should really be careful around him.' Luhan thought.

 

"I won't eat you, you know?" he said. An expression of amusement already visible on his face.

 

'How did...'

 

"If you're thinking how I found out. You're just too transparent. I'll just get coffee, I would've offered to get you a cup, too, but I don't want you getting more agitated than you already are." And with that, he climbed back down from the wall to get a cup of hot drink from the vending machine at the hallway. While Luhan, well, he was left dumbfounded, still staring over the cubicle wall even if Chen already left the place.

 

Meanwhile, Chen left his desk for a while to get a cup of the hot drink. While on his way, he came across one of their older officemate, Ryeowook.

 

"Chen-ah. You don't look so good. Coffee?" he greeted casually as he looked at Chen's face and raised the cup of coffee he was holding.

 

"550 bucks is totally worth the entire night, hyung. Plus I got my good share of amusement. And yes, I'm on my way to get coffee." the younger replied and continued walking to the vending machine.

 

Ryeowook hardly wasted any time trying to understand what Chen said. Almost everyone in the office knows that the younger tends to be random and weird with some of his answers plus it's not in his nature to pry on things that doesn't concern him. With another sip of his coffee, he proceeded back to his cubicle to continue his work.

 

~*~

 

Luhan managed to find his concentration back and once he was immersed in towers and towers of folders and papers, he was able to momentarily forget the source of his frustration. He was efficiently working on another document when a deep voice disturbed his rhythm.

 

"A document from Mr. Shindong."

 

Hardly moving from his chair, Luhan just stretched his arm to get the said document. The owner of the voice handed it to him and quietly left the place. He was already two sentences back in his work with the papers when Luhan started knitting his eyebrows as realization dawned on him.

 

The voice. It was really familiar. He knew he had heard it before. Very recently so. But when? It was familiar enough, but he knew it wasn't very much so. When? When? When?

 

In another two seconds, he found himself running down the hallway to chase after the man dressed in a casual white tee and denims, totally different from all the office guys in the place. Luhan didn't call out to him as he knew it would create too much of a disturbance for everyone if he started shouting, plus he doesn't even know the guy's name, so he just ran after him. He managed to catch him just before they reached the door. As Luhan grabbed the man's shoulder, the guy he was chasing turned around revealing a familiar face.

 

"You're... You're that... waiter guy." Luhan said panting. It was the same young waiter with pale skin and lean body that asked him to get out of the staff room after Xiumin left him there.

 

The guy stared at Luhan for a while before saying something. "Yes." He said in a deep monotone voice.

 

Luhan didn't know if he just recognized him now or if the guy just pretended not to know him earlier, but he currently have no time for those little details. "What are you doing here?" he asked. This time he managed to get the words out without wheezing, already more or less caught his breath.

 

"I'm an intern here. I'm Oh Sehun." he replied with hardly any change in his facial expression as he bowed. He also offered his hand and Luhan took it, even though he was getting a bit weirded out with the guy's short and exact replies.

 

"Lu Han. But you can call me Luhan." he introduced himself as well.

 

After the introductions, Sehun attempted to turn heel and leave the office. But Luhan wasn't done talking with him yet.

 

"Wait. Wait. Okay. You're an intern here but you were the waiter last night, too. And I didn't know that our office accepts interns, unless you got in through a recommendation from someone here."

 

Sehun paused for a while, a bit bothered at how he will answer Luhan's queries without giving long explanations. He doesn't like talking for long, or explaining, because he wasn't very good at expressing himself. Plus, he needed to head back downstairs because there were still some papers that needs to be delivered to the other cubicles. After much pondering, he decided to just pass the curious Luhan to the one that got him in the company.

 

He pointed at the area where Luhan's cubicle is and just replied with "Chen-hyung." and looked back at Luhan with a face that almost asked, 'Can I leave now?'. How he managed to look like that with his unchanged expression, Luhan doesn't know. All he knew was that he had stalled the young man long enough, plus he knows he can get more answers from his lively neighbor.

 

"Thanks." was all Luhan managed to say, before almost sprinting back at the cubicle area and straight to Chen's desk.

 

Luhan was so hyped up about questioning his office neighbor that he forgot to sort out how to start the conversation. He appeared at the entrance of Chen's cubicle and the younger man turned his chair around. He was already looking a lot better than earlier with the half finished coffee still in his hands.

 

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked with a smirk on his face, the air of mischief also revived by the hot drink.

 

"That... intern..." he said, still in a confused state of mind.

 

"I knew I heard Sehun. That brat didn't even greet me. Anyway. What's up with Sehun? Don't tell me you're going to change targets from Xiumin-hyung to Sehun, cause that will totally make me think that you're a jerk."

 

Luhan had officially met and started talking with Chen just yesterday but the guy had never failed to make him stunned enough to forget what he was about to say. It was both amazing and frightening.

 

"You know Xiumin? And why do you know that waiter, Sehun?" he finally managed to say.

 

"Well, I also work in Frostbite so of course I know them. Plus Xiumin-hyung is my cousin so I've known him since forever." Chen said matter-of-factly.

 

"You work there? But you have office." Luhan said in disbelief. Even he was forgetting the main topic of the conversation because of all these new information Chen was presenting him.

 

"I can still work on weekends, right? Plus they need the extra hand sometimes, like last night. They were short on waiters so I had to fill in." he replied as he took another sip of his coffee.

 

"You were there? That's why you looked terrible earlier?"

 

"Yes and yes."

 

"But I didn't see you there!"

 

"But I saw you."

 

Their conversation was brought to a halt once again as Luhan processed the flow of their talk. He already forgot the main point why he was questioning Chen in the first place. He needs to ask now or he'll get side tracked again.

 

"You know Xiumin? And he's your cousin?"

 

"Yes." Chen smiled at him, completely amused at the conversation.

 

"And you do know that Ga Hee and I broke up last week, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I know I'll be asking a favor from you, but could you help me explain that to him. He thinks that I used him to cheat on Ga Hee."

 

Chen snorted in an attempt to hold back a laugh, then cleared his throat before talking again. "You do realize that you just..." he cleared his throat again, "admitted... that you and my cousin did... that." 

 

The moment Chen said that, Luhan wished that a hole will appear beneath his feet and swallow him whole. He can't believe that he just blurted that out. Why is he getting so stupid and disorganized when it comes to Xiumin?

 

"You look like you're wishing that the earth will just swallow you whole." Chen commented with Luhan's lack of response.

 

Luhan looked wide-eyed at him and Chen smirked again and said, "Bull's eye?"

 

The younger finished his drink and settled the empty cup on his table before facing Luhan again. "First, there's no need for the earth to swallow you whole. That's the only course of events when you're with hyung. Second, I already told him last night about you and Ga Hee but he's as stubborn as a rock. Third, if you really want to convince him, I suggest that you go back to the club tonight and ask him what you can do for him to believe you."

 

Luhan ended up nodding like a kid as Chen gave him clear detailed instructions as to what he could do.

 

"And fourth, can we settle on what honorifics I should use to you? You're older in the company and older in age, but I would really like the 'hyung' than the 'sunbae'."

 

"Yeah. Hyung is fine. Thanks, Chen."

 

"What do you mean 'Thanks'? I'll be collecting fees for the trouble." He smiled again before turning his chair back to his desk. Luhan didn't know if Chen was serious with the fees or not, but he'll be sure to treat him to lunch in the next few days if he can manage to fix this mess with Xiumin.

 

~*~

 

Suho was busy making phone calls in the staff room for the additional supplies that failed to arrive in the bar earlier, and now he doesn't know if they can survive the night with the stock they have left. With their main supplier being unable to send them what they need, he went on to contact all other available suppliers that he knows. He was so busy with tending to the trouble, that even though there was a slight commotion in the club, he trusted Xiumin enough to take care of it for now.

 

After a good few hours on the phone, he finally managed to finish making calls and went out himself to pick up the things they need. He saw a huge crowd over the counter but tucked his curiosity under his arms and proceeded to the parking lot and drove away.

 

He came back after another hour with everything they need all loaded in the pick-up van. After calling Chanyeol and Jongin out to help him with the supplies, the three of them brought everything in and that's when Suho noticed a guy knocked out over the counter, while Xiumin continued to wipe glasses and prepare drinks.

 

Suho gave a questioning look at Chanyeol while motioning to the brown haired guy, still holding a beer mug even while out cold.

 

"Some idiot who was trying to "prove a point" with hyung. You know that there's only one way to do that against Xiumin-hyung." Chanyeol said as he shook his head and hoisted another case of liquor.

 

"How many?" Suho asked.

 

"I lost count. The guy is a heavy drinker but..."

 

"Yeah. I know. Xiumin drunk is just not possible."

 

"The guy kinda looked familiar, though."

 

"How so? He's not a regular, is he? Because I'm pretty sure almost everyone here knows that challenging Xiumin to a drinking competition is just pure foolishness."

 

"No. Not a regular. Well, it did become quite a show earlier. It had been ages since someone was stupid enough to bite into hyung's challenge, so the customers found the competition... entertaining."

 

"Hah! I hope he wakes up before closing time. I don't want to think about how to take care of a drunk guy after all the things I had to deal with earlier."

 

~*~

 

At half past three, closing time came around and all the staff of Frostbite was already tidying up the place, but the brown haired customer was still unmoving and out cold over the counter.

 

At around 4:00 a.m., someone came in through the back door and approached the counter silently.

 

"What's with the knocked out guy?" he asked the staff as they were doing some final touches on the cleaning.

 

"Just an idiot drunk." Xiumin answered as he helped Kyungsoo with the last plates.

 

"What's up Baek? Any problems with Kris?" Suho asked the fair skinned man with angular eyes. Baekhyun is a journalist that works in a magazine that focuses on celebrities and their love life, or any other tasty detail they can find. It isn't known to anyone else except for the staff of Frostbite, but Baekhyun is the one responsible for taking care of all of Kris' issues, especially the fact of hiding to the public that the famous model is gay and is actually living together with his boyfriend. Well, it wasn't like Kris knows himself, because it was an arrangement just between Suho and Baekhyun, since Suho is far more concerned with Kris' image than the guy himself.

 

"Nah. Nothing about Kris-hyung. I'm just here to pick Chanyeol up." he said as he smiled and waved at his boyfriend who was helping Jongin and Sehun with arranging the tables.

 

Baekhyun sat on one of the chairs near the counter and waited patiently until Chanyeol was free to go, and together the couple went out of the club hand in hand. The two young waiters bid the owners farewell as they also left the place with a sleepy Kyungsoo almost leaning on Jongin for support. Then it was just Suho, Xiumin and a still sleeping customer. Before the two of them could discuss what to do with the man, Suho's phone rang and displayed a caller "Leeteuk-hyung".

 

"Ne, hyung?"

 

"What? What time did he leave?"

 

"He's on his way home?"

 

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving now. Thanks."

 

"Yeah. You take care, too, hyung."

 

Suho faced Xiumin with an apologetic and panicked expression on his face. "I'm sorry Xiu. I'll leave the guy to you. I need to get home quick. Kris is drunk and..."

 

"Yeah. Go home before Kris starts posting on his SNS that his wife is missing." Xiumin said as he shoved his best friend out of the place.

 

"Now..." Xiumin walked slowly to the counter and stared at the still sleeping guy. He propped his elbow against the surface and rested his face on the palm of his hand. He noted once again those lovely pair of eyes, small nose and thin pink almost red lips, not to mention the slight touch of pink on his fair skin because of all the liquor he drank earlier. He looks absolutely beautiful. He had to resist the urge to comb those not-so-long bangs out of his face because he has something more important to do.

 

"Okay. I'm only telling you this because you're asleep but... I'm sorry. I was the one who misunderstood everything and accused you without hearing your explanation. Chen already told me last night that you were telling the truth about the break up but when you appeared in the club earlier... I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed to admit that I was wrong. But you were so determined to prove me wrong that I did this to you, knowing that you won't win against me. I'll pay for all the drinks, even if you did lose to me." Xiumin said. He felt stupid having a one sided conversation with a knocked out guy but he was glad that he was able to get all those words out of his system.

 

He stood straight and added "I hope I can make up for my mistake, but I don't know how to do that." before walking away to retrieve his bag from the staff room. But he was barely a few steps away when he stopped dead on his tracks as a voice sounded from behind him.

 

"You can give me your phone number for starters."


	10. EXTRA: Kris' Wife

Leeteuk had been working as Kris' manager ever since the man officially worked as a model after finishing his degree in college. Needless to say that he knows his artist like an open book, of course including the facts about his "married life". But that wasn't a fact needed to be shared to the public. It was a good thing that Kris' "wife" was concerned with the model's image because the person himself wasn't.

 

During the first few months of working with the guy, he had never failed to mention his lover. Always boasting about how cute she is or how pretty she is or that she's doing this or doing that. He had described her every feature that Leeteuk even wondered if she was even physically real because everything that comes out of Kris' mouth was all her beautiful qualities. But then again, Kris is a stunning looking guy so finding a lover as perfect looking as the one as he's describing might not be totally impossible. 

 

Leeteuk once asked to see her photo, but Kris gave him a sad expression and told him that his lover doesn't like it when he carries pictures of her. At first he thought that it might be because not everything Kris said was true or that because the said lover doesn't want any trouble for her celebrity boyfriend because he had been an active part time model even though he was still in college. He mentioned that they had been together since college, too, way back to the time when he was just starting his career.

 

Leeteuk almost gave up on ever meeting her but that one time Kris got drunk over a celebratory party in the company, he had to carry the model's big ass back to his condo unit. The model had told him that his lover just lives a floor above his own but that they mostly stay together, the other unit only containing a few of their other things. Leeteuk wasn't expecting much since Kris mentioned that she works the night shift, but he still hoped that she'll be home since it's already around 3:00 a.m.

 

Drunk as he was that he couldn't even stand, much more walk on his own, at least Kris was conscious enough to unlock the door to the unit. They came in to an empty home and the poor manager pondered a bit for his unluckiness over not seeing the said lover during this rare chance that he got the excuse to visit Kris' house. The model never allowed anyone to visit his house with the reason that his lover didn't like any unexpected visitor. Leeteuk had hoisted him to the living room sofa to lie him down but the guy had managed to drag him along and both of them fell on the floor. While he was trying to get up, he heard the sound of the opening door and prepared himself to finally lay eyes on the unknown lover. But what welcomed the two of them wasn't a petite pretty girl as Leeteuk had imagined, instead it's a fair-skinned young man, probably around Kris' age, with an obvious shocked expression upon seeing the unwanted visitor, namely him. Leeteuk was determined to make himself believe that the young man was just a friend staying over at Kris' place, or anything that will make him not the "lover" he was expecting to see, but when the drunk guy who was more or less unconscious just a few seconds ago saw the other man standing at the door, he quickly pushed Leeteuk away from him, run towards the man and grabbed his shoulders.

 

"Suho. I'm not cheating on you. This is just my manager. I swear I wasn't doing anything bad. I promise." the drunk model hastily explained.

 

At that moment, Leeteuk exchanged an awkward look with the man called "Suho" before Kris got dizzy again because of the sudden action. They both escorted Kris in his bed, still murmuring the words "I promise. I wasn't cheating on you. I promise." Once they had got him under the blankets, Suho invited him to the kitchen for something to drink.

 

"Thanks for taking Kris home." Suho started as he practically drilled holes in the cup of hot coffee in front of him.

 

Leeteuk stared at the young man. He fits every physical description Kris made of his lover. Fair-skin. Thin red lips. Deep brown eyes. A small face. Brown short hair. Around 5'6 in height, quite tall but small next to Kris' 6'2. Slender arms and legs. Small hands, for a man. And even though he's looking at another man and he's undeniably straight, Leeteuk had to admit, Kris was right, his lover is beautiful.

 

He released a deep sigh and just flopped himself on the chair he was sitting on and stared at the ceiling. Suho gave him a worried and panicked expression and he had no choice but to smile at him.

 

"You don't have to worry. I'm not really the type to judge people about their preference and their relationship. And I must tell you, Kris had been very vocal about your features and characteristics that I would've probably realized sooner or later that you guys are together. I mean you fit every damn description that he made. Though, I did imagine a girl rather than a guy."

 

Suho still looked unsure as he remained quiet in his seat.

 

"Don't worry. I won't blab about this to anyone. Your secret is safe with me." he added in an attempt to ease up his nervous companion.

 

Only then did Suho released a breath that he had been holding since he saw his lover with a guest. His features somehow relaxed a bit and he became even more handsome, if that was even possible, Leeteuk thought.

 

"Actually I think this will work out for the better. I'll be on your side. I mean I can take care of other issues and I can even start telling the other staff that I met his lover. And stop Kris from blurting out stuff that will get you guys discovered. That is, if you want it hidden."

 

Suho just gave him a hesitant nod, biting his lower lip unconsciously.

 

"Thank you. For taking care of him."

 

Now everything is falling into place. Why Kris said that his lover doesn't like it when he carries pictures of her, because it wasn't a "her" but a "him". Why Kris never mentioned "her" name. Why Kris' lover was so secretive about everything. Why the model never allowed his manager to pick him up from his house. Why they were never caught on any dating gossip if they were already together for at least two years. It was because it's a "he" and not a "she".

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who doesn't want this out and not Kris, right?" Leeteuk asked the still nervous Suho in front of him.

 

"Yeah. Kris never really cared about what other people might think so I have to care about it for him. I mean he's a celebrity and all..." he replied.

 

Leeteuk just smiled at him and said, "Must be hard being with him. I can totally relate."

 

Ever since then, Suho and he had been pretty close, exchanging messages and even going out for dinner sometimes, of course with a Kris tagging along. Leeteuk had been honest about him and took care of the issues he can handle. He started telling the staff that he finally met the unknown girlfriend and supported all the information Kris had told them so far. He also made some very good excuses about why there were no pictures of her or why they can not meet her privately.

 

But more than the trouble of taking care of the issues, he found the advantage of getting connected with the model's lover, and that is discovering how much of a Suho-idiot Kris is. Kris literally does anything and everything for Suho's sake. Plus Suho can very well control his lover, and Kris has no choice but to listen.

 

Wednesday Morning

 

Today, like any other mess he found too much to handle by himself, he dialed Suho's number, hoping that he's already finished with his work in the club.

 

"Ne, hyung?"

 

"Kris disappeared while I was out for toilet break. I asked the others about where he went and they said he just suddenly left the place when they teased him that they're going to snatch his wife away while he's drunk here." A couple of years ago, Kris had changed the way he called Suho when talking about him in front of other people, from just a "lover" now he calls him his "wife", igniting an inside rumor that he had secretly gotten married. But that news remained well within their circle, since none of them wanted real trouble for their co-worker.

 

"What? What time did he leave?"

 

"Less than ten minutes ago. I tried looking for him but he's not around anymore. I think he's already on his way home."

 

"He's on his way home?"

 

"I think so. I think you should get home, too. I don't know what he might do when he gets there without finding you home. The guy is drunk enough to fall for the others' jokes, after all."

 

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving now. Thanks."

 

"Yeah. Take care."

 

"Yeah. You take care, too, hyung."

 

After finishing the short phone call, he released a deep sigh, wondering once again how he got himself involved with such a troublesome artist. Even after five years of working with him, he still found him troublesome and hard to handle, but at least he's very well used to it by now. He might've never survived all those years with the guy if he didn't have the extra hand he always asked from Kris' one and only "wife".


	11. Contact

"You can give me your phone number for starters."

 

Xiumin immediately turned around to find Luhan propped up on his elbow with a sweet smile on those cursedly beautiful lips. His eyes looked a bit sleepy, probably because he's undeniably drunk and somehow Xiumin found Luhan's appearance really sexy. He actually felt himself swoon at the sight of that drunk man over the counter. Xiumin might not be drunk, but Luhan did put up a good fight and made him drink quite the amount of alcohol.

 

"Or I can give your drunk ass a lift home." Good thing he remembered to give a response and not be stuck staring at Luhan's face, but it was honestly taking all of his willpower to keep himself focused and responsive.

 

"That works, too." Luhan conceded.

 

"I didn't know you had a cute side on you." he added, his gaze was still fixed on Xiumin and it suddenly made him self conscious. He realized by now that Luhan had been awake the entire time he was saying all that shit about his mistake and the guy had the nerve to pretend to be asleep.

 

"I didn't know you were a dirty player." Xiumin responded not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

 

"Aren't you glad that I received the apology?" Luhan looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and the smile on his face still intact, he was obviously enjoying the conversation and Xiumin instinctively knew that he wouldn't be able to put up a fight against him, not now when he's getting so mesmerized by him.

 

"Whatever. I just need to change so I can take you home. I won't be responsible if you have to drag yourself to work with a major hangover. I won't let you skip work either. If you're absent, I can tell Chen to message your boss that you partied all night." he smirked at Luhan before disappearing to the staff room to change.

 

~*~

 

'Oh God! He's so cute!' Luhan thought as Xiumin shut the door.

 

Xiumin had that proud and confident air around him with his sharp blunt responses, a bit of mischief in those playful eyes, even threatened that he'll report him to work, but behind all that is a caring side. He had apologized and even offered him a lift home. Luhan found it both amusing and cute. And every time he smiles, Luhan can feel his insides stirring in a way he never felt before. He let his head rest comfortably on the surface of the counter. Its coldness giving him the much needed comfort of his hot face. He didn't know if the heat was due to the alcohol alone or because of something else entirely.

 

In a matter of minutes, Xiumin emerged out of the room. Luhan turned his head to look at the man and he caught his breath as he laid eyes on him. He was wearing a semi fit short sleeved navy blue shirt and a pair of black denims. It was simple and yet he looked so devastatingly handsome. It was almost impossible to comprehend that he appeared to be the most beautiful girl when he first laid eyes on him, the cutest little thing in the world just a few minutes ago and now he's this handsome man standing before Luhan.

 

~*~

 

Luhan smiled at him as soon as he came out of the room. It took all of his power not to evade that look. It was making him weak and light headed. 'Am I drunk?' he asked himself. Although, he'd never been drunk before, given his job, plus he'd always had a high alcohol tolerance, but he couldn't think of any reason why he would be feeling like this right now.

 

"What are you still doing there? Get up. We're leaving." he told Luhan in a demanding tone.

 

"I would've done that if I could..." Luhan replied, still slumped over the counter. "I think I'll come crashing down on the floor the moment I attempt to stand up."

 

Xiumin sighed in defeat and approached him. He grabbed his arm and hoisted him up, draping Luhan's arm over his shoulder and grabbing him by the waist. When Luhan's face came to view, just a few centimeters away from his own, he was suddenly aware of the proximity of their bodies. The few inches of their bare skin that meets with each other reached fever pitch and burned a trail right down to his groin. It was maddening. The sensation Luhan's skin was giving to his body. It wasn't even a sensual touch, just a casual brush of the skin and yet he can feel his whole body burn with desire.

 

"Your skin feels hot..." Luhan said as they more or less staggered to the parking lot.

 

"At least I'm up on my feet." he replied. 

 

The rascal had the nerve to smile at that reply. He looked so handsome with that small face and gentle features, not to mention his tall lean body against him, the subtle warmness emanating from it even through the layers of fabric separating their bodies. Xiumin wished that he could let his hands roam around Luhan's body once more and to turn that skin hot with his touch. To lay his eyes on his nude toned body. To hear him moan in pleasure as he makes a mess out of him. Too late. He felt an ache travel down his body. The fabric restraining it felt tight. Too tight. And he suddenly found himself praying that Luhan wouldn't look at the obvious bulge in his pants as he tries to think straight every time Luhan's arm brushes against his nape.

 

He was so glad when they finally reached the car. At last, he could finally put a distance between them and calm himself. Xiumin settled Luhan on the passenger seat and slowly made his way to the driver's seat. He was mentally submerging himself in ice cold water in a desperate attempt to cool himself down and lessen the obviousness of his already half hard cock.

 

As they drove away, Xiumin was thankful enough that Luhan preferred to face the window and be showered with the cold air, because all his attempts to calm down was futile and the tightness of his pants was getting really uncomfortable as he continue to pretend to be oblivious about it. Drown in ice cold water.

 

After a 15-minute drive, they pulled over on one of the apartment buildings around the place. Luhan tried to unload himself from the car, but the way he was gripping the car door was enough proof that he won't get to his floor unscathed. Even though he was still hesitant to help Luhan carry himself, because his body refused to calm down still, Xiumin still got off the car to assist him. 

 

"I'm appearing really lame right now." Luhan said, but he was definitely smiling when Xiumin grabbed him and help him walk.

 

"Yes, you are. You're being a total pain in the ass." Xiumin answered. Drown in ice cold water. 

 

Luhan chuckled at the response and only if he knows how much that sound was ruffling Xiumin's feathers and how much he's restraining himself from jumping the guy and slamming him against the wall and well just... Ice cold water.

 

"You're being really cute tonight." he commented, almost leaning his face on Xiumin's.

 

"You're totally drunk." Xiumin retorted, shaking his head at Luhan's stupid comments.

 

"I probably am."

 

They reached the second floor where Luhan's apartment is. Xiumin decided to see Luhan to the end since he already took the trouble of escorting him inside the house. They reached Luhan's bedroom without fumbling along the way. As he was about to settle him down, Luhan's taller body managed to drag Xiumin down as well. Luhan landed on his back, while Xiumin managed to stretch his arms just in time before his face slammed onto Luhan's. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Luhan broke the silence.

 

"I think I really am drunk." he said as he coiled his hand around Xiumin's nape and pulled him down and their lips meet in a hungry kiss. And that was pretty much it for Xiumin's self restraint. He was already tired of keeping himself in check for the last few minutes and mentally drowning himself in frozen water. As their lips parted, Xiumin lightly pulled at Luhan's bottom lip and looked straight at him, revealing the desire in his eyes and whispered.

 

"I think I'm also a bit drunk." He nibbled on Luhan's earlobes before capturing his lips once more, licking the ends of his mouth before slipping his tongue inside and let his hands roam around his body. He slipped his hands underneath Luhan's shirt and lets his hand explore the flat hard planes of his abs, then up to his chest. He felt the hunger in his touch, he didn't realize how much he was craving to have Luhan at the mercy of his hands until he was actually there and tracing the contours of that lean body. He was so busy fulfilling his needs that he was caught off guard when Luhan also slipped his hand inside and covered the expanse of his back, his hand leaving a burning trail on his skin.

 

"I knew your skin would feel this hot." Luhan whispered huskily right next to his ear. Xiumin's hips buckled up at the sensation Luhan's hand and voice was giving him and accidentally met Luhan's hips. There was something hard pressing against his hips and instinctively Xiumin slid his body against his.

 

Xiumin rolled his hips to meet Luhan's erection and felt the pressure between thin layers of clothing. He settled himself on top of him and rocked against him, thrusting against Luhan's hard length. It was getting unbearable. The tightness of the fabric just got too unbearable and Luhan must've felt the same thing because they reached for each other's pants at almost the same time. In the span of a few seconds, both of them were naked and staring at the sight of each other's bare skin.

 

Still with an air of uncertainty, Luhan reached for Xiumin's cock and pulls. As Xiumin moaned, he increased his pace and tugs harder. Xiumin's face was decorated with an attractive shade of pink and his voice was getting breathy and sexy, distracting him from everything else. He was so focused on Xiumin's face that he failed to notice where his hand was until he felt strong fingers wrap around his cock. 

 

"Damn! I didn't bring any lube!" Xiumin cursed with a taste of frustration in his voice. He continued working over Luhan with skillful hands and just the thought that he was thinking of going all the way this time almost made Luhan finish alone. 

 

Feeling almost defeated by that sudden attack from Xiumin, he found his strength and turned the tables around. He moved over Xiumin and changed their position so that this time, he's the one mounting him. He leaned on him and kissed those thin pink lips again, letting his tongue slip inside and ravished his mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouth, Xiumin gave an especially loud moan when Luhan's hand found one of his nipples and pinched it.

 

"You're such... a dirty player." Xiumin said in between his moans because Luhan refused to cease his continuous attack on his cock and his chest. In reply, Luhan just gave him a sly smile.

 

"You couldn't... even stand earlier." he added just before one ecstatic moan escaped him when Luhan found his other nipple.

 

"Well, you're being too cute, it'll be rude to let you do all the work." Luhan whispered and tongued his ear.

 

"Shut up!" Xiumin answered in an almost gasp.

 

As Luhan left his ear and nuzzled at his neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, Xiumin grew impatient as he failed to feel Luhan's teeth against his skin. He found himself wishing that Luhan would just bite him and leave bright red welts in his wake, but the guy seemed determined not to accidentally leave any mark on his skin this time. He continued to sensitize Xiumin's neck, leaving kisses and licking it over and over again, but he didn't suck it nor give the lightest of bites, as if purposely teasing him.

 

"Bite it!" he whispered almost desperately, ceasing his attention on working over Luhan's cock and grabbed the back of his head, sinking his hand on that brown soft hair and pushing him onto his skin, telling him to go ahead and mark him. And as he did so, he felt Luhan's smile imprint on his neck.

 

"You're too cute." Luhan said before he scraped against Xiumin's shoulder and slowly bite him where his neck and shoulder meet, the exact same place where Luhan marked him the first time they met. The sweet delicious ache traveled all the way down to his groin and the heat between them grew burning hot. Their hands moved urgently over each other as they impregnate the air with moans of ecstasy. Luhan licked and sucked the fresh mark that he made, leaving trails of kisses around it before biting it once more and they both moaned in unison, finding mutual release in each other's hands.

 

~*~

 

Luhan woke up to the persistent alarm of his phone. His state was a sorry mess of a splitting headache and languid body movement. The hangover was worse than what he had expected. Well, last night was the most he drank in his life after all. Speaking of last night... Xiumin.

 

He looked around the room but there was no more trace of the beautiful man he was with last night. His heart sank at the thought that everything of last night happened with the excuse that they're both drunk, when in fact he was undoubtedly conscious about everything. And he's pretty sure that Xiumin was a lot sober than he was.

 

The moment Xiumin helped him get to his feet at the club, he was already mentally trying to handle a popping boner. Being exposed to Xiumin's body at such close proximity was just too much for his weak drunk state to handle. When he felt Xiumin's hot body temperature, he silently hoped that it was also because he was getting turned on as much as he was, but it was still a far-fetched thought at the moment. The cold air during the ride to his place wasn't much help with calming down either, especially when he needed the extra hand with walking to his apartment. When he accidentally dragged Xiumin along when he fell down on his bed, Luhan decided that he had enough and just gambled through the air as he pulled the other man in a searing kiss. And well, the night definitely took a hot turn after that.

 

Still groggy and unorganized, he did his best to stand up. The corner of his eye saw a familiar looking card, the very same looking card Xiumin left at the hotel when they first met. But upon close inspection, he realized that it wasn't the same one afterall, instead of the word "Frostbite", the card indicated a "Kim Xiumin" along with an email address and a phone number. Finding it hard to believe, Luhan flopped over his bed again, reading and rereading the bits of information on the card. 

 

A smile was threatening to break out of his face when he decided to flip it over. There was something at the back of the card, a message in neat handwriting:

 

You were asking for my contact details. Don't you dare call me in the morning or I'll block you instantly.

P.S. If you skip work, just remember that I'll make Chen report you.

 

P.P.S. Stop saying I'm cute. I am not cute!

 

Luhan chuckled as he read it. He didn't know why or how but he found it very endearing. He read it one more time and smiled to himself. He guessed, he had no other choice but to endure his sorry hangover and get his ass to the office today. Before standing up, he reread the card's info and the message behind. 'Damn! He's so cute!' he thought, then safely tucked the card in his wallet and made his way to the bathroom.


	12. Small World

Luhan managed to reach his office desk... barely. His world was spinning as he more or less staggered his way to the building. He was growing worse by the minute and he wouldn't be surprised if someone will tell him that his face is turning green because he was feeling really sick. Upon reaching his table, he let his face land on the cold surface of his desk in an attempt to ease up his sorry-hangover state. Will he survive today without throwing up at least twice?

 

He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the world spin then he heard a thud on his desk. He opened his eyes to a steaming cup placed in front of him along with Chen standing not too far away from him. The younger had an amused expression painted on his face as Luhan struggled to give an exasperated eye roll.

 

"Black coffee. It's good for a hangover." he said, folding his arms in front of his chest. Luhan didn't quite notice before but Chen's voice sounded really soothing when he talks normally and not being a total troll. Of course, he kept that realization to himself, he wouldn't want to offer Chen any more compliments, not now when the younger is obviously planning to troll him any second now.

 

He took a whiff off the air with the scent of the coffee. It was quite a relaxing aroma and he was really appreciating the mood when he knitted his eyebrows as a different kind of realization dawned on him.

 

"You knew this would happen!" he said accusingly back at his younger officemate.

 

"Of course I do." Chen replied confidently. "There's no other way to get around hyung once he decides to be a stubborn ass."

 

"Wait... You knew he believed you afterall?!" he questioned him, with his voice slightly raised. He had to release a grunt right after that, as he remembered about his splitting headache and that loud sound isn't really friendly with him right now.

 

Chen just chuckled in response and said "Just drink your coffee, Luhan-hyung." Then he turned around and left Luhan's cubicle.

 

"I'm regretting the "hyung" now, you know." Luhan said in the air, hoping that Chen heard everything through the cubicle walls.

 

He reached for the drink the younger left him and took a little sip and immediately felt better. He was considering thanking Chen for the coffee treat when he heard his voice again.

 

"I'm charging for that coffee, Luhan-hyung!"

 

"Shut up, Chen!"

 

~*~

 

A couple more hours in his day and Luhan was able to function normally, or as normal as his sleep-deprived, hangover body would allow. Well at least he was able to finish working on the office papers on his desk. The coffee Chen brought him really helped him get the boost he needed for the day. He guessed that it would be natural for Chen to know all about hangover remedies since he works at a bar. Although he was actually planning to use his hangover to call Xiumin and ask him for advice over it, now he lost the perfect excuse to do so.

 

After finishing the morning batch of his work, Luhan went out of the office to go to the nearest store to grab something to eat. Luckily there's a supermarket just a couple of blocks from their building. His system is currently functioning with booze and coffee as fuel and he had to admit, that's not very healthy. Maybe instant food from the convenience store isn't the healthiest choice either but at least it's food.

 

He grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a can of coffee, hoping that the drink will work its magic once more. He silently lined to the cashier when he noticed the tall man right in front of him. The man's figure seemed really familiar and when he turned around and saw his face, Luhan instantly realized the familiarity.

 

"Ah!" They both said in unison when they met each other's eyes.

 

The man had a very deep voice and he was a couple of inches taller than Luhan. He was the other bartender who was working alongside Xiumin at the bar during the last two nights that he had been there. Luhan took a quick look at the man's grocery basket and saw fresh vegetables and meat. Suddenly, he felt the urge to hide his basket with the instant food he would be having for lunch.

 

"How's the hangover?" the man started. He had a warm smile and an overly familiar tone which Luhan found warm rather than intimidating.

 

"Best one I had." he replied.

 

The man laughed with that deep voice of his and moved one step forward as the line grew shorter.

 

"Well, Xiumin-hyung's the best drinker you'll meet so I guess it will be your best hangover, unless you want another match."

 

"No, thanks. I can't afford another day like this."

 

The man restrained another laugh. "I'm Chanyeol by the way. I'm also a bartender at Frostbite."

 

"Luhan. I'm Luhan. And well... I'm an office guy."

 

Their short conversation was interrupted when it was time for Chanyeol to pay his groceries. After paying, the tall man gave a friendly wave at Luhan then slipped him a paid coffee can and said, "Coffee's always best for a major hangover." before disappearing with a few long strides.

 

Luhan left the store with two cans of coffee and even before drinking those, he knew that he would be overdosed with caffeine if he drinks any more than this.

 

"Yo~" 

 

He turned around to the sound of the unfamiliar greeting and saw a stranger. He knew he had never saw him before but the man looked and smiled at him as if he was so sure that it was Luhan he was greeting. Different from Chanyeol's boyish features, this man had... okay, Luhan had to admit, the guy looked pretty. He had droopy angular eyes, a small face and thin pink lips.

 

"Yes. Don't worry. You don't know me." the man said as he approached Luhan. "Because you're dead drunk when I came to the bar." he added.

 

Luhan's face formed an "Oh." when the man explained how he knew about him, but he was unable to respond as the man handed him a drink and said, "Baekhyun. I'll see you around Luhan."

 

He was left dumbfounded as the man jogged away from him and at the distance linked arms with a tall man Luhan was quite sure was Chanyeol's figure. He looked at the cold drink handed to him and had to release a deep sigh as he now have three cans of coffee.

 

~*~

 

After finishing his poor excuse for a lunch, Luhan made his way back to his office desk. He was just in time to find their tall pale intern making his way to his cubicle. Luhan gave Sehun a simple greeting, in which the younger returned with a bow and his still unchanged poker face. In the few times Luhan had seen Sehun, he couldn't remember an instance when the younger had shown any changes in his expression so therefore he had made a mental note not to prod the intern for any forced smile or whatnot.

 

Sehun silently handed him a new batch of folders and papers and Luhan immediately placed those on top of his desk. He might've looked okay by now but he was still feeling a bit dizzy and weak. Although he's not sure if it was still due to the hangover or because of overdosing on caffeine.

 

Luhan heard a thud on the other side of his desk and when he turned to look, he saw Sehun placing... yet again another can of coffee. Before he could protest, the younger said a simple "Hangover remedy." then exited his cubicle. Luhan couldn't bear to reject the younger's offer because that was the warmest gesture he had shown, and though he may not look it, Luhan assumed that it was Sehun's own way of showing that he cared for the people around him.

 

He didn't start his work right away, instead he opened his phone and stared at Xiumin's contact details. He already messaged Xiumin about his own contact details so he wouldn't be marked as an unknown number once Luhan found the perfect excuse to call him. He hesitated if he should call, given that he doesn't have anything to talk about with him.

 

"Just call."

 

Luhan looked up, and sure enough, he found Chen peeking from the other side of the cubicle wall.

 

"I have nothing to talk about with him." he answered.

 

"So Xiumin-hyung did give you his number." Chen answered with glee.

 

"Damn it, Chen!" 

 

"What~ You're the one who offered the information." 

 

"Whatever."

 

"Just call him."

 

"I'm not even sure if he'll answer."

 

"Five bucks that he will."

 

"... okay."

 

Luhan dialed the number. He waited for the other line to pick up, but after several rings, he was answered with the phone operator's voice telling him that the number he was calling was unattended.

 

"See? No answer."

 

Chen silently gave him five bucks then told him "Call him again."

 

"What? He didn't pick up the phone. I don't think he wants to talk to me."

 

"Just call again."

 

"I don't want to get rejected twice."

 

"Ten bucks."

 

"Whatever."

 

Luhan called again and still... there was no answer.

 

"I told you."

 

Chen handed him ten bucks and once again told him to call.

 

"Let's stop this. He's not going to pick up."

 

"100 bucks."

 

Luhan looked at Chen and raised an eyebrow.

 

"I'm serious, Luhan-hyung." 

 

"You're wasting your money."

 

For the third time that day, Luhan dialled Xiumin's number. He was already mentally shaking his head when his thoughts was interrupted by Xiumin's voice.

 

"Sorry. I couldn't answer the phone earlier. I was driving."

 

Luhan glanced at Chen. The younger had a smirk on his face and Luhan threw a mental question 'How did you do that?'. But Chen just mouthed a "You owe me a hundred bucks." before getting back to his table.

 

"Hello? Earth to Luhan."

 

"Ah. Sorry. I was just a bit distracted."

 

"Are you okay? Still got a hangover?"

 

"I'm more or less fine now."

 

"You can grab a coffee if you're still---"

 

"I swear I'm gonna start pissing blood the moment I see another coffee can."

 

Luhan heard Xiumin let out a restrained laugh over the other end. It was cute. He doesn't even know why he thought of it that way but when he imagined Xiumin trying to restrain himself from bursting into a laugh, he found the picture undeniably cute.

 

"Maybe you should drink again to buffer that caffeine." Xiumin joked, he was still not done with holding his laugh. 

 

Different from the feeling Chen gives him when he starts trolling, Xiumin's own mischief left a different taste in his mouth.

 

"I think I'll collapse if I drink like last night again."

 

"You mean you weren't knocked out last night?"

 

"I can totally see how you're related to Chen."

 

"Hey! Chen is a lot worse than me!"

 

"Yes, he is."

 

"I need to drop the call now, I still need to grab a few of our supplies. Mind telling Chen to come to the bar tonight? Suho's out of action."

 

"Uhm... okay?"

 

"Thanks. See you around."

 

Luhan didn't quite got back to the real world immediately. He was still lost with his conversation with Xiumin. He couldn't believe that their conversation went that smooth even with the lack of any specific topic. 

 

"Luhan-hyung~ So? How was your first call?"

 

"It was... okay."

 

"You still owe me a hundred bucks."

 

Luhan handed Chen the money he lost in the bet, not even feeling down with the amount of money he lost in just a few minutes. If it wasn't for Chen's challenge he might've never acquired the courage to call.

 

"By the way, Xiumin told me to tell you to come to the bar tonight."

 

"Did he tell you why?"

 

"He said that... Suho? Yeah, Suho. He said that he was "out of action"."

 

Chen released a sigh that Luhan had no idea was what about and since Chen didn't offer any explanation about it, he just let it slide.

 

~*~

 

Office was done by 5:00 p.m. and Luhan wanted nothing more but to hit the sack. He was about to leave his cubicle when he saw Chen there waiting for him.

 

"Want to come to the bar with me?"

 

"What will you do there?"

 

"Oh. I'll just drop something off."

 

"Okay, then."

 

Together, they made their way to Frostbite. It was Luhan's first time using the back entrance of the club, because during the last two nights, he came in as a customer.

 

When they came in, they immediately saw Chanyeol tidying up the bar area.

 

"Heard Suho-hyung was out of action." Chen greeted the tall bartender.

 

"Yeah. That's why he called for you." Chanyeol answered without taking his eyes off the counter.

 

"Yeah, about that... Chanyeol, this is Luhan-hyung."

 

At Chen's introduction of Luhan, Chanyeol lifted his face and faced the man he met at the supermarket earlier.

 

"Hello, again." Luhan said.

 

"Oh, you know each other?" Chen asked.

 

"Yeah. We met at the supermarket earlier." Chanyeol supported.

 

"Great then. I leave him to you, Yeol. I don't want hyung to find me here."

 

Chen disappeared, leaving Luhan unable to process why his officemate ditched him like that.

 

"You do realize that he just used you as a live sacirifce, right?" Chanyeol said, already shaking his head with a smile.

 

"What?"

 

"You're working tonight."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"I'm leaving."

 

"Oh, I won't let you."

 

"But you didn't stop Chen!"

 

Chanyeol gave Luhan a look that says "You really think I can stop him?" and Luhan found himself unconsciously agreeing to the thought that there was no stopping that guy.

 

"Well. I'm still leaving." Luhan said then he turned around to leave, only to be stopped by a hand that immediately grabbed his wrist.

 

"No. You're working tonight." Xiumin said with a smile and a firm grip.

 

"Uhm... okay. Sure."

 

~*~

 

Basically, Luhan took over of what this "Suho" guy's job is, which was managing the club for anything that might came up. It wasn't a hard job but it wasn't easy either. He was already running out of fuel even before he started this work at the club so it was no surprise that he was literally a breath away from collapsing when the closing hour came around. 

 

Xiumin told him to just sit down as they tidy up the place, which he complied without a protest. The bartender had offered him a ride home, saying it was the least he could do after suddenly dragging him to work the night.

 

The two waiters, Sehun and Jongin, were tidying up the floor area. Just like the previous night he was here, Sehun didn't even act like he knew him, on the contrary, Jongin was a warm shy guy who made him feel welcomed. The two young waiters of the club looked like the best of friends even with the total contrast of their personalities. Luhan didn't get to know much of the cook, Kyungsoo, because he stayed in the kitchen the entire night and was still cooped in there during cleaning time.

 

Just before they finished, Baekhyun came in through the back door and greeted everyone including Luhan. After a few minutes, he left together with his boyfriend Chanyeol. Luhan wasn't even surprised anymore, not after what he saw earlier during the day. Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo left together, and somehow Luhan could feel that there was something more between the cook and the shy waiter than just being co-workers.

 

"Let's go." Xiumin tapped him on the shoulder after he finished changing out of his work clothes.

 

Luhan didn't move immediately and just stared at him. Xiumin was definitely cute and handsome in whatever he wears. This time, he was wearing a black tee and jean shorts that ends around his knees.

 

"Come on. I'm not going to help you up because you're not drunk this time."

 

"Then I wish I was drunk so you'd help me up."

 

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing."

 

Luhan stood up and followed Xiumin to the car. This night's car ride was a lot less stressful than the previous one because they haven't had any skin contact at all. Although Luhan was very much wishing for an excuse to touch him again.

 

When they arrived, Luhan got off but he didn't expect Xiumin to get off the car too.

 

"Thanks for working on such short notice." Xiumin said after he walked to where Luhan was.

 

"It's okay. You needed the extra hand."

 

"Don't worry. We'll pay you for tonight."

 

"I'll be demanding a bonus."

 

Luhan was just joking when he said that, but he was caught off guard when Xiumin suddenly closed in the distance between them and grabbed his face to seal their lips together. It was a quick kiss but it was enough to fuel the desire in him. Xiumin took a step back and said in a confident tone.

 

"Is that enough for your "bonus"?"

 

Luhan laughed and snaked his arm around Xiumin's waist to pull him back.

 

"You're flattering yourself."

 

And he took those lips once again, but this time, it wasn't a quick kiss. He slipped his tongue inside and played with Xiumin's mouth. He pulled him even closer and placed his thigh in between Xiumin's legs. It was a good thing that Xiumin was leaning to the car or the two of them might've both fallen over.

 

Luhan momentarily forgot that they were out in the open and to make it worse, they were just outside his apartment complex but he didn't care. He didn't care if he was around the neighborhood or if he was making out with a guy. Xiumin's lips and body were the only thing he could think of.

 

After a while, they broke off, both gasping for air, but Luhan didn't let Xiumin go. He went and whisper in his ear, "Want to sleep over?"

 

Luhan was almost sure that Xiumin will agree, given that he didn't reject Luhan's advances plus the hardness he could feel in between Xiumin's legs. Xiumin nibbled Luhan's ear before whispering his response, "You're flattering yourself."

 

After that he broke off from Luhan's hold and after waving goodbye to him, drove off and left Luhan standing alone in front of his apartment complex with a goofy grin on his face.

 

"It's hard taming a cat." he whispered before making his way back to his unit.


	13. EXTRA: Big Brother Zhang

US. Morning.

 

Namjoon came especially early that day. It will be his first day joining the special team of the doctor he look up to. He heard that the head of the research team is a bright young vet who was also from Korea like him.

 

He reached the laboratory and thought that he will be the first person there but when he turned the knob he found someone already in their lab coat and busy looking into the microscope. He greeted a "good morning" but the guy doesn't look like he even heard the greeting. Namjoon let it slide and just assumed that he was too absorbed with what he was doing to notice anything around him. 

 

He grabbed a chair and sat at the side. With no one else in the room, his attention focused entirely on the black haired guy busy taking notes of his observations in the microscope. The guy looked around his age and around his height. When the guy stretched his foot, Namjoon's attention fell on the pair of slippers the guy was wearing. He was wearing pink fluffy indoor slippers. Namjoon looked at his brown leather shoes and suddenly thought if the laboratory requires them to bring indoor slippers, but he didn't find any shoe locker anywhere.

 

After a few more minutes, the other researchers came in one by one and all greeted their new recruit. The first guy who was there still didn't move an inch from his place and Namjoon kept on looking at him. The rest of the team noticed Namjoon's fascination over their... unique team member and decided that it was time for the briefing.

 

"Okay, Namjoon. Before we all start on briefing you about the laboratory's research, we first need to brief you about him." a guy that looked like the leader said. 

 

"Him?"

 

Leader-guy pointed at the still undisturbed guy working at the side even while the entire laboratory's attention is on Namjoon.

 

"He's our head in research." he told him.

 

Namjoon was quite sure that he was already talking to the head, given that he looked like the leader among everyone in the lab, but he was wrong. 

 

"He's also our maknae." A short bubbly girl added. "I'm Park Bom. You can call me Bom, or Bom-noona, whatever you want. Yixing calls me noona. His name is Zhang Yixing. This guy talking to you is Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. We just call him Khun. His name is too long."

 

"Okay, Bom. Thanks for that. But we need to brief Namjoon about Yixing first." Nichkhun interrupted her.

 

"He's only 23 years old but he's already the head of our research team. I'm Park Sandara, just call me Dara." Another girl interrupted.

 

"But you'll be our maknae starting today, since you're two years younger than Yixing." Nichkhun added.

 

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that Yixing doesn't notice anything around him, right?"

 

"Uhm... yes."

 

"We need to show you something..." Bom said as she called someone on her phone.

 

"Hello~ Good evening~ Mind giving a call on the lab office? We have a new member and we need to brief him about Xing." Bom talked away on her phone.

 

"Who's she talking to?" Namjoon asked Dara who was next to him.

 

"Yixing's brother." she casually said.

 

In a few seconds, the laboratory's phone started ringing and for the first time that day, Namjoon saw Yixing pay attention on something other than the microscope and his notebook. The phone gave a few more rings before Yixing stood up and said "I'm answering the phone~"

 

He picked up the phone and only stayed to talk for ten seconds.

 

"Who was it?" Nichkhun innocently asked.

 

"My brother. He just said good morning." Yixing answered with a cute smile on his face that made him look like nowhere older than 17.

 

Yixing got back on his table without noticing the new addition to the team.

 

"What---"

 

"Shh. We're not done yet. Now try calling the phone." Bom told him.

 

"What for?"

 

"Just call it." Dara insisted.

 

Namjoon did what he was told, already finding everyone more or less weird. He called the lab phone until it was answered with the answering machine but Yixing showed no sign of hearing a single ring.

 

"Call it again." Nichkhun told him.

 

He did so, and like his first call, he was answered by the answering machine after the 10th ring but Yixing was still undisturbed.

 

"Hello? Yes. One more call please." Bom told the caller on the other line.

 

The lab phone started ringing again, but this time Yixing stood up after the second ring and said, "Do I have to answer the phone every time guys? Don't you hear it ringing?"

 

"Okay~ Good night~" Yixing chirped as soon as he answered the phone. Then went straight back to his area afterwards.

 

"We just showed you Yixing's sixth sense." Dara said.

 

"Once Yixing starts working, there's nothing, and I mean nothing, can disturb him. He will collapse from hunger and sleep deprivation but he won't notice anything else. That's why his brother needs to call him all the way from Korea just to remind him of breakfast, lunch, dinner and sleep. Because Yixing only ever responds to his brother. He's a total brother-idiot." Nichkhun told him with absolute seriousness.

 

"That's...."

 

"Impossible?" Bom finished Namjoon's sentence for him.

 

"Try getting his attention then." Dara dared him.

 

Namjoon approached Yixing and did everything to get the older's attention but to no avail. The other three researchers with him just grabbed a seat and watched him do all sorts of things.

 

"Try turning off all the lights." Bom urged.

 

Namjoon did as he was instructed. The moment it got dark in the lab, Yixing simply stood and turned on the lights like it was something completely normal, then got back to his work like nothing happened.

 

"Is he for real?" Namjoon finally asked.

 

"Yes, he is." The three answered in unison.

 

"Okay. Time for him to greet you." Nichkhun said.

 

"Neh, please tell Yixing that we have a new recruit and all?" Bom said as she called for who Namjoon assumed as the brother.

 

"Watch this." Dara said as she pointed out Bom's phone.

 

Bom just switched the call to loud speak so all of them can hear from the other line.

 

"Gege~ Go and greet your new recruit. Change into your shoes, too. And eat breakfast before you start working." the voice said.

 

Yixing turned around and searched the room, and he looked at Namjoon like he just suddenly materialized there when his brother mentioned him.

 

"Oh good morning. You shouldn't be late on your first day, you know. I'm Yixing. Zhang Yixing." Yixing greeted him with a dimpled smile.

 

Namjoon let Yixing's comment slide because if what they're saying is true then the guy really didn't notice him came in.

 

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

 

"Okay, let's get to work people. Now where did I put my shoes again?" Yixing said.

 

~*~

 

Yixing just finished taking notes of that day's data when his phone started ringing. He picked it up but he didn't get to say anything because his brother just told him a quick "Eat." before dropping the call. He faced his team and asked, "Is it lunch already?"

 

"It's dinner."


	14. Getting Close

It was after working hours on a Friday and everyone in the office are delighted to finally spend some free time for the next two days. Some are already talking about plans of drinking out for the night or asking each other for their plans for the weekend.

 

"Want to come to the club with me?" Chen asked as he swung his black backpack over his shoulder as he appeared at the entrance of Luhan's cubicle.

 

Luhan turned his chair around and looked at the mischievous smile that was a constant on Chen's face. The younger had the nerve to talk and invite him now after running away from him the entire day yesterday and avoided him all day today.

 

After two consecutive nights of staying in the club, Luhan's Thursday wasn't the most friendly day of the week. He reported to the office as always but he was a push away from collapsing on the floor. He reached his office floor and immediately spotted his younger officemate who he formally met just this Monday, but due to unexpected turn of events, they have gotten quite close in less than a week.

 

'Close?' Yeah. Close. So close, he found himself marching towards Chen the moment he focused his sights on him. The nerve of this guy to ditch him last night to use him as - in Chanyeol's words - a "live sacrifice". Oh how he wanted to wrap his hands around his neck and strangle that little devil.

 

Unfortunately for Luhan, Chen has no plans of getting caught and getting killed today. He made a run for it the moment he saw Luhan marching towards him. Him having two sleeps greater than Luhan made him a lot quicker than the older who has bloodshot eyes.

 

The entire floor turned their heads to the two grown men playing tag this early in the morning. And if they remember correctly, they never saw Luhan and Chen talk before that Monday that very same week, and yet here they are looking like they've known each other since forever. If it wasn't for Chen's maniacal laughter and Luhan's death glare, it would've been such a friendly kind of view.

 

After one lap around the floor, Luhan gave up on chasing Chen who appeared to be enjoying the entire situation rather than being threatened. Plus, he didn't have much of an energy to begin with to keep on running to catch someone who's obviously more well rested than him. He had also lost sight of Chen, but judging from the sound of his laughter, Luhan can very well assume which direction he went. He grabbed a can of coffee from the vending machine just outside the door, and drank it in hopes that it will wake his body up for a whole day's worth or work. He crashed himself on his desk chair and finished the contents of the drink.

 

"Gave up already?" Chen said, looking over the cubicle walls. He had returned in his own area during the short time that Luhan went to grab a drink. He looked nowhere near as tired as Luhan appeared.

 

Knowing well by now how fast Chen's reflexes are, Luhan didn't hesitate to throw him the empty can of coffee in which the younger easily dodged.

 

"You're picking up that can, hyung." he said smiling, before he got back to start the work for the day.

 

The entire Thursday consisted of Luhan chasing Chen whenever possible, or whenever he had regained enough energy to try to catch him, while their officemates wondered how the two of them had gotten so close in such short time.

 

When office hours ended, Luhan didn't even catch even a sight of Chen's shadow, which left him no choice but to go home. He sent a message to Xiumin asking if they needed the extra hand. It's true that he was tired, but he thinks he can summon the strength to work another night if Xiumin needed him in the club.

 

"We'll be fine. Just rest for tonight." came Xiumin's reply. Luhan was in no shape to argue with that. He was drained and he knows that what he needed was rest, not another can of coffee to survive.

 

"Is your club manager coming to work tonight?" he texted while on his way home. Ever since he got Xiumin's contact information, somehow or another, he keep on coming up with an excuse to hold a conversation with him. They talked about simple things about work, food, or literally anything and everything. The thing Luhan was happy about, is that he wasn't the only one trying to hold a conversation. As Xiumin indicated in that note he left behind his card, Luhan doesn't call or even send a message to him during the morning. The delight he felt when Xiumin messaged him first that morning, asking him about "Did your officemates ask why you look like a zombie today?"

 

"Yeah. Suho's boyfriend is already well enough to be left alone at home. Kris got sick yesterday so he had to stay home to take care of him."

 

"Why are you the one looking for a replacement if someone is absent? Shouldn't it be the club owner?"

 

"Well, I am the owner."

 

Luhan paused for a moment to reread the text. While he was staring at the five word text, another message from Xiumin came.

 

"I know you're staring at the text. Yes. I am the owner. And Suho, the club manager, is my best friend and co owner."

 

"Does that run in the family? Mind reading, I mean." Luhan quickly typed, remembering the more than one instance when Chen accurately read his thoughts.

 

"You're just too transparent."

 

Luhan suddenly grinned when he read the text. There was no use for Xiumin to try to disown Chen as his cousin. He can remember Chen giving him the exact same response the other day. The two are very much alike in a lot of ways. In fact, he's even thinking if they're actually brothers instead of cousins. 

 

They continued exchanging messages until Xiumin told him that he won't be able to reply anymore because they'll be opening the club now. Luhan sent one last text and got ready for bed, taking his well deserved rest after such a busy week.

 

"Why did you avoid me all day?" Luhan asked. He was still a bit angry at Chen for ditching him in the club, but he couldn't be completely angry with the guy because he didn't entirely hate working there, in fact if he wasn't tired, he might've willingly volunteered to help.

 

"Oh, I'm touched. Did you miss me?" Chen replied in a mock gesture of embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." he started tidying up his desk to get ready to leave.

 

"Are you coming or not?"

 

"I don't want to be your stand-in again." By now, Luhan was ready to leave and is just pondering if he should go to Frostbite with Chen.

 

"Don't worry, Suho-hyung is already back so we don't need a club manager."

 

Luhan learned by now to doubt Chen's words. But he really wanted to go and visit the club again to see Xiumin. He rolled his eyes and released a deep sigh in an attempt to look like he had no other choice but to come with the younger, when in truth was that he was planning to go there even if Chen didn't invite him.

 

"You know you want to come. Stop pretending like you don't. It's not working." Chen said, poking him on the arm while wriggling his eyebrows.

 

Luhan really have no chance of outsmarting the hell out of Chen, or maybe he really is just too transparent for people to read.

 

Just like that Wednesday night, instead of using the main entrance to the club, they used the back entrance for the staff. Luhan doesn't feel like a customer anymore. He felt like one of the staff already despite only working for the club once.

 

He thought "once".

 

When they arrived, Chen immediately went to the dressing room, leaving Luhan by the counter.

 

'What is it now?' Luhan wondered as he remained standing there while the other staff of Frostbite, whom he have gotten to know the last time he was there, gave him a warm greeting.

 

"Here. You can follow Chen to the changing room." said the deep voice that obviously belonged to the tall bartender. Luhan looked at his side to see Chanyeol handing him a black paperbag with clothes inside.

 

"What's this?" he inquired. He had already taken the bag to scan for its contents.

 

"You mean you didn't agree to this?" Chanyeol said, followed by an amused chuckle.

 

Luhan stared at him confused. He looked at the clothes inside and immediately saw a set of uniform similar to what Sehun and Jongin are wearing.

 

"Chen told me to bring Baek's uniform, since you look about the same height and figure as him."

 

Before Luhan can argue any further, a familiar voice snatched his attention.

 

"Hey." Xiumin said, walking towards the counter to approach him. He was already wearing his own uniform that doesn't fail to make Luhan catch his breath. He's wearing that white button down shirt just tight enough to outline his beautiful figure, plus those black semi-fitted slacks, fitting right around that slender waist. His hair was also styled into that professional combed back look that Luhan is growing to like.

 

"Hey." he said in response. He also took a step closer to him despite their already close distance.

 

Meanwhile, Suho watched as Luhan casually entered Xiumin's space . Their distance was too close for a casual talk and would've been an awkward and uncomfortable situation if both party didn't have the intention to flirt. But both Luhan and Xiumin looked extremely comfortable with the distance. It actually made it look like they're a long time couple.

 

"If that's not flirting, I don't know what is." Chen said behind Suho. The younger had already changed into his own waiter uniform and was ready to join Sehun and Jongin in getting the club floor ready for accepting customers, but stopped for a moment to chat with Suho, and watch his cousin and officemate converse at the counter.

 

"I do hope that Luhan-guy isn't doing this out of curiosity." Suho replied as he watched his best friend talk with the stranger called Luhan, whom he remembered had argued with Kris about being straight or not.

 

"I don't think he's thinking... yet." Chen casually replied. He left their club manager and assisted the young ones in setting up the tables.

 

Suho watched how his best friend smiled as he talked with the guy whose name and job are the only things he know. He really hoped that he's a nice decent guy because with the rate his best friend is going, he's bound to realize it sooner or later, and he doesn't want him hurt in case Luhan refuses to return the feelings.

 

Suho was in the bedroom taking care of Kris when he heard their front door open. Even with the quiet entrance, he knows that it could only be one person. There is only one person who will come at 4:00 a.m. with his own key to their condominium unit. Carefully, he slid his arm from underneath Kris' head and replaced it with a pillow. His boyfriend's fever have gone down by now and is sleeping peacefully. He fixed his blanket before coming out of the room.

 

He found Xiumin seating on the sofa, hugging one of the sofa pillows and curling into a ball.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey. How's Kris?"

 

"He's getting better."

 

Suho looked at Xiumin who was still curled into a ball even while talking to him. "May I ask what you're doing here at 4:00 am?" His best friend rarely comes to see him at this time of the night so he must've something bothering him to need Suho's presence.

 

"I'm here for the club's sales report." he mumbled.

 

"And you expect me to believe that?" He sat next to Xiumin who was still hugging the black leather cased pillow. "Come on, Xiu. Out with it." he urged.

 

"I'm hot."

 

"Wow. I know you're confident with yourself but I can't believe you'll say that your--"

 

"No. I mean, I'm in heat." Xiumin said, lifting his face up from the pillow and looking at Suho with a miserable look in his eyes.

 

Suho's face made an "Oh~" as he realized what Xiumin meant by his earlier response. "I'm surprised that you're here rather than being out there and taking care of your heat. I expect you to be bar hopping by now." he casually responded. This isn't the first time Xiumin had started a conversation with this topic. Xiumin had always been the type of guy who plays around so much, always looking for a partner in bed but not a permanent partner. Of course, he had always worried for his best friend, but Xiumin is just that uncontrollable, so much like a cat, plus he's wise enough to know how to take care of himself.

 

"Blame stupid Luhan for turning me on!" he replied. Irritation was visible in his voice as he practically squeezed the life out of the poor pillow.

 

"Is the guy still alive after turning you on and ditching you?"

 

"He didn't..." he mumbled again.

 

"What?"

 

"He didn't ditch me. I was the one who turned him down." Xiumin replied in a quiet voice.

 

"Why?" Suho asked puzzled. "You like the guy. He turned you on. So I'm guessing he wants to... you know. But you turned him down? Why?"

 

"He's that guy that came to the club before. He's also the drunk guy the other night. Chen kind of brought him to the club as his substitute. He's the one who took over your work tonight not Chen. He's tired, Su. He's obviously a hair away from fainting. I don't think he'll survive work tomorrow if I force him to sleep with me tonight." he said in a worried tone.

 

Suho observed Xiumin who fixed his eyes on his fingers, doing a timid gesture that was so unlike him. He look so unsure of himself that Suho couldn't think of what to tell him, or if he should ask him about this "Luhan" to confirm his suspicion about his best friend's situation. But before he could even let out a sound...

 

"Su? Su? Where are you?" 

 

The husky childish call came from the bedroom. Kris had always been clingy when he's sick, that's why Suho can't leave the house whenever his lover was feeling under the weather. 

 

"I think you should get back there. He still sounds sick." Xiumin stood up, glancing at the direction of the master's bedroom. He knows that Kris only whines like that when he's really sick, so he needs to make himself scarce so Suho can get back to the bedroom. He escorted his way out of the house, too used to coming in and out of there from often visits.

 

Suho followed Xiumin with his gaze until he disappeared behind the door. He quickly got back to the bedroom to check on Kris who immediately fell back to sleep when he sensed Suho's presence.

 

He came out once again to look outside the window to see his best friend's car leave the building. He was still thinking about what Xiumin had told him that night. He couldn't believe that the day will come when Xiumin will worry if his bed partner will be too tired to work the following day. Or even maintaining a connection with someone he slept with. Xiumin hated a relationship with strings attached so he had always distanced himself to anyone he slept with. And yet, he was there, complaining to Suho about a guy he obviously slept with before and actually letting him get inside his circle, knowing the people connected to his life.

 

He closed the curtains and got back to the room. If only he waited a few more seconds, he would've seen the black car that followed Xiumin's car after it left the building.

 

Suho wasn't a fool not to know the meaning behind Xiumin's smiles, but for now, he can't do anything but observe, because he still doesn't know what Luhan's thoughts are, or if Xiumin's feelings will stay until he realized it himself, or fade away as he refused to acknowledge them.

 

"Go and get changed." Xiumin said as he pushed Luhan to the changing room. He found Suho staring at him and all he did was give his best friend an innocent look and a cute smile, totally oblivious of his best friend's worries and his own developing feelings.


	15. Closer

Kris parked outside Frostbite at four in the morning to fetch Suho from work. He was currently on a sick leave until Sunday because he was still on medication, but he was already feeling fine. Suho's car broke down that morning so it's currently out for repairs. He didn't take Kris' car in case the model might need it for a quick drive to the nearby supermarket. Suho left for work in the afternoon while Kris was asleep because of the medicine. Kris might've missed the chance to drive Suho to work but there's no way he would let him ride the taxi home at 4:00 a.m. Who knows what may happen to him at this dangerous hour?

 

He entered through the back entrance and found Baekhyun seated at the tables, also there waiting for his boyfriend, Chanyeol. The model greeted the journalist who waved back at him and turned his attention back to the scene he was looking at before Kris' arrival.

 

Kris traced Baekhyun's gaze and found that he wasn't staring at the tall bartender, as he usually does. What stole Baekhyun's attention was the two people at the bar counter, chatting, almost whispering, with such a close distance between their faces.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the scene and let out a quiet whistle, "What the hell did I miss?"

 

"We missed a lot, apparently." Baekhyun responded at his side. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were sick." he asked the older.

 

"I'm here to fetch Suho." Kris answered, not tearing his eyes away from the flirting two.

 

"I don't think Suho-hyung will be very happy with that." 

 

"Why?" Kris asked. He looked back at Baekhyun with a completely confused face, not having any idea what the younger meant by the comment.

 

"Kris!" Suho exclaimed as soon as he came out of the staff room and saw his giant of a boyfriend, making him very hard to miss.

 

"Suho~" Kris chirped back.

 

"Why the hell are you here?!" Suho stormed his way to Kris' location, glaring at the tall model, quickly scanning the thickness of his clothes and his complexion.

 

"Uhm... to fetch you?" Somehow, Kris was uncertain if that was the right answer to give, given how angry Suho looked despite the worry he's showing by feeling if he wore thick enough clothes or if he looked pale or if his skin was warm to the touch.

 

"I didn't use the car just so you can drive yourself here at 4:00 a.m.!" Suho nagged.

 

"But I can't let you take the taxi home at this hour." Kris tried to reason out.

 

"And why not, mister? Plus, I can just hitch a ride with Xiu if ever."

 

"But Su~"

 

"No buts! You're still on medication! Damn it, Kris! What will you do if your fever comes back?!"

 

The rest of the staff paid them little or no attention at all. All of them too used to seeing a one-sided fight when it comes to this couple. Luhan, on the other hand, had his attention taken by the yelling.

 

"Are they okay?" he asked.

 

"They're always like that." Xiumin answered. He also watched the scene where his bestfriend nags his boyfriend who's at least three inches taller than him, and the fun part of it is that Kris looked in all ways defeated by the smaller man. In any way you look at it, Kris is just plain hopeless in front of Suho, and for Xiumin, it's the main reason he can entrust his bestfriend to the man.

 

Xiumin watched them for a few more seconds before standing straight and yelling at the top of his voice to be heard over Suho's continuous nagging. "Su! Go take him home! I'll take care of the rest."

 

"Go sit down while I get ready." Suho pointed at Kris, in which the tall man immediately complied by obediently sitting at the nearest chair. "And I'm driving." he added before going back to the staff room. Kris was left with his unheard protest about the issue with who's driving. He had always insisted that he should be the one driving whenever they're in the car together.

 

"I don't think you should argue back with Su today. He's pretty pissed off." Xiumin said, talking with his normal volume now that the place had quieted down.

 

"I agree." Baekhyun said next to him. "You know Suho-hyung only curses when he's really pissed." It was obvious that Baekhyun was familiar with Suho's behavior. It comes as no surprise since the two were roommates during their college days and they had stayed close even after graduating. The fact that Baekhyun's boyfriend is a bartender in Suho's club, plus with the journalist taking care of Kris' public image, had them maintain a close relationship with each other.

 

"Looks like I don't have to take Suho home. Want a ride?" Xiumin got back at Luhan, almost whispering in that soft tone that he uses, purposely saying the words in that inviting tone.

 

"I need an explanation for that." Kris said, grabbing Chen by the arm as the younger went to clean the area where Kris and Baekhyun were.

 

"Well... they're flirting?"

 

"I can see that. But... how long had this been going on?"

 

"Tuesday, I think."

 

"I can totally see that this flirting won't end with just talking." Baekhyun said in an amused tone.

 

"With Xiumin in the picture, I can totally bet that they'll be taking this on bed the moment they leave here. Twenty bucks on that." Kris said in a confident tone.

 

"I doubt it will end that quick. Fifty bucks that they'll be together until tomorrow." Suho casually slipped into the conversation as soon as he came out.

 

"100 bucks that they'll stay together the entire weekend." Chen laid out his own bet.

 

"Not gonna bet, Baek?" Kris asked.

 

Baekhyun just laughed, "Yeol will never give me the money to pay Chen 100 bucks."

 

"What makes you think he'll win?" the model asked offended.

 

"Come on, hyung. Chen always wins. If you can learn that sooner, the more money you can save."

 

"On another note, we're leaving." Suho concluded, dragging Kris outside. They said a quick goodbye to everyone, including Xiumin and Luhan who both barely spared them the glance.

 

Baekhyun gave them a wave then turned his attention to Chen. "You'll be milking 200 bucks on Sunday. I demand a treat."

 

"We'll see~"

 

"Stingy!"

 

~*~

 

On their way to the car, Kris pretended to casually go to the driver's seat side of the car in hopes that Suho would forget about the thing he said earlier. But Suho gripped his shoulder and stirred him to go around and go to the passenger's seat.

 

As he was waiting for Kris to get inside the car, he noticed the black car parked not too far away from the club. It wasn't unusual for a vehicle to be parked around this side of the road, but it's usually empty. With what little light there was on the streets, he can see that there is someone in the car and that's what bothered Suho, plus the fact that he can feel that they're currently being watched. If he wasn't on such a hurry to take Kris home, he would've stayed a while longer to observe the activity there. But for now, he decided to ignore it. He has to take his boyfriend home and get him back to bed, he might strain himself and get sick again, and he can't afford that to happen.

 

Kris really gets a bad fever and he also loses his appetite when he's sick, including the fact that he has trouble sleeping. Actually, he was still a little pale so Suho knew that he still hasn't fully recovered.

 

When Kris got safely inside, Suho went in as well and drove off home.

 

~*~

 

"Looks like I don't have to take Suho home. Want a ride?" Xiumin invited him in a way that Luhan can feel that he's not simply implying about the ride home. At that point, he wanted nothing more than to get home... with Xiumin, hopefully.

 

"Sure. But do you mind if I swing by the supermarket first? I'm out of cat food." he shyly asked. He was already planning to buy Yue's food before going home, but that was before Chen dragged him to work that night. He didn't want to deny Xiumin's invitation, but he also can't let his cat starve.

 

"You have a cat?" Xiumin said in surprise. 

 

Luhan realized that they might've talked about almost everything, but somehow he failed to mention his cat. He might've unconsciously kept the fact about his cat because of his situation with his ex-girlfriend. Ga Hee was allergic to cats so Yue never came up in their conversations.

 

"Y--Yeah."

 

"Why didn't you mention anything before? Do you have a picture? May I see it?" he asked enthusiastically, almost like an excited little kid. Luhan found it amusing to see a totally different side of Xiumin the moment he learned about Luhan's cat.

 

He fetched his phone from his pocket and scanned through his photos of Yue.

 

"He's so cute." Xiumin squealed. His eyes were wide with his mouth half open with a smile as he almost snatched Luhan's phone when he saw Yue.

 

"Actually, it's a she." Luhan corrected. He was enjoying watching Xiumin's expression as he took a few seconds to stare at every picture.

 

"What's her name?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from Luhan's phone.

 

"Yue. It's moon in Chinese." 

 

"She's so white and her eyes are so pretty. How come I never saw her when I took you home before?"

 

"I left her at the vet for a check up that time, and the doctor asked that I leave her there overnight so he can observe her."

 

Xiumin's face made an 'Oh~' and smiled even more while flipping through the gallery.

 

"Do you like cats?"

 

"Yeah. I love them. But I can't adopt one because I work at night and I'm mostly asleep during the day." he sadly explained.

 

"Well, you can always visit Yue if you want." 

 

Xiumin smiled at him with that innocent smile of his, and Luhan knew, he would never be able to take back the offer.

 

~*~

 

It wasn't Xiumin's first time at Luhan's place, but he was really excited to get there. The moment Luhan opened his door, a ball of white fur was waiting to welcome them at the doorsteps. Xiumin crouched down then and there to stare at the beautiful feline.

 

For a while, Yue and Xiumin just stared at each other, without a single movement and was just looking through each other's eyes. Unconsciously, Luhan found himself holding his breath as well. He already knew that Xiumin liked cats, Yue on the other hand is a bit picky with the people she warms up to. He can remember how she practically hissed every time he mentioned Ga Hee.

 

With a few more blinks, Yue run through Xiumin's side and affectionately nudged him. Xiumin couldn't hide his delight as he quickly picked her up and brushed her fur. Luhan heaved a sigh, relieved that Yue seemed to like Xiumin. He invited Xiumin inside and the other man went in with the cat still in his arms.

 

Xiumin quickly took out some of the toys they bought together with the cat food, and offered them to Yue. Luhan smiled at the scene, thinking how much Xiumin resembled the appearance and behavior of a cat as he played along with his cat. He even had a crazy thought that maybe Yue warmed up to him immediately because she sensed that they're both felines. 'Okay. That's it. I'm going crazy.' he thought to himself and let out a quiet laugh of amusement.

 

Luhan quietly filled Yue's bowl with food while the two continued to play in the living room. Afterwards, he tried not to disturb them as he made his way to his room to change, but Xiumin halted him.

 

"Luhan!"

 

"Yes?"

 

Xiumin got to his feet while Yue remained at her place, understanding that play time with her was over.

 

The other man approached him and slid his arm over his neck. "You didn't actually think that I only came here to play with the cat, right?" he asked, almost like a whisper as he drew their faces closer.

 

"I was hoping that wasn't the only reason." Luhan answered, grabbing his hips and taking those lips right in front of him. Their tongues met in a passionate kiss as they pulled each other even closer. Chests and hips meeting in a clashing motion as they both literally slammed themselves against each other.

 

The air in the house suddenly changed when the two of them exchanged deep kisses and Luhan's hand slipped inside Xiumin's white long sleeved shirt and caressed the small of his back. He missed touching Xiumin's soft skin and the sensation it gives when it burns from warm to hot. He wanted nothing but to strip him right there right now and feel each other bare, but somehow he knew that it wasn't the right place to start shedding each other's clothes.

 

"Let's move to the bedroom." he said quickly when they parted to breathe.

 

They reached Luhan's bedroom without separating from each other. It was as if the heat will disappear if they leave each other's side. They both stumbled on the bed with Luhan flat on his back and Xiumin sitting on top of him. Luhan chuckled at the familiar scene.

 

"Care to share what's funny?" Xiumin asked in a half whisper, intentionally using a teasing tone. He let his hand slip inside Luhan's shirt, feeling those hard plane abs and his warm skin. It was his intention to give Luhan a hard time answering by distracting him and it was obvious that he's succeeding, especially when his hand traveled at the lower part of his abdomen.

 

"You little tease!"

 

Luhan grabbed Xiumin's waist and rocked his own with his. It's Xiumin's turn to get distracted and Luhan smirked when Xiumin's hand momentarily stopped from caressing his skin. "It's funny because we always end up in this position."

 

"And you're always the dirty cheater!" he said as a biting remark. Xiumin met Luhan in a kiss as they both stripped each other's shirt.

 

Luhan had grown accustomed to seeing a flat chest and light curves instead of the full chest and sharp curves he used to see in bed. But under his touch, Xiumin's skin was far more intoxicating than anyone he has ever touched. Luhan planted his hands on his slender waist and smiled.

 

"Have I ever told you that you're damn sexy?"

 

Xiumin smirked at him and proudly announced, "As if I need reminding."

 

Luhan didn't quite follow how they both ended up naked on bed, all he knew was that Xiumin was still on top of him, now gasping in that sexy voice of his as he prepared himself. Why the hell does he always feel mischievous when it comes to teasing him? It wasn't enough that he could see Xiumin breathe heavily while aroused. Luhan went ahead to flick the other man's nipples with his tongue while his hand went to pleasure both of their already stiff cock.

 

"You dirty fucking cheater!" Xiumin snapped at him. He swatted Luhan's hand away and quickly slipped a condom on his cock, then repositioned himself on top of him, slowly lowering himself on Luhan. He rode on him, slowly at first but after only a few thrust, Xiumin was already building up speed as he grabbed onto Luhan's shoulder for support.

 

Luhan licked his neck and up to his chin. Xiumin tasted so sweet and he was the most beautiful thing ever especially when he's this aroused. He sucked the skin around his collarbones and kissed his shoulders. It was like he's worshipping Xiumin's whole body. He never did understood why he was so damn enchanted over biting Xiumin's skin and marking him, but whenever he looks at that wide plane of pale skin, he couldn't help himself but do so. 

 

He smiled when he saw the curve where Xiumin's neck and shoulder meet. "So the bite marks have healed." he commented.

 

"Yeah. And I think I need new ones." Xiumin answered with a gasp. As he lowered himself once again, he shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, an action that always makes Luhan so out of control.

 

From a sitting position, Luhan pushed Xiumin to his back and continued to thrust in him. He nuzzled at Xiumin's neck, just below his jaw and licked it before scraping his teeth against the skin.

 

"Wait! That's too hi--" Xiumin didn't get to finish what he was about to say as they both climax as Luhan sank his teeth onto his skin. He should've been angry, he should've been so pissed off he'd want to punch Luhan on the face, but Xiumin couldn't find it in him to be mad. All he felt was pleasure as his neck sting with the brand new mark Luhan left on his skin.

 

Luhan allowed himself to fall on top of Xiumin, both of them breathing heavily. They both made no effort to separate each other, they were both just gasping for air. The sound of heavy breath soon turned into a chuckling laughter.

 

"I am so going to kill you for that." Xiumin threatened, but he was laughing. Why? He doesn't really know. All he knew was all he's saying is an empty threat.

 

"I'm prepared." Luhan answered, "But first..." He got up, slowly pulling himself from inside Xiumin, and scooped the other man in his arms.

 

"What the hell, Luhan!" Xiumin tried to struggle as Luhan carried him princess style, but he was still out of energy to actually resist.

 

"We need a bath." and Luhan carried him out of the room and into his small bathroom. Xiumin was still struggling in his arms but he was also laughing and soon enough, Luhan was laughing with him.


	16. EXTRA: Friends and Girlfriend

The four of them had planned to ambush Luhan on Saturday to throw him a party for getting promoted and also to hang out together after a while. Also, to cheer him up if ever that he's still depressed over his recent break up. They already bought a cake and was planning to just buy the other stuff after they had marched into Luhan's apartment.

 

Sunny, Amber, Minho and Onew met up at the bus station before making their way to Luhan's place. They haven't really hanged out for a while because they all didn't like Ga Hee and they can feel that the feeling with her was mutual, but in respect for Luhan, they didn't tell him anything and just let it slide. But now that they have broken up, they can intrude on him again.

 

The excited guys were the ones who lead the way to Luhan's third floor apartment, while the girls follow closely behind. Minho was the one who reached the door first and instantly knocked on the door. They were expecting that it will take a few more knocks before Luhan wakes up so they were quite surprised that he opened the door immediately.

 

The guys both tried to push the door open when Luhan peeked, but their supposed-to-be-host for the day was determined to keep them out.

 

"Hyung! Let's hang out!" Minho said in a loud voice.

 

"I can't. Not right now." Luhan said in a desperate tone. 

 

Sunny already found it weird that Luhan was up early on a Saturday but his insistence that they can't enter only made it weirder. She's already having a rough guess that he has someone over right now so he can't entertain them for the day, but when Luhan made a mental plead by looking at both Amber and her, she was able to confirm that her suspicion was right.

 

Amber looked at Sunny for confirmation, obviously receiving the same message from Luhan, and they both stirred the guys away from the door.

 

"Let's leave." The girls said at the same time while pulling the guys away.

 

"Huh? Why?" Onew protested. He was giving them a totally clueless face that made Amber shook her head, "Guys are so slow." she said under her breath.

 

"You owe us a treat next time, Luhan." Sunny said smiling as she dragged Minho along. She do wanted to meet the person Luhan have over but given that it was only a week since his break up with Ga Hee, maybe he's not yet in a relationship with whoever it is. But somehow she knows she'll like the person Luhan is currently with. If anyone can stay long enough in Luhan's apartment for a sleepover then that means Yue approves of that person. If there's anyone who can openly show hate and like to the people Luhan brings over, that's Yue. That's one smart cat Luhan have at his side. Sunny thinks the guy should put more faith on Yue's judgement for the people around him, because she will surely save him the time and effort for analyzing people.

 

"I'll give you and Amber an extra. I promise. Thanks." he said quickly before shutting the door.

 

The girls dragged the boys along. Minho and Onew were still full of protest while Amber and Sunny were both shaking their heads at how utterly clueless guys can be.

 

They were already back to the first floor when Onew spotted the cake Minho was still holding. The girls dropped their guard when they were already safely back on the bottom floor, and the guys toook the opportunity to run for it, saying that they will just hand the cake to Luhan when in truth is that they wanted to know why they have to leave.

 

"Wait!" Amber tried to stop them but Onew and Minho already made a dash for it. "Don't blame us if you see them making out." she said through the air.

 

She brought her attention back at Sunny who was typing in her phone at incredible speed.

 

"Who are you texting, unni?" she asked, peeking over Sunny's phone to see what she typed.

 

"I'm messaging Chen."

 

Amber only knows that Chen and Sunny are gossip buddies and that he's currently Luhan's office neighbor, but she haven't really talked with the guy since they're on different floors and department.

 

She read the text Sunny sent:

 

Sunny: Chenie! Do you know the person Luhan is currently with? We ambushed him home and he wouldn't let us in. He's obviously with someone. 

 

"Unni. How would he know?" Amber asked. She just can't understand how Chen would know about Luhan's personal life when they just became office neighbors for a week.

 

"I don't know how, but Chen and Luhan got extremely close during this week. Chen told me that they have and I heard from the others that they appear to be friends that have known each other for a long time. I'm just asking because he might know something." Sunny explained.

 

She received a reply soon enough, together with an attached photo.

 

Chenie: Sorry for keeping it from you, noona. Just didn't know if it was okay to tell. But since you found out already...

My cousin ^o^

 

The girls were both staring at the picture attachment when the guys came running back to the first floor with blushing faces.

 

"Let me guess. You saw her?" Sunny asked while showing them the photo Chen sent.

 

Minho and Onew both nodded repeatedly.

 

"They were... kissing." Onew said stuttering.

 

"In the hallway." Minho added.

 

"And... and..." they both tried to talk but both of them were so flustered to even finish a sentence.

 

Somehow, the girls can pretty much guess that Amber warned them about the right thing.

 

"Well... we might meet Luhan's new girlfriend soon." Amber concluded.

 

"She's really cute." Sunny commented, still looking at the photo.

 

"In a shirt..." Minho commented absently.

 

"In just a shirt..." Onew added.

 

"And he has no shirt..."

 

"No shirt..."

 

The girls were smiling in disbelief over how the guys looked so out of it as they exit the apartment building. They both hoped they can meet their friend's new girlfriend soon, if she will be his girlfriend. And that she'll be someone they can get along with.


	17. Lazy Morning

Luhan woke up to the gentle touch of hair on his arm. He opened his eyes to find Xiumin comfortably asleep inside his arms. They were a messy tangle of bodies underneath the blanket and both just half dressed. Xiumin looked so peaceful as he sleep with Luhan's left arm as his pillow. Luhan couldn't feel his arm anymore, but he didn't care. He was currently having one of the rare opportunities to stare at Xiumin's sleeping face so sacrificing his arm isn't such a big thing.

 

He looked closely at him and took note of the features he had admired from the start. His beautiful angular eyes, that small nose and those thin pink lips, only this time, with a gentler aura than usual. Again, he found himself questioning how Xiumin is a guy despite having a face and body prettier and sexier than a girl's.

 

Xiumin snuggled closer to him when the blanket moved as Luhan shifted to take a better look at his face. He looked so gentle and defenseless as he breathes ever so softly against Luhan's bare chest. Luhan couldn't imagine that it was possible to put "innocent" and "bed" in the same sentence when talking about Xiumin. But right now, he stand corrected. Xiumin is, in all ways, innocent looking when he's asleep and clueless inside his arms, especially with his fists slightly clenched. At that, he realized that it was the first time that he woke up earlier than Xiumin, and now he thinks he'll have to get into the habit of waking up earlier than him if it means having the opportunity to stare at his innocent face.

 

Another swish of the soft hair grazed his arm and only then did he notice that Yue was seated not too far away from him on the bed. She was careful to only wake Luhan up because she didn't even let out a silent "Meow" and her tail only touches Luhan's arm. He smiled at her and stroked her chin with his right hand. He took a quick look at the clock on his bedside table and found the time. 

 

8:30 a.m.

 

It was too late for a weekday but too early for a Saturday. He looked at Yue with a questioning stare, asking her why she woke him up this early during a weekend. She never did this before. She would always let him sleep to his heart's content whenever it's a weekend, and Luhan found it both smart and sweet of her. But this time, she obviously woke him up.

 

Yue just stared at him with her big blue eyes then flicked her fluffly tail before looking affectionately at Xiumin and giving him the softest purr. Luhan smiled at the thought. He might just got the smartest and sweetest cat there is. Carefully, he slid his arm from underneath Xiumin's head and fixed the blanket before getting up from the bed. He noticed that he's not wearing a shirt, only his pants. Again, he smiled as he remembered how they came to wearing only half of the clothes.

 

Luhan carried Xiumin straight to the bathroom and got both of them under the warm shower. Xiumin was still laughing as he grabbed the shower head and sprayed the water directly on Luhan's face. As revenge, Luhan turned the faucet on and switched to cold water, making Xiumin stand abruptly when the water touched his ass.

 

He almost slipped when he suddenly stood, it was a good thing that Luhan was right in front of him and was able to catch him from falling. Xiumin's laugh reverberated in the bathroom, and it was getting harder for Luhan to control himself while listening to Xiumin's soft voice.

 

"Looks like someone is getting active again." Xiumin teased as he traced Luhan's chest, down to his abdomen and it was a maddening sensation when his hand goes slower as he goes lower.

 

"Who's the dirty cheater again?" Luhan asked back as he slipped his arms around Xiumin's waist and pulled him closer, letting his thigh brush ever so lightly in between Xiumin's legs while his hands knead that small firm ass. The hot water continued to rain on them which didn't help cool down the building heat.

 

Xiumin grabbed Luhan's jaw and pulled his face closer, letting their noses brush and mouthed the words. "You are." before tilting his head to kiss him.

 

Maybe the teasing was enough, or maybe it got too much, but all Luhan knew was that he ended up pushing Xiumin on the wall as he continued to mess him up. His hand searched Xiumin's chest and found his nipples turning into hard nubs despite the warm water. He kept his leg in place to caress his already half hard cock while his other hand remained at the smooth curve of the other man's ass. His mouth and tongue continue to suck and play with Xiumin's tongue, not giving the other man any room to get the upperhand on him. It was obvious that he was still sensitive from their earlier intercourse because Xiumin's body responds quickly to his every assault and he can feel him trembling in his arms.

 

Xiumin tried to push Luhan's face away because he was losing air but to no avail. Getting a hold of himself was getting harder as he quickly loses the mental battle against Luhan. He was doing his best not to melt in Luhan's arms but the other man wasn't giving him much of a choice. A few more seconds, a pinch on his left chest, Luhan's finger prodding his entrance and his thigh making one more maddening stroke, and he fell apart in the man's arms.

 

Luhan caught him as his legs gave away. Xiumin's face had none of its earlier strong sense of confidence, all Luhan saw were moist eyes and flushed cheeks as he looked upwards towards him.

 

"Sorry, I'm almost there, too. I just need a hand." he asked apologetically as he reached for Xiumin's hand and brought it down to his still hard cock. Absently, Xiumin did a few gentle strokes and Luhan came soon enough in his hands.

 

He finished washing both of them because Xiumin looked so out of it. He was bordering cute and adorable as he obediently sat there and allowed Luhan to do everything for him. He let him wash his hair and scrub his whole body while he remain a quiet little kid. Luhan couldn't remove the smile on his lips as they shower together and watch Xiumin being the most adorable little thing at the moment.

 

Afterwards, Luhan covered him with towels and brought him back to the bedroom. He left a change of clothes for him while he quickly put on some pants before heading back to the living room to check on Yue. There, he found his cat peacefully asleep on her little bed with the pink mouse toy Xiumin bought for her.

 

Luhan headed back to the bedroom to find that Xiumin only wore the button down shirt and not the pants he left with it. He was already seated on the bed swinging his legs at the side while he yawn and rub his eyes. He looked at Luhan when he came in and broke into a smile then tapped the bed. Luhan didn't bother to put on any tops, he just climbed onto the bed and laid there with Xiumin in his arms.

 

He gathered up their thrown clothes and put them in a pile at the corner. He made his way to the kitchen to prepare something to eat before Xiumin wakes up. Yue followed him and circled her way around his feet. Luhan smiled at her and gave her a treat, also from the things they bought earlier. "Thanks, Yue. You're the best cat ever." he told her. She just purred at his comment and gladly took her well-deserved reward.

 

As he was in the middle of cutting up some of the ingredients for breakfast, a couple of knocks came through his door. He hurried to answer it, in order to stop the noise that might wake Xiumin up. He only opened the door a little to peek. He was determined to reject the company of anyone for today because he wanted to spend the day with Xiumin.

 

Outside his door were four familiar faces, all smiling at him and the two guys were even pushing the door and demanding entry.

 

"Hyung! Let's hang out!" Minho said in a loud voice. He was pushing the door with Onew, but Luhan needed to keep them out.

 

"I can't. Not right now." he desperately tried to explain while using all of his strength to keep the door from swinging wide open. His friends surely chose a bad time to ambush him home. Sunny and Amber were right behind the guys but thankfully, they weren't taking part in the forceful entry.

 

He made eye contact with Sunny and Amber in hopes that they will understand the situation. He was doing his best to send the message that he's with someone and can't really entertain them inside and he knew the guys will never be sharp enough to understand wordless explanations so he put all his faith to the girls. After a few seconds of desperate mental plead, he was relieved when they started pulling the guys away from the door. "Let's leave."

 

"Huh? Why?" Onew protested.

 

Amber shook her head and said under her breath, "Guys are so slow."

 

"You owe us a treat next time, Luhan." Sunny said smiling as she dragged Minho along.

 

"I'll give you and Amber an extra. I promise. Thanks." he said with minimum volume.

 

He was so glad that the guys came with the girls. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have been able to get rid of them so quickly. He was about to get back to the kitchen to finish the meal preparations when Xiumin came walking to where he was.

 

"Morning."

 

"Morning." he greeted back. 

 

Luhan didn't quite get the opportunity to take in Xiumin's appearance last night because the lights were already off and they were both tired and sleepy, but now that it's morning, he had to take a few seconds to retain everything to memory.

 

Xiumin was wearing his white button down shirt that he had provided for him after the bath. The shoulders were a bit off because Luhan's shoulders were slightly broader than Xiumin's. The sleeves reach down to his palms and the length ends around those pale thighs. His hair was a bit messy but it only added to his morning charm. It was a seductive scene however way you look at it plus the fact that he was looking at this sexy beast called Kim Xiumin.

 

The man approached him and poked his bare chest, "Care to explain to me why you're being such a tease this early in the day?" He raised an eyebrow at Luhan and smirked at him with that mischevous look.

 

The usual Xiumin was back, none of the gentle little angel he saw when he woke up, but Luhan didn't mind, he was growing to like every version of Xiumin's side.

 

"I can say the same to you." he went ahead to pull him close from his waist and their hips brushed against each other. Xiumin reached up to the back of his neck to pull him close and gave him a deep kiss first thing in the day.

 

The two of them were so immersed into each other's presence that they failed to notice that the front door opened slightly. Onew and Minho both poked their heads inside. They looked at them wide eyed and stared at them for a while before saying, "W--We forgot to give you this. We're leaving." Their faces turn into shades of ripe tomatoes and they both left after leaving a red box and closing the door in a hurry. Xiumin and Luhan looked at each other, still inside each other's arms, and just smiled a little awkwardly before letting out a laugh.

 

"What was that?" Xiumin asked with a chuckling voice.

 

"Sorry. They're my friends. They were supposed to ambush me this weekend but --"

 

"They saw that you're occupied." he finished for him with a wink.

 

Xiumin walked away with light footsteps towards the living room and looked back at Luhan, spinning just a little as if to emphasize that he's only wearing a top. The shirt was fully exposing those slender legs and his pale skin, but it also makes him look so adorable because it was a size larger on him. Xiumin felt like, in all ways, an illegal existence in Luhan's life.

 

"Don't blame me if I suddenly jump you if you stay dressed like that." Luhan threatened. He was still leaning on the wall of the hallway with his arms crossed in front of him and was just following Xiumin with his gaze, because he's not confident if he'll be able to control himself from jumping him if he leaves that spot.

 

Xiumin just smirked back at him and replied, "What if I tell you that I want you to jump me?"

 

"Don't try me."

 

"Oh, I am trying you." He spun around again, and this time, Luhan didn't try to hold back anymore as he tackled him there and then. They both landed on the sofa behind Xiumin and he was laughing again as he got pinned down by Luhan.

 

"You little tease!" Luhan said in a biting remark before silencing Xiumin in a way they both preferred.

 

"I really need you to stay behaved now." Luhan said as they part from another kiss.

 

"And if I don't want to?" Xiumin answered him with a question before pulling him back down to meet his lips. He pulled Luhan's bottom lip as they part again and puposely didn't unlatch his arms from the other man's neck.

 

Luhan poked the very visible bite mark just below Xiumin's left jaw and smirked at him. "Do you want another one of this?"

 

Xiumin's expression suddenly changed and hit him on the head, "You idiot! You bit too high!"

 

"I'm sorry?" Luhan apologized with an uncertain tone. He was smiling to himself partly because what Xiumin said was true and partly because he's not actually sorry that he bit him where he's sure it will be visible. But of course he didn't say that out loud. The other man already threatened to kill him last night, which he doubts is a serious threat, but he wanted them to be together for a while longer so he can't afford to piss him off much. Just teasing will be enough.

 

Xiumin made a face at him and playfully tried to bite him. Luhan easily avoided it and laughed. "If you want something to eat, you need to let me go so I can make breakfast." 

 

Instead of answering, Xiumin just pulled him again and gave him one more kiss before pushing him away.

 

"I want coffee with that, please." he said before snuggling the sofa pillow and yawning once.

 

"Yes, princess."

 

Luhan didn't know where the "princess" shit came from. It just suddenly came out of him. The weird thing was, he didn't find it weird at all to call another man "princess", but of course he couldn't say the same for Xiumin. He might get offended for being addressed that way, so he quickly checked Xiumin's reaction. To his relief, Xiumin just smiled at him and said, "Get your princess a blanket, too."

 

He went back to the room and grabbed a blanket. He also grabbed a shirt for himself and put it on before heading back out. When he came back to the living room to hand it to Xiumin, he was already on his way back to sleep as those pretty eyes closes in a lazy manner. He also found Yue snuggled next to him. It was very unusual for Yue to warm up to someone by this much, but Luhan was happy to find her comfortable around Xiumin. He covered both of them with the blanket before getting back to the kitchen to continue with breakfast preparation and to prepare the princess' coffee. He didn't know why, but he found himself smiling at the thought.


	18. Clothes

Xiumin woke up being all warm and cozy under the soft blankets. He yawned once before opening his eyes. All he saw was hair, dark brown strands almost touching his face. He stared at them for a while before realizing what he's looking at. He sat up slowly in order to not make any noise with his movement.

 

He flashed the wall clock a quick glance, noting that it was 30 minutes just before noon. It means that he slept an additional of three hours on the sofa and somehow Luhan had fallen asleep as well, in a sitting position. He was seated on the floor and leaning on the sofa where Xiumin is. His head was bent down and he's not shirtless anymore... not like he was disappointed about that or anything. Xiumin overlooked from Luhan's shoulder and saw Yue comfortably lying down on his lap. He could remember lying down on the sofa with the cat earlier so he guessed that she had returned to her master's arms when they both fell asleep.

 

He got down from the sofa as quietly as possible and tiptoed his way in front of the man. He stared at Luhan's head and crouched down to take a look at his face. 

 

His face never ceased to amaze him. He really likes Luhan's face and all of its features, and when he's asleep, there's a softer glow in it that he can't put his finger on. He especially love that little pout his lips make as he give the softest snore. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and after finding the right angle, clicked a photo of the other man's sleeping face. He had forgotten to remove the sound of the camera and that had stirred Luhan awake. He blinked a few times before lifting his head and found Xiumin in front of him. He flashed a sweet smile at him together with those still heavy lidded eyes, and Xiumin unconsciously clicked another photo.

 

"Xiumin, what the hell?" Luhan said laughing, bringing his hand to his face, embarrassed to be taken a photo of the moment he opened his eyes.

 

"Blame your pretty face." Xiumin answered back, not even fazed about his own blunt straightforward compliment. He fiddled with his phone for a bit and saved the two new photos he just took. He settled his phone on the table and picked up the cat from Luhan's lap, which woke up at the same time as Luhan.

 

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." he apologized. 

 

Luhan was preparing breakfast earlier but he must've been still tired and sleepy that he instantly fell asleep when he settled down on the sofa. Now, they missed the chance for a morning meal and coffee. Although, it looked like Luhan himself needed the extra hours of sleep.

 

Luhan bumped their foreheads lightly, "It's fine. We can just heat everything and have..." Luhan flashed the wall clock a look, "lunch." He yawned once and Xiumin just found him even more attractive with those slightly teary eyes. He also found himself regretting putting his phone down because he missed the chance to take another photo.

 

"Yeah. It's already time for lunch." Xiumin stood up carrying Yue in his arms and went straight to the kitchen.

 

"Do you still want that coffee?" Luhan asked as he followed along.

 

"I do, but maybe iced coffee this time."

 

"Yes, princess."

 

"You're really planning to stick with that?"

 

"As long as it's fine with you, I am." Luhan answered with a sheepish grin on his face.

 

Xiumin laughed at how cheesy that sounded but at the same time he liked the way Luhan calls him "princess", even though he's hell sure he would've punched him if he wasn't Luhan.

 

He flashed Luhan's face another look, he knew he'll end up regretting this sooner or later but that shy smile was messing with his reason, "It's fine as long as this doesn't reach Chen's ears because if it does I swear I'll send the two of you for a roundhouse kick."

 

"Noted." was all of Luhan's reply as he grinned at Xiumin, the corner of his eyes forming the most attractive wrinkles, which made him forget all about the regretting-it-later stuff. Luhan then brought out all the food and gave everything a trip to the microwave oven.

 

Meanwhile, Xiumin made himself comfortable on the table while playing with Yue. He stole glances at Luhan's broad back as he busied himself with preparing their meal. Somewhere in him, he wished that Luhan had stayed shirtless, that way he would've had the reason to justify himself for staring. But he's already in a plain white tee and Xiumin still found himself staring.

 

"Any plans for today?" he asked the busy Luhan. He liked staring at his back, but he wanted to see him steal glances at him, too.

 

"Other than lazing around all day? None. Why?" 'He finally glanced back.' Xiumin thought. 

 

"I have to get back to my place." Xiumin hoped that Luhan didn't detect the bitterness in his voice as he said that.

 

"Why?" Luhan fully faced him with knitted eyebrows.

 

"What do you mean why?" Xiumin half laughed at Luhan's question because the guy totally looked curious as to why he needs to get back to his own house. He was also a bit relieved to know that Luhan didn't want him to leave either, or he thinks that's what he meant.

 

"Why do you need to get back?" he cleared the question and finished setting the table with two glasses of iced coffee before sitting himself to eat. Yue already jumped down from Xiumin's lap and went to her corner to eat the food Luhan gave her.

 

"Uhm... because I need to get dressed and get my work clothes?" He was bordering laughing now that he had to lay out the most obvious answer for Luhan.

 

"If it's work clothes, they'll be dry by now and your casual clothes should be dry by now, too." he answered casually.

 

"What? Wait. You washed my clothes?" he asked amused. By this time, he couldn't even restrain himself from smiling widely.

 

"I did. I threw it in the washer together with my clothes after I prepared this breakfast-turned-lunch." Luhan said as he took bites of the food.

 

Xiumin had to cover his face with both of his hands. He doesn't know if he have to be amused, happy or embarrassed, or maybe all at once. He peeked through his fingers and found Luhan staring at him with curiosity spreading across that pretty face. Xiumin cursed the table for being too damn wide because he so wanted to reach for Luhan's face and just kiss him right there.

 

"Can you be any more discreet about telling me that you don't want me to leave?" 

 

He was expecting Luhan to act all embarrassed or something like that, but the guy had the nerve to give him a smug smile and even winked as he chewed.

 

"I swear to god, you're too proud of yourself." He lightly kicked him under the table but Luhan just smiled even wider, even equipped with a light chuckle. He tried to hiss at him but it proved to be difficult when he couldn't remove the smile on his face.

 

"So, are you staying or you're not leaving?" he asked as he took another bite of the food. He had kept a constant stare at Xiumin which he didn't find bothersome at all. In fact, he liked that they're both staring at each others' faces.

 

Xiumin raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "You think you're so handsome, don't you?"

 

Luhan just smiled and wriggled his eyebrows.

 

"You don't know how much I want to punch you right now."

 

"Oh believe me, I do. I want to punch myself, too. Gahd! Why am I so weird today?"

 

Just then, Xiumin's phone sounded throughout the house and he reluctantly left the table to retrieve the device from the living room. "Contemplate about that while I go take that call."

 

Xiumin gave his phone screen a glance and was momentarily confused to find an unknown number calling him. It had been a long time since he last received a call from an unknown number and it wasn't a very good episode. He pushed the thought aside and answered the call.

 

"Yes. Hello? Who is this?" he asked politely.

 

There was only silence on the other line. He checked the screen again to see if the call is still connected and it was. He brought the phone back to his ear and asked again, "Hello?" Still. Only silence. In the end, he had to drop the call. He settled his phone back on the center table and tried to get his mind off the mysterious caller.

 

Xiumin turned around to get back to the table but clashed on Luhan's chest instead. He hadn't noticed that the other man had also made his way to the living room while he was busy on the phone.

 

"Who called?" Luhan asked, and if Xiumin read that right, there was worry laced in his question.

 

They were close. Too close. But Xiumin didn't mind. Actually, it was too far for a kiss. Plus, with Luhan leaning on his face as he asked made it totally possible for him to just lean back to him and their lips would meet. He snaked his arms around Luhan's waist and pulled him closer.

 

"It's no one important." he answered him. He brought their faces together and kissed the corner of Luhan's lips.

 

"We're still eating." Luhan said as he smiled and stared at him, letting their foreheads touch as he settle his arms on Xiumin's shoulder.

 

"Just shut u--"

 

Xiumin ended up the one being silenced as Luhan leaned in for a kiss. He slid his tongue in and suddenly he was overwhelemed by the taste of coffee in Luhan's mouth. It was just quick, both of them didn't initiate to deepen the kiss so they ended up parting and resuming their meal. As if a kiss out of the blue was something completely normal.

 

~*~

 

"Those are not your clothes." was the greeting Xiumin received from Suho as soon as the club manager entered the place.

 

"What makes you so sure of that?" he dared his best friend. It was true though that he's not wearing his own clothes. As Luhan said, all of his clothes was dry enough when they finished their meal, but he refused to wear the same thing as he did yesterday so he ended up snatching a shirt and a pair of pants from Luhan's closet. It was a good thing that they almost have the same size. Almost. 

 

Suho raised an eyebrow at him. "You're seriously trying to pull this on me?"

 

"I can try." he replied with his shoulders rising a bit. The blue polo shirt he was wearing didn't seem that big on him but the shoulders of the shirt were totally off.

 

Suho just rolled his eyes at him then spoke in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, I haven't seen those clothes before. Are those new? Or I just never saw it before? Or..." he then glared at his best friend before continuing on, "You haven't been home yet and you had to borrow clothes."

 

"Uhm... option 1?" he replied with that trademark mischievous grin of his.

 

Suho made a face at him which just made Xiumin smile wider. "As long as you have your work clothes, I don't care whose clothes you're wearing right now." Though he knows full well who's the owner of Xiumin's shirt and pants today, and Luhan coming out of the staff room after changing into his borrowed waiter's uniform from Baekhyun was in no way disproving his guess.

 

"Luhan." Suho called him. It was the first time he's actually talking to the guy as a part of their workforce in the club. So far, Suho let Xiumin handle Luhan's affiliation but with the way things are going, he assumed that the guy will end up working there every weekend just like Chen.

 

"Yes?" Luhan replied. He was still fixing the sleeves of the shirt that fits him almost perfectly, when he made his way to the bar counter where the two owners are.

 

"I'll be giving you the same hourly rate as we give Chen, since both of you will only be working part time here. As for the clothes..." He glanced back at Xiumin next to him and asked with his eyes.

 

"I guess we can swing by Yoona's shop tomorrow."

 

Luhan stood there thoroughly confused about the conversation. He get the part of the salary he will receive but the part about the clothes...

 

Xiumin saw how Luhan's small face contorted as he looked back and forth to Suho's face and his and he couldn't help but giggle. "We're going to get you your uniform because you can't keep on borrowing Baek's. He also works here sometimes, so you'll need your own." he explained.

 

"Oh... Okay." Luhan said as he adjusted the bowtie of the uniform.

 

"But..." Xiumin closed their distance and tugged the black bowtie around the collar of his shirt, "I'll have to tell Yoona to give you a necktie instead... You'll look sexier with that."

 

"OKAY! I hate to break up this talk... well actually I do." Suho pulled Xiumin away from Luhan and shoved him to the direction of the staff room to get changed "But I don't really need to see this right now."

 

"Whatever, Su." Xiumin said before entering the changing room.

 

"That's a bit too high." Suho casually commented.

 

With Xiumin already gone and changing in the room, Luhan can assume that the club manager was talking to him, though he has absolutely no idea what he's talking about. Luhan faced Suho with an obvious question on his face. Suho just sighed at him and didn't even bother to hide the eye roll that he did.

 

"I can clearly see that layer of concealer cream right below Xiumin's left jaw and don't even dare try to tell me that it's different from what I think it is because I'm hell sure that it can only be one thing."

 

Luhan was speechless. He didn't know what to say, if he should explain or if he should apologize. The fact that Suho is keeping a straight face isn't helping him at all in analyzing the current mood. Suho might've had an angelic look to his face but somehow he knew that he would deal with hell if he ever crosses him.

 

It might've been really obvious that he was mentally panicking because Suho laughed at his face and asked.

 

"What's with the panic? It's not like I'm going to eat you alive because of some concealer cream on my best friend's neck."

 

"Well, I thought that..."

 

"We're all adults here. Xiumin can very well decide things on his own and I have no intention of meddling with your business." ... 'yet.'

 

While they were talking, Chanyeol came in through the back door followed by Jongin and Kyungsoo. Suho left Luhan so they can all start their work for today. After a few steps, he glanced back at the man who made his way the floor area to start on his work, and said to himself, "There's no use talking to you yet, not now when you're clueless yourself."


	19. EXTRA: Zhang

"We're done!" The five young people in their labcoats screamed as they finally handed in the results of their research. They had been really busy for the past two weeks because they all did their best to finish three weeks worth of work into two. All so Yixing can get back to Korea a week earlier than initially planned. They didn't know how much of a brother-idiot Yixing was when they started this so they didn't took into account that he will miss his brother's birthday by a few days with the normal pace of the research.

They all flopped down on their respective chairs and just stared at the ceiling before the sound of Yixing's hums disturbed them from their zen. Bom, Dara and Khun shifted their gaze from the lovely relaxing ceiling to their overly excited and flowing with energy labmate. The depth of Yixing's dimple was all the proof they need to know that he's extremely happy now that they're done.

Yixing was merrily tucking away all of his things in his bag, even packing his fluffy pink indoor slippers and almost including the microscope he was using just a minute ago. He then showed a bashful smile before putting down the microscope upon the realization that it won't fit in his backpack.

"Namjoon-ah, please follow Yixing." Bom said in a sleepy tired voice.

"Why?" Namjoon answered, already with his eyes closed.

"He's holding his credit card." Dara said, as if that was enough explanation for everything.

"Again, why?" the youngest asked.

"Because we don't want him lost or arrested." Khun followed up.

"What?" At this Namjoon sat up and stared at the other three who were still flopped motionless in their chairs. He then glanced at their research team leader and found him folding his laptop charger.

"It's Yixing's brother's birthday soon. Meaning, he'll raid the mall for anything and everything." Khun started.

"He forgets to pay for the items once he grabs it. We almost got arrested once when he bought that watch before." Bom said.

"And stop him from buying things you can't take on a plane. He tried buying a car last year and it took me more than an hour to convince him not to." Dara explained.

"That's nothing. He tried buying that condominium building near the mall before. He was already talking to the landlord when I got to him and the only reason he gave me was "I think he'll like a house here."" Khun supported.

"Grab his card from him so you can pay the items he took even if he makes a dash for the next store. But be quick because you'll lose him." Bom advised.

"Hold the gifts for him, that way he won't run away because he'll be too worried about the items." Khun gave his own advise.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Dara complained, sitting upright immediately. "I think I run a whole year's worth when I accompanied him last Christmas."

"Because..." Khun sat upright too and Bom decided to properly join the conversation, too. "You're girls and he wouldn't let you carry shopping bags."

"Is he that rich?" Namjoon finally managed to say.

"Namjoon-ah, he's a Zhang." Bom answered.

Namjoon already knew from working with them for almost a year that his labmates have a certain weirdness but they still leave him thoroughly confused whenever they say something he doesn't understand as if that one reply is all the explanation he'll need.

They're all really talented people though, and all very smart. All four of them know at least two languages excluding English. They were able to complete the research with flying colors all thanks to everyone's efforts. But Yixing, though he's the weirdest out of everyone there, no one can deny how intelligent he is in the field. Namjoon understood well enough how they can work with the young Chinese and even accepted him as the team leader even though he's second youngest in the team. That's because once they start talking in the language they all share, Science, Yixing is unmatched. Namjoon had grown to respect him because of that and he found himself extremely impressed with his work. Though, he's still a hopeless human being during normal occasions, but like the other three, the young Korean grew to adore his Yixing-hyung.

"Did you know, I heard from campus that Yixing once got a whole company building shut down?" Dara suddenly started.

"Our Yixing?" Khun asked.

"Oh I heard that, too. They said it was before he came here to study." Bom supported.

"In Korea?" Khun asked again.

"Yeah. I think." Bom answered.

"But that's... I know he's capable of it because he's a Zhang but... Our Yixing?" Khun said again.

"Well, it's just a rumor anyway. It's probably just made up because of his family name. Our Yixing will never do that." Dara concluded.

"Unless..." Khun let the words hang in the air.

"It's not completely impossible if..." Bom added.

"Yeah... If this somehow involves Yixing's brother then anything is possible..." Dara concluded.

"Speaking of Yixing..." Khun flashed Namjoon a look. When they all tried to find the young Chinese in the laboratory, all they found was his empty chair.

"Can't I take a break?!" Namjoon whined as he shot himself through the door, still fully dressed with his labcoat and tried his best to catch up to the more-than-mysterious-senior.


	20. Homecoming

Chen was feeling especially merry that Monday morning. He managed to win the bet against Suho and Kris over the duration of Xiumin and Luhan's stay within each other's company. As he had predicted, the two had stick to each other like glue the entire weekend, both of them spending the night away at Luhan's place. He heard that his Xiumin-hyung only swing by his own apartment to grab a few clothes, with Luhan still with him. That was the first time, someone else, aside from the usual Frostbite gang, had entered his cousin's place. Xiumin doesn't trust people easily and he specially hated having unnecessary connection to other people. But whether he's aware of it or not, Luhan had invaded his life far too much than he would've initially preferred. Plus, the brand new uniform Luhan was wearing last night was more than a sure ticket in Xiumin's life because that waiter uniform automatically entitles him a place in Frostbite.

With how things are going right now, it will be hard for both Xiumin and Luhan to erase each other's presence in each other's lives, if the time ever comes that either of them decides to finish this... this... whatever relaionship they're having right now.

He was deep in thought, wondering the possible reason about Kris' two night absence in Frostbite, when he heard the rustling of papers over the next cubicle. Elated, he peeked over the wall expecting to see Luhan, but what he saw was nowhere near the man who was getting a bit too close with his cousin lately. He saw a woman, crouched down and rummaging through Luhan's cabinets. Chen just observed her. She appears to be looking for something and she doesn't seem like she had noticed that Chen was watching her. When she moved, Chen got a good look at her face and identified Luhan's ex-girlfriend. If what he's thinking is right, and he's about 95% sure that he's right, he'd say that she's looking for the photo of Luhan's current "girl". 

Ga Hee flipped through Luhan's files, searched his desk, and stared at the photos pinned on the wall. In the end, she sighed in defeat and turned around to leave.

"You forgot the lower right drawer." Chen spoke.

She turned around almost instantly, dread spreading across her pretty face, it would've been prettier if she toned down the make up a bit, as she realized that someone saw her snooping around her ex-boyfriend's table. Chen just smiled at her and mouthed "I think he keeps photos there."

Ga Hee immediately grabbed the handle of the cabinet and pulled it, only to be welcomed by a framed photo of Luhan with a white Persian cat in his arms.

"Aw! Ain't that cute." Chen commented as he saw the photo as well. He didn't know Luhan did keep photos there but he'd always been good with guessing, and he'd always been lucky.

She shot him a menacing glare in which he just returned with a sarcastic smile. "I'll give you some sort of confirmation for your suspicion. Yes. Luhan-hyung found someone, that's why he's not coming back to you anytime soon." Chen saw her clench her fists at her sides and let out a frustrated sound with a stomp. While she may have boldly and obviously shown her irritation at Chen for teasing her, he's still at a position higher than her so she can't blindly lash out at him.

Defeated, she made her way out of the floor while Chen waved at her. She may have thought of threatening him not to spill the beans on Luhan but she doesn't really have anything over Chen so she just stomped her feet again and disappeared out of his sight.

After she left, Chen smiled and silently thanked her for the amusement she brought him this early. Though, he would have to keep a watch on her from now on, just in case she decided to harm Xiumin, then that will be a different matter altogether.

~*~

Two fucking minutes after they landed on Incheon and Namjoon already lost Yixing. The worst part of it is that Yixing's valuables are all with him, including his cellphone, wallet, laptop and his two suitcases. There was no way for him to contact the older man and ask him where he is. The only thing Yixing didn't forget are the four bags full of his brother's gifts and all other things for his brother. If he knew that he'll disappear the moment they step on Korea's ground, he would've volunteered to carry those bags, that way Yixing wouldn't leave him out. 

Khun, Bom and Dara had already warned him to be extra careful, but with just one blink, Yixing was gone. Khun will be leaving for Thailand in three days, Bom will not be leaving the country but will go home to her parents' house, while Dara will go back to the Philippines on the following day. If it was just Namjoon, he would've preferred to stay at least one more day to rest, but they all agreed that they can't possibly let Yixing travel back to Korea alone. So there he was, riding the first flight back to the country, but was ditched in less than five minutes. Yixing can be a real handful sometimes... Wait... That's wrong... He can be a real handful at all times.

How is he supposed to carry four large suitcases, plus two laptop bags and all of their other things alone? How is he supposed to hand in Yixing's things? This was supposed to be Yixing's surprise homecoming for his brother so he specifically asked Namjoon not to inform anyone about their flight, but with Yixing missing without a clue, he fetched the older's phone and dialed the first number in the log. Yixing left him no choice... He just hopes that this won't make Yixing give him the sad puppy face. No one can win over Yixing's sad puppy face.

~*~

Luhan was getting himself some lunch from the nearest supermarket but somehow he managed to get himself lost in the pet food section. As he scanned the new products, he noticed a young man crouched next to the cat food. For some reason, the man was carrying four large bags that all looked full to the brim.

Luhan stole glances at the man staring at the packages. He doesn't know why, but he felt that he looked familiar; like someone he just saw recently. As he struggled to remember when and where, he heard a soft "Meow" somewhere near. Luhan looked around but he found no trace of a cat. 

"Meow~"

He looked again but this time he was already doubting himself even if he was almost certain that the sound was coming from one of the man's bags. But he only needed to contemplate for a few seconds because when the third "Meow~" came, the man brought the cat out from one of the bags and spoke in Chinese.

"I'm sorry. Were you having a hard time in there? Let me just buy the food, okay?" he said softly. 

Luhan stared at the fellow Chinese man with the cat. He looked young, really young, maybe a teenager, college at most. Maybe a foreign student at the nearby campus. Maybe he just arrived in the country and picked up a stray cat along the way. His skin looks fair, clean cut black hair, long slender limbs, but the most noticeable feature of his is the deep dimple on the right side of his face that never fails to appear when he smiles at the cat.

After grabbing a whole pack of cat food, the young Chinese stood up and made his way to the cashier. Luhan followed up to pay as well and also to further observe the man and maybe a bit because he felt worried for him. He doesn't even know why he's having this motherly feel for him, but he just did. He felt like he wouldn't be able to pay on his own. Or maybe he doesn't have Korean won yet. Or maybe he can't even speak Korean yet. Also, he really looked familiar and he was bothered by the fact that he still can't put his finger on it.

They stand in line, Luhan being right behind the young man. He was just maybe an inch or two taller than the young Chinese. The bags looked really heavy since he kept on adjusting them on his shoulders but the contents must've been really important since he doesn't even bother to put them down. The little kitten was peeking from the bags and turned and looked directly at Luhan. Being the cat lover that he is, he waved at the cat, and the feline let out a soft "Meow" in return. The young man noticed that the kitten's attention was focused at the person behind them, so he also turned around and found Luhan. He smiled at him, showcasing that deep dimple and a very gentle nod.

When it was time for him to pay, Luhan was glad to hear that he can at least speak in Korean. He do have that Chinese accent with the way he speaks but he sounded fluent enough for a conversation. But upon seeing the price of the cat food, he started cupping his pockets, the cashier didn't even look annoyed when the young man appears to not have brought his wallet. Luhan understand why, even though he looked like a college student, he looked really adorable being all flustered in front of the cashier, plus it's a girl on the counter and she couldn't help but swoon over him. 

After checking all of his pockets, the young Chinese dejectedly asked if he can take back the cat food. That puppy face was illegal. That sad puppy face should've been illegal at his age and he shouldn't be able to pull that off since he's a grown man at least 5'8 in height. But he pulled it off spledidy and Luhan can even see that the female cashier would've volunteered to pay for it if he didn't step in first.

"I'll pay for it." he annonced behind him.

He beamed at Luhan and exclaimed a "Thank you" (Xièxiè). He immediately apologized right after when he realized that he had said that in Chinese instead of Korean but Luhan just smiled at him and answered him with "You're welcome" (Bù kèqì).

After that, he immediately launched into a full Chinese conversation with Luhan. He introduced himself as Zhang Yixing and told him that he just arrived from the U.S. and found the cat right outside the airport so he picked it up and it looked hungry so he looked for the nearest store and found this supermarket but he forgot that he left his other things with the friend he came with including his cellphone so he can't call anyone right now.

Yixing wasn't finished reporting to Luhan like a lost kid when his phone rang.

~*~

Namjoon was hanging around near the entrance to the airport, unable to move anywhere much because of all the luggage he has to watch, when someone called out his name.

"Namjoon-shi?"

He saw a man, or he thinks it's a man given that he's wearing a white button down shirt and jeans, has short black hair and he doesn't have breasts, but his face would undoubtedly pass of as a woman's. Round face, big eyes, small nose, thin pink lips. Hell! He's not even sure if he's really looking at a man.

The man, (Yes. He's a man.) introduced himself as Kim Xiumin, apologized for the trouble and thanked him for taking care of Yixing. They loaded all the luggage in the car that he brought. Both of them were in a hurry since they still need to look for the missing person. As they drove along, Xiumin grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Luhan? You're out for lunch right? Could you please call me if you find a guy just a bit shorter than you, short black hair, slender, and a deep dimple on his right cheek."

Xiumin knitted his eyebrows with the response he was receiving from the one he called and Namjoon could only wonder what response he's getting.

"Yes. His name is Yixing. Zhang Yixing. But how did you know that?" 

Confusion was visible on Xiumin's pretty face as he receive answers from the phone.

"Wait. He's there?! With you?"

"Okay. Okay. Don't let him get away. Where are you?"

"Okay, thanks. We'll be there."

~*~

Luhan did as he was told and kept Yixing with him. He invited him to sit down at the nearby park so they can feed the kitten while they wait. He had messaged Xiumin of their exact location so it will be easy for him to find them. Yixing already switched back to Korean, saying that he needs to get used to speaking in Korean since he'll be staying in the country for a while.

"My brother looks like a cat, that's why I love cats the most. I work as a veterinarian by the way." Yixing shared as he fed the cat.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't you mean, you're studying to be a veterinarian?" Luhan was sure he's a college student at most, so there's no way that he's already a vet, because that would mean that he's at least 24 years old and that's... no. That's impossible.

"No." Yixing pouted at him for not being believed that he's already a working adult. "I graduated from college two years ago."

"You're 26?!" 'No way he's 26, right?'

"No. I'm 24."

"What?!" 'Still unbelievable that he's past his 20's with that kind of look and behavior.' 

Yixing knitted his eyebrows at him. It appears that he didn't understand the cause of Luhan's confusion so he just resumed to feeding the cat.

"I have a younger brother and he's the nicest person ever. I miss my brother. It's his birthday soon that's why I came home early. He also love cats. I want to see him soon. I'm going to introduce you to him. You'll be such great friends because you're both so nice. I'm going to pay you back once I get my things from Namjoon. I wonder where Namjoon is..."

Luhan concluded certain facts about Yixing during their short few minutes together.  
1\. He's the most innocent 24 year old man he have ever met. (He's still not convinced that he's 24 years old.)  
2\. He's a brother-idiot.

He wondered for a moment about the identity of Yixing's younger brother. With how innocent Yixing is, it might really be possible that his brother is as nice as he says and maybe also as innocent as he is. If it is like that, then he wouldn't mind meeting him. 

Luhan was trying to create the image of a younger version of Yixing in his mind, when a very familiar voice shouted towards them.

"Gege!"

Yixing beamed at the direction of the voice. Luhan hasn't turned his head yet, trying to deny to himself about the identity of the owner of that voice. Although, he knew it all too well since he has been hearing it almost all the time during the past week. But he can still be wrong about it, right? Maybe they just sound the same. Two people can sound the same anyway. But Yixing has other plans and ended Luhan's denial over the owner of that voice as he screamed his heart out and called for that person.

"Chen!"


	21. Home

Xiumin was fast asleep on Luhan's bed with Yue right beside him when he was woken up by the persistent call from his phone. "Who the hell would call me at this hour?!" he mentally complained as he searched for his phone. 

Luhan had left early for work, leaving him alone in the house with Yue. Xiumin woke up for three short minutes just to see him off, then immediately went back to sleep. He worked the entire night as always, but he didn't let Luhan stay the whole night. He knows that the guy has his real work the following day so he made him go home at around 10 pm so he can get proper rest. Xiumin can let himself in the house anyway since he already has a duplicate key for Luhan's apartment that they had made when they went out yesterday for Luhan's uniform.

Irritated, he opened his eyes to look at the blasted caller that was waking him up. It was another unknown number. He already blocked the last one because it kept on calling him, but every time he will answer the phone, he was only met with silence. The worst part of it is that it calls him even in the middle of work, or while he's asleep in the morning. Xiumin sighed once before answering the call.

"Hello? Who's this?" he asked with his slightly husky sleepy voice.

Again, the caller on the other end remained silent and since it's the morning, it was quickly getting on Xiumin's nerve.

"If you're not going to talk then don't call!" he shouted at the phone before dropping the call and tried to get back to sleep. Yue had been surprised with his voice and suddenly woke up, but curled right back on bed.

His irritation had barely dissipitated when his phone rang again. At this point, Xiumin was already considering turning off his phone. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep otherwise. Still, he decided to give the caller another chance. He grabbed his phone again and saw an identified caller this time. "Zhang Chen"

"Chen? Why are y--"

"Hyung! Gege's in Korea!"

"What?! Yixing's here?"

Xiumin suddenly sat bolt upright. He already had a guess that it was something important if Chen was calling him when his cousin knew well enough how much he hates morning calls, but the news about Yixing, and Chen's panicked voice spelled a whole different kind of "important". If there is something that can ruffle Chen's feathers, it's obviously something about Yixing.

"Yes. His labmate called me. He said they arrived at Incheon just a few minutes ago but he lost gege. I'm going to look for Yixing-ge, so could you please pick up Namjoon at the airport? He has gege's things with him."

"Okay. Sure. If Yixing didn't bring his wallet, then he couldn't have gone very far. Search around the airport. I'll call Luhan during lunch break so he can help search."

"Thanks, hyung. I already called Suho-hyung and the others, too. I already told Namjoon that I'm sending someone else to pick him up."

Chen dropped the call right after. Even without seeing his cousin, Xiumin knew that Chen is getting worried to death about Yixing. The older sibling dotes on Chen so much, but Chen does the same to his gege. Their parents had always been busy with work which led to them depending on each other so much. He wished he had a sibling, too, like how Yixing and Chen have each other, but that was an old thought. It was impossible for him.

It didn't take him long to get ready and leave. He called Chen to ask what Namjoon looks like but the younger hastily told him to just look for a guy who has too much luggage with him. Xiumin didn't prod Chen too much because he knows that the younger is currently busy flipping the entire Seoul inside out to find Yixing. He did find the guy who "has too much luggage with him". Xiumin approached him and carefully called "Namjoon-shi?"

Namjoon is a tall skinny guy with brownish blonde hair with dark roots. He has a small face for his long body. He looked way too exhausted and looked just about ready to pass out. If he had been baby sitting Yixing while they were both in the U.S. there's no need to ask why he looked tired. There were two laptop bags dangling from his shoulders along with four large suitcases at his side. 'Yixing really did leave everything behind.' Xiumin thought. 'The poor guy...'

They made quick introductions and loaded everything else in the car. 

Xiumin flashed his watch a look and saw that it was a few minutes after noon so he called Luhan to ask him to help them search for his cousin as well.

"Luhan? You're out for lunch right? Could you please call me if you find a guy just a bit shorter than you, short black hair, slender, and a deep dimple on his right cheek."

"Is he Chinese? And his name is Yixing?" Luhan asked from the other line. Xiumin was taken aback by Luhan's accurate identification of him. He knew he had never told him anything about the members of his family so how did he know Yixing?

"Yes. His name is Yixing. Zhang Yixing. But how did you know that?" he asked.

"Well... I was at the supermarket and I saw him there."

"Wait. He's there?! With you?"

"Yeah. He's still with me. We're leaving the store now."

"Okay. Okay. Don't let him get away. Where are you?"

"The nearest supermarket from the office."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be there."

Xiumin flashed Namjoon a look and said, "We've found him. Could you call Chen and tell him that? Tell him that they're at the supermarket near their office. I need to focus on driving now." Namjoon agreed and brought out Yixing's phone to call the little brother.

A few minutes later and they've reached the park that Luhan was talking about. They also messaged Chen to head to the nearest park from the supermarket. They hurried in and was just a few seconds late after Chen arrived. They heard him scream "Gege!" followed by an answering scream of "Chen!"

Xiumin followed the source of the voice and found Yixing waving wildly at his younger brother; four large bags on his shoulders which Xiumin knew were all for Chen's upcoming birthday. Yixing didn't look tired at all, unlike how his labmate looked. Actually, Yixing looked really lively despite the more than 14 hours flight to Korea. Well, he couldn't really blame him. It has been four long years since he was last home. The last time he was in Korea was during the graduation ceremony back when they were second year in college. Also, Yixing tried his best to shorten his stay in the U.S. and finish his study there, therefore he had no time go back home even for vacations. It had always been them paying him a visit.

Next to the overly excited Yixing was a very confused Luhan, looking back and forth to Yixing and Chen's faces. He even has his mouth slightly open. It was quite amusing to watch, seeing Luhan unable to process quick enough to understand what's going on. Xiumin caught himself smiling at the picture.

Chen approached his older brother, his footsteps heavy, his fists clenched at the side, his lips pressed to a thin line, the upturned corners making him look more like a cat when he has his mouth closed.

Xiumin heard Namjoon say a silent "Uhoh..." watching intently as Chen closed the distance between him and Yixing. Xiumin just smiled at the young man next to him. Based on the expression on his face, he might be expecting that Chen will yell at Yixing, scold him or even hit him, but Xiumin knew better.

"Gege! Are you alright? Did you get hungry? Are you tired? Put down the bags, they look heavy." Came Chen's all too worried voice, urging Yixing to lessen the load on his shoulders, then massaging his arms. The older didn't put the bags down though, saying that they're all important stuff and insisted on carrying them.

Namjoon knitted his eyebrows at the unexpected scene and Xiumin just chuckled, "Chen angry at Yixing will never happen in this dimesion."

"So..." Namjoon looked back at Xiumin with the hanging sentence.

"Yes. They're both brother-idiots." Xiumin confirmed.

Namjoon slumped his shoulders, fully convinced with Xiumin's statement. Xiumin just let out a little laugh. He knew that Yixing's labmate had witnessed a few of his cousins' interactions that justified the two-way brother complex of the two of them.

Excited Yixing launched to Chinese again, telling Chen about the cat that he found right outside the airport, him looking for cat food, down to Luhan helping him pay at the cashier. Luhan was still silent at the side when they finally noticed Xiumin and Namjoon.

"Hyung!" Yixing beamed. By this time, Chen already took three of the bags from Yixing to lessen the load on his older brother, and the little kitten is now craddled in the vet's arms.

Understanding that Yixing was far too excited to control the language he was using, Xiumin also spoke in Chinese for his cousin's better understanding. 

"Hey, Xing. You got us a bit worried there. Bring your phone with you next time, okay?"

"WAIT! Hold up! Hold just a freaking second!" Luhan yelled. Xiumin just smiled, amused with how Luhan is reacting. The guy looked totally cute. His eyebrows knitted in the most attractive way possible. His small mouth opens and closes with exhasperation while his eyes were wild, trying to grasp what's going on. He found himself wanting to pinch Luhan's cheeks and maybe giving him a peck on the lips.

"You're Chinese?!" Luhan pointed at Chen. "And you too?!" then he pointed at Xiumin. "Why did no one bothered to tell me this?!" He looked accusingly at Chen and Xiumin, in which the both of them just returned with a grin. "And you're brothers?" then he pointed at Yixing and Chen. Xiumin didn't know if Luhan purposely spoke in Chinese or if he's doing it unconsciously because of the confusion but this is turning into a very amusing scene.

"Wasn't it obvious with my name, Luhan-hyung? I thought the name "Chen" totally spelled Chinese." Chen said, smiling at his officemate. "And yes, I'm Zhang Chen which makes me gege's little brother." he added, swinging his arm over Yixing's shoulder.

"I was Zhang Xiumin. In my defense, I'm half-Chinese half-Korean. But same with Chen, I thought the name "Xiumin" should've been obviously Chinese."

"Zhang Yixing! I'm Zhang Yixing. Which is obviously Chinese, too?" Yixing butted in as well, feeling the need to introduce himself again after his brother and cousin did.

"And you never mentioned anything about this?!" Luhan complained.

"You never asked~" Chen answered with a tone.

"And me? Did you know I'm Chinese?" 

"Yeah. Knew you were one from the get go. The name Lu Han is too Chinese to be Korean." Xiumin answered, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"I--- I--- Whatever." Luhan threw his arms in the air and just slumped himself back on the bench.

~*~

A few minutes later and the four of them were in front of the office building. Namjoon was picked up by his brother Seokjin before they left the park. They had invited the Kim brothers to join them for lunch but Namjoon refused, whispering to his older brother something about "I don't think I can handle three Zhangs at once", then almost pushing him back inside the car, as if he was raring to leave the place as soon as possible. That actually made Luhan just a tad bit worried about his well being. He knew based on this past week how unhealthy it is to be around Chen, being with Xiumin is no better but at least being with him is a choice that he made. Now, it looks like he'll also be in the presence of Chen's older brother, Yixing. At least Yixing looked... less harmful? Or maybe he shouldn't be so sure about that. Namjoon's way of saying the name "Zhang" felt like just being a Zhang is trouble itself.

Luhan got off the car and waited for Chen, but the younger simply rolled down the car window. "Hyung. Don't tell anyone in the office about my last name, okay?"

"Huh? Why? And why would I? And aren't you coming for work?" Luhan asked confused.

"Just in case. I use Li for my papers. So I'll really appreciate it if you'll call me Li Chen rather than Zhang Chen. As for working, I need to help gege with his things. I might swing by there later to get my things but I won't be reporting for work right now."

"Li? Why do you have to use a different last name? I need explanations for this Chen!" Luhan demanded. These guys had been throwing him in a whirlpool all day, he at least needs some proper explanations from them before he heeds to their requests.

Xiumin rolled down the window from the driver's seat and called him over. Luhan leaned down, expecting Xiumin to whisper to him something, only to be pulled down from his tie. Xiumin gave him a quick kiss then winked at him, "I've been wanting to kiss you all day. Oh, and try searching up your company president. It will help." 

Chen and Xiumin were rolling the windows back up when Yixing decided to add his own explanation over the matter, "Dad is a big bulky guy. He kinda looks fat, too. He might look scary but he's actually a big softie." Yixing smiled, his dimple not failing to show up as his lips stretched into an upturned curve. Then, they were off. Driving away as Luhan stood there staring at the back of the car until it faded to the distance.

A few short seconds later, he was climbing up the building like a mad man. Upon reaching his desk, he immediately looked for the company booklet that every single person in the building has a copy of. 

QILIN MAO CORPORATION

'Found it!' he thought as he flipped through the first page of the thin white booklet they were given when they entered the company.

At the back of the cover was the photo of their company president. They had never actually met him since they are just a branch company in Korea and the main branch is located in mainland China. As he stared at the photo of the man he had never seen before, Yixing's words replayed in Luhan's mind: "Dad is a big bulky guy. He kinda looks fat, too. He might look scary but he's actually a big softie."

'This can't be what I think it is, right?' Luhan was already getting dizzy with all the new information he found out today, but this might be the biggest one yet. As he kept on shaking his head, thinking how impossible this is, he glanced just a bit lower at the photo. There, printed in bold letters was the name: ZHANG GON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (in Chinese)  
> Qilin = Unicorn  
> Mao = Cat


	22. Neighbors

Luhan made his way home after a very tiring day. In the end, Chen wasn't able to swing by the office to grab his things so Luhan took it with him instead and messaged the younger. He was so tired and he knew that it wasn't because of that day's workload. His mind can't seem to process all the information the world has shared to him. As soon as he gets the chance to meet the people that threw his life in a whirlpool, he would need to have a nice long talk with them.

He was in front of his apartment building and found it weird that there was a huge truck parked outside the place. Also, the first floor which was for commercial spaces was getting a renovation. By the looks of things, it appears to be turning into a small clinic. He guessed that someone might've already rented out the place after all this time. It also looked like someone was moving in on the upper floors since there are movers coming back and forth to retrieve things from the truck.

Today had been such a busy day and to think that even his home was having a busy time as well, Luhan wanted nothing more than to rest and sleep the rest of the day away. Maybe, it would've been more relaxing if he will see Xiumin home, but he knew that would be asking for too much because the guy have work at the club and he reports in at around 3:00 p.m. Maybe he'll swing by Frostbite later to get a glimpse of him, he wouldn't get scolded for that right?

With a sigh, he climbed up the stairs up to his third floor apartment. To his dismay, the movers are carrying the things right next to his apartment. Just his luck. It would be too noisy to get a decent rest. He sighed once again and massaged his temples before taking another step.

"That was a heavy sigh."

Luhan immediately turned his head around and found Xiumin right behind him. A folder and a pen help in his hands, and beads of sweat decorate his pale neck. Xiumin smiled at him and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You look tired." Xiumin commented before taking note of the sofa that was getting carried in next by men in blue overalls.

"W-- Why are you here? Don't you have work?" Luhan inquired. He wanted to ask a lot of things like why does it look like Xiumin's supervising the move, or why is he here when he should be at work, or who will be the people moving in next door.

"Oh, we decided to take a night off. Yixing came home after all. We just thought of getting together today and give Xing a formal homecoming celebration." he answered, then took note of the wooden cabinet carried up next.

"Are you moving?" Luhan asked.

"What? No. Why would I move right next to your place when I can just stay here?" he said, pointing at Luhan's door and smiling at him with a soft chuckle. No matter how many times Luhan had seen those gummy smiles of his or his soft low chuckles, he still found them devastatingly beautiful.

Luhan was half way to a nod when Xiumin spoke the rest of his response.

"Chen and Yixing are the ones moving."

Xiumin leaned in, holding to his shoulders to lift himself up and gave him a peck on the lips, totally not caring if the movers paused for a while with shock that two men just kissed.

"Go and change. I'll see you later." 

Xiumin was about to walk past Luhan and check the state of things inside the house when Luhan grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside his own apartment. Yue barely gave them any attention, as she curled right back to her corner after confirming who came in the house. Luhan slumped himself down the sofa with Xiumin's arm still in his grasp. Xiumin kneeled in front of him and took a peek at Luhan's face.

"Any problem?" he asked, looking up at Luhan's face. He put down the folder and the pen and placed his hand on the other man's knees. Xiumin's eyes looked so innocent and cute when you look at him from above that Luhan just wanted to pull him close and rest his head on his shoulders, and maybe take a nap with him on the sofa. That would be perfect.

"Let me just take a breath." Luhan answered, heaving another sigh.

Xiumin brought his face closer to Luhan's to hear him better, their foreheads almost touching and could feel each other's breath on their faces. He leaned in again to give him a kiss on the lips before Luhan can even start talking.

"First, I found out--  
*kiss*  
that you're--  
*kiss*  
Chinese, and--  
*kiss*  
Chen too. Plus--  
*kiss*  
the fact that--  
*kiss*  
Chen is the--  
*kiss*  
president's son. And--  
*kiss*  
you're not letting me talk!"

Luhan finally whined. Xiumin flashed a triumphant smile at him and Luhan was sold. He found himself smiling back at him. He knew this would fix him up immediately. He knew that if he came home with Xiumin there, all his fatigue would disappear, and he wasn't wrong. Maybe, he's just flattering himself. Or maybe he's just being delusional. But a part of him was trying to convince himself that Xiumin is showering him with all the kisses and cuteness to relax him.

"Can't you let me whine for a while?" he said in a totally defeated tone.

Xiumin simply smiled and kissed him again. "I am letting you talk, aren't I?"

"No, you're--  
*kiss*  
cutting me--  
*kiss*  
off! Xiu~"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Who told you that you can call me Xiu?" Xiumin suddenly cut in. His eyes were playful which told Luhan that he wasn't in trouble for calling him by his nickname.

Luhan let their foreheads touch and asked in a whisper, "You mean I can't?" This time, it was his turn to give him a peck on the lips before Xiumin can open his mouth to speak.

"I never said that. But then I'll be calling you "Lu" from now on." 

"Call!"

Luhan smirked at him then grabbed both of his hands. He pulled him up from his kneeling position until Xiumin was seated on his lap. Xiumin has such a slender figure that it was so easy for him to wrap his legs around Luhan's hips. Luhan locked his hands behind Xiumin, caging the other man in his arms. "It wasn't like I hated the view from above, but I think I like this position better." Luhan said, looking up at Xiumin this time.

Xiumin placed his arms over Luhan's shoulders, and overlooked him from above. "Or maybe you just want me to loom over you like this?" he said before kissing him again. Just a light touch of the lips and nothing more. Luhan had been waiting for Xiumin to deepen the kiss since earlier but it seems like he doesn't have a plan to do that. 

"You! Have been messing with me since earlier!" Luhan said in a voice he hoped sounded just a tad bit angry, but a playful smirk on Xiumin's cursed beautiful thin lips told him otherwise.

Luhan's hand locked behind Xiumin's head and pulled him close, erasing that smirk off of his lips and making them burn a bright shade of red. It was easy slipping his tongue inside because Xiumin has all the intention to play with him. Luhan kissed the corners of Xiumin's lips before tracing the skin down his neck.

"Wait! I'm sweaty!" Xiumin protested, grabbing Luhan's head to stop him from licking his pale neck.

Luhan simply grabbed Xiumin's hands and kissed him again "Does it look like I care?" He was about to bite Xiumin's collarbones, exposed just a little because the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, when Xiumin grabbed him again, "I care, you idiot!" hissing at him like cat.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. But let me rest on you a bit, okay?" Luhan pleaded at him, glancing up at Xiumin and trying to appeal cute.

"I don't get why you want to stick near me when I practically smell like the entire day of sweat." Xiumin answered, but he held Luhan's head gently and let him lean onto him.

"Why the sudden move? And why are you the one taking care of things?" he asked, breathing in Xiumin's scent. He doesn't understand where Xiumin is coming from with his complains about his sweat or his smell, because Luhan can't smell anything but the strong scent of citrus. Xiumin's shampoo and soap now sits next to Luhan's own bath things inside the bathroom, so the other man doesn't smell like his boring mint scented shampoo.

"Hm..." Xiumin hummed before answering and the vibrations travelling all the way to Luhan's ears almost lulled him to sleep. "You saw how Yixing picked up a kitten the moment he got here right? So Chen had to look for another place, since his current apartment doesn't allow pets. Plus, it would be for the best that Yixing's workplace be as close as possible to the house since he forgets a lot of things, so it would be easier for him to come back for it." Xiumin explained, stroking Luhan's hair as he answered.

"So you mean that renovation downstairs..."

"... is for Yixing's clinic." Xiumin finished for him.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Chen is arranging things so Yixing's clinic apparatus can be shipped from the U.S. as soon as possible. Plus they're shopping for the few additional things they will need, now that Yixing will be living with him. Maybe, they also looked for a cat shelter for the kitten."

"They're not keeping it?"

"I don't think so. Chen has to be mentally prepared before they adopt one. Ever since their pet dog died when they were young, Chen had been a bit wary about keeping pets."

As if on cue, his front door blasts open and Chen, together with his older brother Yixing, trudges inside. They didn't spare them the secoond glance, even while their older cousin is sitting on top of Luhan's lap and were obviously having a moment of their own before they came in. All they said upon their entry is "Luhan-hyung, can we use your kitchen for now? Our kitchen isn't fully set up yet and gege said that he'll cook dinner." in which Luhan had absently said yes.

Like his cousins, Xiumin just casually stood up and answered all of Yixing's query about the location of the cooking utensils he would need to make dinner. Luhan simply watched them invade his place until Xiumin walked past the living room again and grabbed the pen and folder he set down earlier. "I need to check how the movers are doing."

Luhan quickly stood up and positioned himself in front of Xiumin. "No. You're changing first. I'm not letting you go out like this." he said firmly.

"Like what?" Xiumin asked with knitted eyebrows.

Luhan poked Xiumin's chest with his finger, accurately touching his left nipple and tracing the area around it. "You're being a huge tease with this shirt." he whispered. Without Xiumin's notice, his white button down shirt had been soaked with sweat enough to cling onto his skin and make an obscene sight of himself.

"Maybe, they'll appreciate the excitement?" Xiumin teased with a playful smirk.

Luhan smiled at him but immediately swept him off his feet and carried him inside the room, forcing him to change his shirt. And maybe slipping in some kisses here and there, too, and maybe making it more difficult to hurry up.

"Hyung! The bed will come soon. I told the store to deliver it as soon as possible." Chen said through the door of the room. It was a good thing that he didn't barge inside becausee if he had, he would've found Xiumin sprawled on the bed with Luhan on top of him and doing his best to get him dressed or undressed, or maybe Chen already knew what's happening inside and chose not to walk in on them making out or something.

Xiumin took the shirt from Luhan and put it on himself, giving Luhan one last kiss on the lips before heading for the door, with the folder tucked under his arms.

"Can Yixing cook?" Luhan asked as he himself got up on the bed to change out of his office uniform.

"You'll be surprised by his kitchen skills." Xiumin answered before making his way out of the room.

Luhan got out two minutes after Xiumin left. The first thing that welcomed him was the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen which was enough to tell him that Yixing is more than capable in the kitchen. That was a relief on his part, at least he won't find his kitchen or his house burned to the ground. The second thing that he found, was Yue. That cat of his who had always been wary of new people and hisses the hell out of strangers she doesn't like. That very same cat is resting next to Chen's feet in the living room, her fluffly tail was curled around Chen's ankle and by the looks of it, she has no intention of leaving that spot any time soon.

He was about to visit how Yixing was doing with the dinner preparations when a phone rang from the room. He was sure that it wasn't his, but he also knew that if it isn't his phone then it's probably Xiumin's. Maybe he forgot to grab it after changing. He went back inside to retrieve it. He flashed the screen a look and saw an unknown number calling. Luhan pressed answer and held the device near his ear. He has all the intention to tell the caller that Xiumin is busy at the moment so they should call at a later time. But after saying "Hello. Who's this?" all Luhan heard was the beeping tone.

A couple of rings from the door stopped him from thinking more about the mysterious call. He made his way out again and found Chen answering the door, with Yue still coiled around his feet. Which was way too weird for his overly conscious cat.

"Is this Luhan's place?" Luhan heard a familiar voice ask.

Sure enough, it was Suho on the door with Kris right behind him. The door didn't get the chance to close before Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked in next. Suddenly, Luhan's apartment got far too crowded with seven adult men in the house.

Suho, Kris and Baekhyun went ahead to the kitchen and gave Yixing a tackle hug. It was a good thing that he was leaning on the wall or there will be no doubt that he would've toppled over with all that weight. That was when it clicked to Luhan. He let out a loud, maybe too loud, sound of realization as he yelled "AH!"

All heads turned to him together with raised eyebrows in question. Luhan slowly made his way to the crowd, not tearing his eyes away from Yixing. Xiumin quietly slipped back inside as well before Luhan let out his words. "Now I know why you're familiar. You're in that college photo in Xiumin's room."

That one time he came along with Xiumin to get some things he will need to sleepover at Luhan's, he saw the photo that decorated Xiumin's bedside table. It was a college graduation photo, he knew everyone in the picture except for two people. Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, an irritated-looking Kris at the side, an innocent looking guy with a deep dimple next to Chen and the one who graduated at the middle with more than a pretty face.

Now that he had seen the college group together like this, he finally realized that it was Yixing next to Chen in that photo.

"That was Yixing's last photo before he transferred to the U.S." Xiumin said next to him. "Now let us all let Yixing make dinner if we want to eat soon." he said, ushering everyone out of the small kitchen to let his cousin continue with dinner preparations. He also asked Chanyeol to help since he's the only one there who's more than capable of assisting Yixing with cooking, in which the younger agreed gladly.

"So Kris-hyung is finally allowed near you?" Chen asked Suho when Kris was out of earshot. He also now carries the white Persian cat in his arms. The cat had been very affectionate to him ever since he walked inside Luhan's apartment and he knew it was the same cat he saw in the photo in Luhan's office drawer.

"I already checked all the media sources that I know and none of them are following Kris-hyung." Baekhyun offered as an explanation.

"I made Kris stay away for a while, just in case." Suho confessed. Kris wouldn't have cared if they were exposed to the public but Suho would never be able to live it down. That's why he had asked Baekhyun to confirm if there really is someone following them before allowing Kris to tag along with him again.

"I kinda guessed that was the case. I mean your overly clingy boyfriend not showing up at the club when he doesn't have work is kinda weird for us." Chen told him. "But what gave you the idea that you're getting followed?"

"Well..."

"Chen! Taste this if it's okay with you~" Yixing called for his brother in the kitchen, which halted Suho from telling him about the black car that he saw parked right outside the club.

A couple more rings on the door, and three more people joined their little party. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun came too after getting a call from Suho about a night off in the club and a little dinner party. They came in just in time before dinner was finished.

With the smell of food and the call from the older staff, the three of them hurried inside and settled all the housewarming gifts they brought on the sofa, along with a gift box they found right outside the door of Luhan's apartment and brought it inside in case it was something any of them accidentally dropped on the way.


	23. EXTRA: Jet Lag

It was the dead of the night and Luhan was comfortably wrapped around Xiumin in his own bed. It was a rare chance when they get to sleep together the entire night like this since the club has a night off for tonight. Luhan had to admit, it was really comfortable having the other man inside his arms as he rests himself from a very stressful day consisting of Zhang, Zhang, Zhang.

A familiar sound shattered the peace of the night but Luhan decided to ignore it, way to sleepy and comfortable to let himself be disturbed. Another knock and Xiumin started to stir. He wanted to ignore it. He wanted to ignore the sound of something knocking on wood, but waking Xiumin up is not an option. So with a heavy heart, since he will have to leave Xiumin's warmth, and a heavy body, he dragged himself to the door to find the person who's disturbing his peaceful night.

"Who is it?" he grumbled as quietly as possible. It's a bit dangerous opening the door at this hour and it won't hurt to be careful.

"Luhan-ssi..." 

Luhan recognized the voice of the older Zhang brother and sighed to himself before opening the door. He has all the intention to act grumpy towards Yixing but upon seeing the younger's bright eyes and innocent smile, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"What is it, Yixing?" he asked, fighting a yawn from escaping.

"Do you have milk?" the young Chinese asked, holding out a white mug for Luhan to see.

Luhan leaned on the doorframe, already mentally exhausted with the short exchange of words. He got woken up at, he flashed the wall clock a look, 1:20 am for a cup of milk.

"Yeah. I do. Just... whatever. Come in." 

He stepped out of the way to let Yixing in. The young man is already in his striped pajamas, complete with pink fluffy indoor slippers. He walked straight to Luhan's kitchen and opened the refrigerator to look for the carton of milk. Luhan tailed after him to wait until he's finished with his business before he can crawl back to sleep.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Luhan asked while Yixing poured the drink into his mug.

"Jet lag..." was all the answer he got from the younger.

That was when he noticed Yixing's slumped shoulders and obviously tired eyes, but apparently the sudden drastic change in the timezone had left Yixing's body awake since it's still daytime back in the US. He felt genuinely concerned about the younger because he looked like he really needed a good night's rest.

"Heat up the milk. Warm milk will help you better than the cold one." he suggested.

Yixing beamed at him and nodded. "I'll heat it up before I drink it."

The older Zhang left Luhan's apartment and told the older that he will heat it up back home and urged him to go back to bed. After closing the door, Luhan went back to snuggling with Xiumin on the comfortable bed. Xiumin even turned in his sleep to hug Luhan and rested his head on the other man's chest. He was ready to welcome the sleep once again, when he heard another set of knock on his door.

This time, he didn't try to ignore it and quickly answered the door. He yanked it open and sure enough, he found Yixing standing there with his cup of milk.

"I can't find the heater..."

"Why don't you ask Chen?" he asked. He was surprised that his irritation is at bay, but maybe that's because Yixing looked like a little boy that doesn't deserve to be yelled at.

"But he's asleep~" Yixing whined.

Yixing might've been innocent looking and nothing like his devilish younger brother, but he still made Luhan want to hit his head on the wall multiple times. But losing his temper now wouldn't help the situation so he just stepped away and let Yixing make his way back to the kitchen.

Already mentally and physically tired about his short ordeal with Yixing, he went back to the room to fetch his house keys and handed them to the busy young man in his kitchen.

"Lock the door when you leave and when you need anything else, just come in. No need to wake me up." He was handing the key to Yixing but the younger only shook his head.

"It's fine. I still have Xiumin-hyung's spare key to this house. It was with the car keys he lend us earlier." Yixing smiled, showing that deep dimple on his right cheek.

"Then why did you..."

"It's rude to just barge in here while you're asleep." he replied matter-of-factly.

And it's not rude to wake me up at one in the morning?! He kept that to himself.

Yixing finished heating up his drink and uttered a "Thank you." at Luhan before making his way out of the door. Luhan was left banging his head on the wall near the door "He's still Chen's brother after all." he thought to himself.

After believing that there won't be any more interruptions in his sleep, he made his way back to the room. He wasn't even completely on the bed yet, when a timid knock was heard... again. Luhan just stopped thinking altogether and just went to answer the door and found, not Yixing, but Chen.

His officemate let out a huge yawn before handing him a set of keys. "Gege woke me up and told me that we forgot to return this to hyung earlier, so here." and he left trudging back next door.

Luhan was left hitting his head on the door at 1:30 in the morning.


	24. Photos

Suho came fresh out of the bath when he heard Kris talking to someone on his phone. Based on his boyfriend's tone, he's more likely talking to his manager. A few more exchanges and he can hear him whining on the phone. Based on past instances, Kris should be coming to him in 3... 2...

"Suho~ Tell Leeteuk-hyung that I can't go! Please~" The tall man came whining at him and wrapping his hands from behind Suho. He also planted his nose at the crook of Suho's neck and shamelessly breathed in his boyfriend's scent. He also started tracing kisses along the curve of his neck, up to just behind his right ear.

The shorter of the couple just let Kris cuddle to him because if what his guess is right, his boyfriend is whining to him about an overseas work.

"I don't want to go to Spain for a photoshoot!" Bull's Eye!

"Kris, you always don't want to go. What is new here? Plus you already told me about this weeks ago." His boyfriend simply hugged him tighter. His long arms covering the entire expanse of his waist.

"But we were supposed to leave tomorrow night! Now Teuk-hyung is saying that we have to leave today!"

"Just go and stop causing your manager additional headache." Suho told him, letting his left hand settle on top of Kris' big hands while his right hand combed through his still wet hair. He leaned back his head onto the man behind him and just pressed their body closer. He might not be as open as Kris, but he undoubtedly misses his boyfriend every time he goes off for an overseas photoshoot. That one time he had to stay away for more than five days and let the words of "I'll miss you" escape his lips, Kris had declined all projects that will take more than three days from then on. That is why he tries not to be vocal about his longing.

He peeked at Kris still tucked at the crook of his neck and just mentally told him the words "I'll miss you." He pressed his cheek closer to that ball of blonde hair and they just stayed like that for a while.

"I'll miss you, too." Kris finally said before turning Suho around and gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead.

~*~

Luhan surprised even himself when he managed to wake up on time that morning, despite all the disturbances he experienced just earlier. Plus, he's quite enjoying the treat that awaits him if he do wake up early. A cold nose brushed against his neck and a ticklish breath continued to graze his bare skin. Ah he really love waking up to this, with Xiumin snuggled close to him, totally oblivious to his surroundings and just being the most innocent little thing this world has ever seen.

He almost didn't want to get up and leave the comfort of having little Xiumin in his embrace, but then again, he can't miss work. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away, careful not to stir the other man from his slumber, and quietly got himself ready for work.

He made breakfast and fed Yue too then came back in the room to grab his things before leaving the house. Xiumin was still in the same position he left him before. The guy is still curled up under the blankets with a pillow he's now using as Luhan's substitute. It was adorable in his eyes at any angle. He contemplated for a complete two seconds before grabbing his phone and stealthily crawled back on the bed. 

With a carefully angled shot, he took a bunch of photos, careful to turn off the camera sound upon remembering that instance when Xiumin took his photo before. But it seemed like the sleeping beauty on his bed doesn't need the camera sound to know that he's being photographed, because after the 12th shot, a lazy smile decorated those pink lips before a low sleepy voice spoke. 

"With that many shots, I think I would need to charge for some talent fee." Those beautiful angular eyes slowly opened and Luhan was sure he would seriously need to pay up with how much he pressed the capture button just to keep a copy of how Xiumin opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Xiumin greeted him with a smile. Luhan was too occupied with squeezing in a few more shots to even promptly return the greeting.

A hard tug to his neck was the thing that made him turn away from the trance he was in. A second to analyze what happened was enough to tell him that Xiumin has grabbed a hold of his tie and actually pulled him down hard. 

"You're making me want to eat you, with you looking so prim and proper with this tie." There was an obvious mewl to the sound of Xiumin's voice and Luhan almost threw his reasons just to grant reality to the other man's suggestion. If it wasn't for the persistent sound of his doorbell and...

"Luhan-hyung! Let's go to the office together!" At that moment, he didn't know whether he wants to thank or murder his younger officemate.

"I swear to god, my cousin has an eye on everything." Xiumin said before devouring Luhan's lips in a more than chaste kiss before intentionally ruining Luhan's well styled hair. After the intense joining of lips, Luhan gave the other man one last peck before getting off the bed to stop Chen from murdering his doorbell.

Surprisingly, Luhan found Yue almost clawing the door. He has a nagging suspicion that she's doing that because she heard Chen's voice and even though he hates to admit it, it was glaringly obvious that his chic cat has taken an intense liking for the young Zhang and is totally going gaga all over him.

He opened the door and was welcomed by a playful smile with those signature upturned lips, which Luhan merely returned with a scowl. 

"I take it... You were busy?" Chen merely smiled that knowing smile and let himself in, picking up the affectionate feline nudging his leg in the process. Xiumin chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom, again, with just Luhan's shirt on him and the complete lack of any pajama bottoms. Luhan noticed that Xiumin has taken a liking in sleeping with his shirts rather than being in his own clothes, not that he was complaining. With how much he was drinking in the sight of those pale slender legs, he absolutely has no rooms to complain.

"Here. Your bag." Xiumin said with a little yawn after handing Luhan the black backpack he left in the room. He exchanged a casual greeting with his cousin and took Yue from Chen's arms.

"See you later, Lu. Bye, Chen."

"Bye , hyung!"

"Later, Xiu."

~*~

Luhan thought Ryeowook was nice. He really did. Well, that was until yesterday, before he found out how the older can be a total diva when there are papers due and that they're not yet in his hands.

"Who told you to take an absence without leave? You could've at least called!" It would be a surprise if the entire office hasn't heard the small man screaming out his frustrations by now. He felt really bad for Chen who is now working his ass off to quickly calm down the man who now moved on from screaming to glaring daggers at the back of Chen's head. He stormed off to his own cubicle after making sure that Chen was quickly wrapping up the work he should've done yesterday.

After making sure that Ryeowook has left Chen to his own, Luhan stepped onto his chair and peeked over at his neighbor. Chen was furiously typing away in his computer, after all, he has two days worth of work to finish including yesterday's and today's.

"Hey. I know you deserve all the scolding because of your sudden disappearance act yesterday..."

"Gee, thanks Luhan-hyung. You're ever so supportive." There wasn't a hint of annoyance in Chen's voice, just plain humoring the older. He just continued working even as he talked, he can't really afford to laze around or pull an overtime, not now when he has someone waiting for him at home.

"... but I'm just a bit puzzled why you have to work here like this. I mean you know, you're... that." Luhan was careful not to voice out the last part, fully conscious that Chen had asked him to keep it shush shush from the office. Even without knowing the reason, he still respected his wishes because it's just simply not his business to do so.

"Well... I'm just trying out to be one of those drama guys. You know, they look really cool working their own way to the top from the bottom." 

Luhan quirked an eyebrow at the answer he got, it wasn't like he was expecting some grand answer or something, just that it was rather too plain. But then again, it might just be a quick answer from a man rushing papers at the moment.

"Also, hyung..."

He brought his attention back at Chen, resting his head on his hands which were propped over that little boundary between his and Chen's cubicle.

For the first time, after Ryeowook came marching towards Chen's location, the younger took his eyes off the computer screen and knitted his eyebrows at Luhan. "... that's my spot!" His words came out like his signature whine that female officemates just totally adore.

Like a kid, he stuck his tongue out at him before settling back on his seat. It was refreshing to at least get back a little on his neighbor after all the chaos he had to put up with yesterday.

~*~

"Target secured!"

"Commence operation!"

"Hello, Chen. Wanna come for lunch?"

"Thanks for the offer, Sunny-noona. Maybe next time. I really need to finish this quick."

"Okay, then. We'll just kidnap Luhan and go."

"What the hell, guys! I can walk on my own! Minho, put me down!"

A few more seconds and the noisy commotion was out the door and away from Chen. He smiled a bit to himself. Seems like his office neighbor have enough chaos in his life while he's busy dealing with paperwork. 

~*~

"Did you guys have to seriously carry me off all the way outside the building?!" 

The five of them are now seated in one of the nearest food places around the office building. Minho had successfully carried Luhan all the way down. There had been a few judging looks from the onlookers but it was fun nonetheless.

"It's payback for not eating with us sooner. You promised a treat." Sunny complained while they all wait for their orders to come. She pouted at him and tried to act like she was sulking.

"And you said noona and I will get an extra." Amber added.

Luhan just sighed. He knows it was partly his fault, but still, carrying him like he's a bag of flour all the way down to the building exit was a bit too much. Still though, he missed eating with this crowd and just hanging out with them. He should really spend some more time with them, even if he's rather caught up with his life taking such a huge turn these past few weeks. 

"By the way Lu. Are you seeing Chen's cousin?" 

The young Chinese swore he choked on the water as soon as the words left Sunny's lips. It was obvious how caught off guard he was with the question. He didn't know where to focus. The fact that they knew about Xiumin, (His mind failed to contemplate over the fact that Minho and Onew literally saw them kissing in the hallway.) or the question about seeing the said man.

"Wait. How did you guys know that... Xiumin is Chen's cousin?"

"...Xiumin. That's a nice name." Onew muttered a bit distractedly, but Luhan didn't pay it much attention.

"Well, I asked Chen about it when we visited you last Saturday and he sent us this photo." Sunny showed him her phone. It was undoubtedly Xiumin in the photo, though he still don't know how to answer their queries about them seeing each other.

"I honestly don't know." he said.

"Don't know what?" Minho asked. Their food arrived while they were talking and had absently ate while they focus on Luhan's more than interesting tale about his potential new love life.

"If we're seeing each other."

All four pairs of eyes focused on him, food momentarily ignored as they stare right onto Luhan's face.

"Are you fucking serious?!" None of them are used to cursing on a regular basis but Amber's sudden mention of the word fits the conversation perfectly. "We found you together that morning which was enough to say that you spent the night together and I'm almost hell sure you guys slept together! And you're saying you're not even sure?!" Trust Amber to let out what's on her mind even though they're in a rather crowded place and that they're inviting unwanted attention already.

"We kinda met under some weird ass turn of events okay? I just never really had the chance to think about it." Now that he's voicing it out like this, he realized just how stupid he had been. He didn't even sit down to think what he is to Xiumin or what they are. They sleep together and are on friendly terms... is it right to call it friendly terms when they're on each other's lips almost every moment? Not to mention that Xiumin already has a spare key to his apartment, which his ex girlfriend never even had the privilege to own despite an entire year of dating. They're not even in a relationship and yet... Gahd! He didn't want to admit it but it seemed to him like they're... fuck buddies. Damn! He hated the word.

Sunny made a defeated sigh which didn't make Luhan feel any better, in fact it made him feel worse like he somehow disappointed his friends. "Well, it's your life. But do try to sit down with her and ask what you guys are. And I thought we'll be getting some news about your potential girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Luhan has more than a few issues but that last word clung to the air like it's begging to be noticed.

"Why? Did it never occur to you about having her as a girlfriend?" There was an edge in Sunny's voice and Luhan just knows he's fucking it up big time.

"No! No, not that... just something." He'd been a real idiot! How stupid can a person even get! Another detail his fucked up (Yes. He's quite aware he let out maybe a week's worth of curses in the span of a few minutes. But that's how utterly frustrated he is with himself.) mind failed to alert him with is the damn obvious fact that Xiumin is a guy, and Luhan is not gay... at least he wasn't.

~*~

Xiumin flashed his appearance one last look in the mirror before checking the time on his phone. He usually didn't have to go to such lengths to find the time since he had a watch before, which suddenly disappeared after he used the restroom at the mall after going to Yoona's shop to get Luhan's uniform. He was sure he removed it and put it next to the sink, he wasn't even gone for a full minute to retrieve his small clutch bag from the restroom, but his watch was gone. Actually, even the handkerchief that he left next to it. He blamed it on his carelessness, so now he has to suffer with struggling for time with his phone.

His wallpaper was an old photo. The same photo that Luhan saw in his room. The last photo they took before Yixing transferred to the U.S. and also one of their friend's graduation. He can't really visit them often since he's busy with his work, mostly overseas, but he do take the effort to be home at least once a year. Come to think of it, it's already September, he should be visiting soon.

Xiumin made his way out of Luhan's apartment. Careful to check if he had locked the door properly. He's on his way to the club, a bit earlier than normal because of the unannounced night off the previous night. He was about to step away from the door when his foot stepped on something. He bent down to pick up what appears to be a white envelope. It didn't have anything written at the back so he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be Luhan's mail or something. After thinking about it, he decided to open the envelope. He might find out some details pointing out to the owner of the said piece.

What he saw inside was far from anything he had thought though. This isn't happening again, is it?

~*~

To say Kris hated overseas work is an understatement. Yet, he took Suho's words and agreed to board the plane that afternoon. He would miss Chen's birthday totally since he will be working for a photoshoot for three days. He couldn't care less if Spain is a nice country or whatever, all he can think about is how he's going to be separated from Suho for three full days, or more. He really hated that "or more".

The entire time they were going through the airport, Kris had barely managed to move an inch out of the line. Despite being smaller than he is, his manager had successfully guarded his every move. This was normal though, since he do have tendencies to just escape this whole going-out-of-the-country-and-leaving-his-beautiful-lover-alone.

It wasn't until they were seated on the plane that Leeteuk finally took a deep contented sigh and almost immediately molded into his seat next to Kris. He was about to question is manager's behavior when he overheard the passengers talking in the seat in front of him.

"Who do you think it is?"

"The news only said that a top model slash actor is sighted at the Washington airport. They said he tried to leave quietly but someone saw him."

"Do you think it's Heechul?"

"Of course it's him!"

Kris ignored the rest of the conversation. He could feel the blood leaving his face, only to shot right back to his head as he faced the more than relaxed excuse for a manager that sits right next to him. He could feel his blood boiling together with the movement of the plane preparing for take off. 

"YOU SPAWN OF EVIL!"


	25. Friends

Leeteuk had hoped that he would at least have the opportunity to rest within the 12 hour flight to Spain, before Kris finds out the news that will undoubtedly put the model in a murderous mood. He guessed he hoped for too much. The way Kris is glaring and blowing up at him is proof enough of that.

"You evil manager! Spawn of evil! Friends with the devil!"

Yup. He had certainly hoped for too much. He doesn't regret it though. If he had pushed through with their original plan, he would never be able to tear Kris away from Korea, or even next to Suho, until the person he calls "devil" leaves the country again. At times like these makes him feel thankful that the "devil", or more known to the world as a top model and actor Kim Heechul, is his long time friend and has the decency to call and tell him "Teuk! I might come to Korea maybe the night before Chen's birthday." With that, he knew he had to reschedule their flight, or risk cancellation of contract with the organizers in Spain.

"EVIL! You DEMON!"

He just hopes his phone can last the whole twelve hour long flight. He'd rather blast his eardrums with Super Junior and EXO songs all the way to Spain than hear Kris scream profanities at him. He took a peek at his phone and sighed, he had hoped for too much.

Warning. Low Battery.

~*~

"Xiumin. Is necktie guy coming to work tonight?"

From wiping glasses at the bar counter, Xiumin brought his attention to the man who slipped on to one of the stools and propped his elbows up the surface. There's a twinkle in his eyes that doesn't betray his attractive face. 

"Why are you asking about one of our part-timers, Yesung-hyung?" the bartender asked, wiping the glass he's holding spotless. He tried to appear nonchalant about the question to not lead Yesung to any information. He knows the man well enough to guess why he's asking for Luhan.

"I'm thinking that maybe I can snag him tonight. He looks hot in that tie, makes me want to pull it."

Just as he had suspected. Xiumin gave one skeptical look at the older's friendly but mischievous smile before sighing. He purposely made it audible enough to be heard through the music playing in the club. He can't let it show on his face that it bothered him that other people noticed how hot Luhan looked in that tie. He's the one who requested that deviation from the usual uniform. Other people may appreciate his handiwork, but he doesn't like others fantasizing about pulling that tie. that's only his to pull.

"Too bad, hyung. He's not coming to work tonight, plus that part-timer is straight." Well he wasn't lying. Luhan was in a relationship with a girl. And Xiumin is quite sure he's the first guy Luhan slept with. So yeah, Luhan is straight, or at least was.

"But he's single." Yesung added, resting his chin on his palm as he smiled back at Xiumin. "I can be very... persuasive." he said in that suggestive tone.

Xiumin knows first hand that Yesung can very well stand for those words. When he had slept with the older almost a year ago, he honestly didn't know if he was the one "hunting" or if he was the "hunted" at that time. The singer is too much like him that they had managed to remain as friends with the silent understanding that they won't pin for each other again. It's just easier to have an intimate moment with no strings attached with someone you just met than with a friend.

The club owner-slash-bartender handed a drink to a waiting customer before getting back to his conversation with Yesung. "No flirting with the staff during work hours, hyung." Xiumin said smugly.

"Stingy! Can I at least know his name?" the older tried one more time. It's hard getting information out of Xiumin tonight, but Yesung still wanted to try his luck.

"I guess you would need to go directly to him. I can't reveal my employee's info just because you have a crush on him." Xiumin answered, mixing one more drink to serve.

"You're really tight-lipped tonight. Anyway, I'm up on stage now. Later." With that, the singer left the counter to make his way on the small stage of the club. Xiumin went back to arranging the drinks on the shelves with a proud smile on his face.

Suho, who was watching the entire exchange, tugged Chanyeol's arm and pulled him a bit away from the older bartender. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"... can't believe it myself, hyung. What was that shit about not revealing an employee's info? I can still remember how he practically gave me Baekhyun's entire biography when I showed interest in him back then." Chanyeol replied, keeping their conversation in a volume just above a whisper to avoid Xiumin overhearing what they're saying.

"He just kept Luhan away from Yesung-hyung, didn't he?" Suho added, still not believing that his best friend showed an obvious act of possessiveness over someone. It was just so not-Xiumin to act that way. Actually, even the fact that he's still with Luhan is something Suho never imagined happening. In his entire life, Suho can namedrop the only people Xiumin kept in contact with that he slept with before. One of them is Yesung, and another person that was much closer to them than the singer.

Chanyeol spared a glance at Xiumin as the older hummed as he worked, obviously in a merrier mood than when he was talking with Yesung. He turned his attention to the other owner who was still hiding half of himself behind Chanyeol. "Anyway, hyung. Are we closing early? We'll celebrate Chen's birthday here, right?"

"Yeah. We will. At least we don't need to fly all the way to the U.S. this time." It became sort of a tradition for the gang to visit the older Zhang in the U.S. whenever it's an important day. And Chen's birthday is automatically categorized as the "most important" event of the year in Yixing's schedule. So every year, they take a 14 hour long flight just to celebrate there. But now that Yixing is actually home, they can just celebrate here at the club. That's why they'll be closing early. "Chen, Yixing and Luhan will be here after we close. They're tired with work after all. Unlike night owls like us, they actually have day jobs." With that, he finally left the bar counter and off to where he might be needed.

~*~

Luhan was quite sure that Chanyeol is Baekhyun's boyfriend. And he's also sure that the guy kissing Baekhyun near the back entrance is nowhere near Chanyeol, neither the height nor the physique matches that of the younger bartender. Is he witnessing Baekhyun's affair right now? Damn! He doesn't want to get involved in this mess.

He glanced back at Yixing and Chen who were still busy unloading some things from the car. He seriously don't want to walk in on Baekhyun cheating on his boyfriend so he merely went around and hoped that the front entrance is still open.

Fortunately, the front entrance is indeed still open so he invited himself in. The staff are already cleaning and obviously arranging the place for a little party, which is the main reason they drove here at such hour in the morning when the streets are awfully deserted.

"Lu!" An energetic voice called from the counter and Luhan doesn't need to see to know who called him. In a heartbeat, Xiumin was in front of him. The shorter male is still in his work clothes, still looking as sexy as ever. A hand gripped Luhan's hip in a sort of possessive gesture. It honestly puzzled him because Xiumin wasn't the type to show this much contact while they're in his workplace. 

"Hey!" Luhan muttered.

"Hey, you." Xiumin smirked, before tightening his grip on Luhan's hip and glancing up at him in a suggestive way. Damn! Luhan internally cursed. Xiumin can be so effortlessly sexy and beautiful even with just a glance. Everything about him was so inviting. He finds himself wanting the party to be over as quick as possible because if the hand on his hip is any indication, then it's safe to say that Xiumin wanted him tonight. And honestly, Luhan isn't going to deny the other man of what he wants.

Xiumin was very much in his personal space, their bodies pressing dangerously close. Luhan was quite sure they're inhaling each other's breath by now. A smile was breaking out from his lips when the back entrance opened with a loud bang followed by a louder voice filling up the entire place.

"Xiumin. My baby!"

Xiumin immediately broke away from Luhan and darted to the man that just called him "My baby". The man readily welcomed the club owner in his arms. Xiumin's head was burried in the other man's neck while the other wrapped the shorter male in a tight embrace. Luhan noted the man's pretty face, big eyes obvious even through closed eyelids, a pointed nose and equally beutiful set of lips. He looked oddly familiar, too.

Before Luhan can think further about the man's familiar face, the two men broke from their hug and automatically locked their lips. Wait! WHAT?! He doesn't want to believe what he's seeing but they're there. Xiumin's arm around the other's neck, leaning up to let their lips meet. And the man -- Luhan decided he hates him already -- kept a firm grip on Xiumin's waist to balance them both.

"I missed you." came the immediate words from the pretty man. The less prettier one, Luhan clarifies. After all, Xiumin is the prettiest one. No contest there, in Luhan's eyes at least.

"I missed you, too." Xiumin answered. It didn't make Luhan hate the man any less. "Ah! Come here!" The shorter male tugged the newcomer to Luhan's direction. "Meet Luhan." Xiumin gestured to him. Luhan met the other's eyes and there was a sort of challenging look in his gaze but still maintaining a friendly smile, probably because Xiumin is currently present. "This is ---"

"Kim Heechul, Xiumin's boyfriend."


	26. Dark Clouds

The way Luhan's face darkened when Heechul introduced himself didn't escape Xiumin's notice. The usual glow of those bright eyes of his vanished, and for the first time since Xiumin met Luhan, he felt scared.

 

The person next to him was still smiling that friendly smile back at Luhan. He didn't seem to notice the sudden change in atmosphere, or rather enjoying it. Heechul offered a hand at Luhan, but not before wrapping his free arm around Xiumin's shoulder. He was used to the older being intimate like this, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was squirm away from Heechul because Luhan's gaze was heavy and uncomfortable.

 

"Heechul-hyung!" The loud sound of Chanyeol's deep voice disrupted Luhan's piercing glare from the arm that rests rather comfortably on Xiumin's shoulder. The tall bartender almost skipped with joy as he made his way closer to the other man. Heechul untangled himself from the shorter man to welcome the younger and promptly gave a peck on the lips.

 

Xiumin stole a glance at Luhan's direction and the darkness earlier dissipitated a bit, instead the emotion that now dominates his face is that of confusion. There is an unknown reason at the back of Xiumin's mind to offer an explanation at Luhan. He doesn't know why he felt the need to tell the other about the situation, all he knew is that he doesn't like how Luhan seems to misunderstand the thing about Heechul.

 

"That's unfair! You already kissed Baekhyun, Xiumin-hyung and Chanyeol!" Came Chen's trademark whine. He was still next to the door of the back entrance, carrying two full bags on each arm. Xiumin is quite sure that those are full of anything and everything for the party. Behind him were Yixing and Baekhyun, also carrying identical bags.

 

Heechul only laughed at Chen's antics and approached the three newcomers. "I'm sorry, Chenie~ But I'm here right? On your birthday." he said before hugging the birthday boy. Chen instantly beamed. All of them - the college gang, including Chanyeol - knows just how busy Heechul is. Their oldest member makes an effort to come back to Korea at least once a year to reunite with them. He also organizes his visits so that it lands on someone's birthday. This year, it seems like Chen is the lucky one. It's rare to have the gang complete, specially since Yixing was away for quite a while. So this really is a special occasion.

 

Like Kris, Heechul had started modeling while still in college. So it was no surprise that he became a full-time model once he graduated. The last time they had the gang complete was during his graduation. It was also the same day Yixing went to the U.S. for a special transfer. The photo they took that day, is the very same picture that serves as Xiumin's wallpaper. Of course they're missing Chanyeol in that photo since he became part of their little group after he started working in Frostbite, so they really need to take a new one.

 

The model gave a quick kiss to the Zhang siblings accompanied by brief hugs. 

 

"Why am I not getting a kiss, too?" Baekhyun demanded.

 

"Baekkie, you already got the first one~ I still haven't seen Suho. Plus, I need to give Kris one deep kiss. I know he secretly likes it." He gave a wink at the other, which Baekhyun simply returned with an equally mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Xiumin gave a snort at that. They all know how much Kris despises Heechul because of what he calls "a friendly kiss". Sure the taller model hated it when Heechul manages to catch him off guard to kiss him (with tongue and all just for Kris) but what really grates the poor guy is how their oldest always kisses Suho in front of him. With Kris blowing up each time, Heechul made it a personal mission of his to aggravate the tall guy to no end.

 

Luhan was now giving them weird looks, as everyone who comes in the picture somehow gets a kiss from the guy he knows nothing but a name and a title (as he claimed to be). Xiumin approached him, albeit warily. The dark clouds on Luhan's face were still there, even if the others doesn't seem to notice it. 

 

"Hey." Xiumin tried. It was the same greeting Luhan gave him earlier, but this time the mood is totally different. Luhan seems to snap out of a trance as he glanced at Xiumin's worried face. He gave the shorter male a restrained smile and didn't ask. Xiumin felt that Luhan wanted to ask about everything, and he would've explained if he did. But the taller male remained standing from where he is and didn't voice out anything, so Xiumin kept quiet as well.

 

When preparation started, Xiumin had almost forgotten about the heavy atmosphere that existed between Luhan and him. Heechul had invaded Suho's office to announce his arrival and soon found out that Kris left for Spain almost at the same moment he left from the U.S.

 

"Aish~ Teuk snatched him away again, huh." he said in mock disappointment. The way their phones buzzed continuously from Kris' relentless calling and messaging to tell them to keep Heechul's dirty hands off of Suho, gave a sweet smile to the oldest's lips. Bullying Kris had always been one of his happiest moments.

 

As they prepare the drinks and the food, Xiumin happened to glance at Luhan. Heechul had approached him and was obviously in a conversation with him. He wanted to observe more but he needed to assist Kyungsoo and Chanyeol so they can finally get the party started. 

 

At half past three, all the food and drinks were already on the center table. The rest of the unneeded chairs and table were neatly cleared by their two youngest. Sehun and Jongin had set up the floor to accommodate the eleven people that will be present for Chen's little birthday party.

 

They all gave their little gifts to the birthday boy. Xiumin's was a little lock he found while walking around the mall when he took Luhan out to get measured for his waiter uniform. The younger had always liked small and cute decorations like that. Luhan gave an animal designed hat, claiming that he noticed Chen liking animal themed things, and he wasn't wrong. Suho's was a pair of glasses with no grade since Chen's eyes have fine sight, while Kris' was a spongebob boxers. Chen laughed at Kris' weird choice of gift, but they all know he likes cute and weird stuff like that, anyway. Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave a dinosaur designed onesie. For others it may serve purpose for nothing, but with Chen, they know he'll gladly wear it to sleep. Sehun gave a free movie pass complete with coupons for free snacks at the theater. ("I don't regret getting you that recommendation for the company anymore." Chen had said with glee as he received Sehun's gift.) Kyungsoo gave a camel plushie. When and where he found such a rare stuffed toy, none of them knows. Jongin handed a box full of colorful post it papers and cute paperclips, typical of the young waiter to get a collection of small things as a gift.

 

"I feel incompetent with my gift now." Heechul said before retrieving a small box from inside his coat's pocket. It was a royal blue rectangular box wrapped with a white ribbon together with a small note that says 'Happy Birthday Chenchen~' 

 

"You told me on our last chat conversation that you liked that lightning symbol bracelet I modeled for last month." Chen smiled so wide and promptly hugged Heechul from excitement. The oldest laughed, satisfied that the celebrant seemed happy with what he brought. 

 

"Aren't these supposed to be out next week?" Chen asked, already having Yixing put the bracelet on his right wrist.

 

"Yeah, but I requested for an early order. They let me since I was the model. I'm glad that you like it." 

 

"Thanks, hyung." was Chen's immediate reply.

 

"And Yixing's?" Heechul asked, looking at the older Zhang. Surely, the other wouldn't let Chen's birthday come and go without getting his younger brother a more than expensive and rare gift.

 

"Gege already gave them at exactly 12 A.M. earlier." the younger answered with a distinct smile on his face.

 

"We need to know what they are." the oldest pushed. They just need to know all of the outrageous gifts Yixing got Chen this year.

 

Yixing happily announced each without missing a beat. 

 

So apparently, he got Chen that watch that just came out last week, the price and brand they didn't dare ask. A car, the same one they used to get there. A house somewhere in Jeju because apparently Chen told him some time ago that he wanted a place there for when he wanted to rest or something. And those are just the big pricey ones. The older Zhang also got him small and cute decorations just like what Chen wanted. Small angel figurines and even animal themed toys and office things. There's even a dog and a cat car decoration that bounces it's head when the car moves. 

 

Basically, Yixing got him the biggest down to the smallest gift possible. They just got to hand it to him to pamper Chen to no ends. Because, according to him, "Chen deserves everything nice because he's just the nicest thing ever.". Yeah, Yixing is a brother-idiot.

 

"Namjoon stopped me from buying that condominium unit from the States, and also that farm just outside the city. It would've been a great place to stay in at the U.S., too." Yixing added with a pout.

 

The air was getting really merry and comfortable, so much that they started drinking and exchanging stories after all the gifts are received. Most of the time it was either Heechul or Chen at the middle of the attention. But mostly it was Heechul. There was just a lot of catching up to do. 

 

Xiumin was already in his fifth glass when Heechul gave him a back hug and just rested his head on the other's shoulder.

 

"Tired?" he asked as he swirled the liquid in his own glass.

 

"Yeah. I just took a 14 hour long flight and went straight here." Heechul answered in an almost whisper.

 

They had always been the closest in their group of friends, and this amount of contact was nothing between them. Well, that was fine but then Xiumin felt a sense of cold at the back of his head, like someone was staring at him. He fought the urge to turn around because he was sure he knows who he'll find staring behind him. It had almost slipped his mind. The dark clouds and the heavy atmosphere.

 

"Did you get yourself snagged?" Heechul murmured into his ear.

 

"What do you mean?" he tried to play innocent, but with Heechul's crazy observation skills, he knows it's a futile attempt.

 

"That guy - Luhan - had been murdering me with his gaze for a while now." he answered with a smirk. Xiumin couldn't see the other's face but he can tell. Heechul is smirking.

 

"Well why did you say about that shit about you being my boyfriend?" Xiumin asked.

 

"But you didn't deny it." he answered back, tightening his hold on Xiumin's waist as the cold piercing glare sharpened. "Because you didn't find the need to, right?" Heechul added. "Because you're just together, not together together." 

 

"What do you mean by that?" Xiumin asked confused, his eyebrows knitting in that attractive scowl and tilted his head to have a look at Heechul's face from his shoulder.

 

"Hahh... Still the clueless little thing aren't you, my baby?" Heechul said before pulling away. "I'll just go and get another drink." he announced before leaving Xiumin to get to the bar counter.

 

"Hyung..." Suho approached Heechul as soon as he was away from Xiumin, which was just now. Their oldest had stay almost next to the other the entire night and Suho couldn't grab the other for a talk he was itching to have since he found the object of his current concern.

 

"What is it, Suho-yah?" The older asked, a bit worried because Suho looked anxious, almost afraid.

 

"I found this..." Suho brought out a white envelope for Heechul to see. The model was about to open it when Suho stopped him. "Not here, hyung." he said, giving a glance to the rest of the people still around their club. Heechul understood and told Suho that they can move to his office instead, which they did.

 

Being left alone standing there, Xiumin can feel the cold gaze solidly hitting him now. He closed his eyes shut and finally willed himself to look back. Like he had suspected, Luhan was staring at him. But his eyes didn't look as dark as he had imagined. Instead, they looked... sad. Luhan took slow steps towards him, with a glass of liquor still clutched in his right hand.

 

"Hey." Those were Luhan's first words to him after Heechul's sudden arrival.

 

"Hey, you." Xiumin said back. Just like their exchange earlier, but with an obvious tension in their voices. There was also an obvious distance between them that never happened before.

 

Luhan stared at him. A soft look in his eyes as he looked from Xiumin's eyes, then around his face, mapping the details of his features. He sighed once, releasing a shaky breath as he tried to utter whatever it was he's about to say.

 

"...is he really your boyfriend?" The question was so soft, Xiumin almost didn't catch it. But he did. 

 

Xiumin released an equally shaky breath and looked back at Luhan. It was his turn to map out the taller man's beautiful face. There was uncertainty in those doe eyes and a bit of fear. He tried for a small smile before shaking his head and saying a timid "No. He's not."

 

For the first time since Heechul arrived, Luhan smiled. A real smile. He took that last step both of them were avoiding to take to close that uncomfortable distance. He then put a possessive hand on Xiumin's hip, very similar to what Xiumin did to him earlier, then gripped it. "Good."


	27. Unknown Fears

How they ended up back in Luhan's apartment was all a blur in Xiumin's mind. He can vaguely remember Luhan gripping his hip and telling him that it was good that he wasn't romantically involved with Heechul. Then there was the intense stare from Luhan's previously dark eyes. After that, he couldn't think of anything else but wanting to monopolize that hungry look Luhan gives him.

 

Xiumin was pulled back to the present when he felt his back hitting the door as Luhan loomed in front of him. If it was the usual, they would more likely be playing catch with how they exchange who will lead. But this time, Luhan's gaze was forcing him into submission. There was no room for Xiumin to take over the situation. No room for him to tease Luhan. No opportunity to seduce him and make him turned on. Because his knees were threatening to give up on him. His form was threatening to collapse right in front of Luhan. The scary part? He's willing to give up control just like that.

 

The look in Luhan's eyes was powerful in a sort of hungry way. And Xiumin, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Luhan isn't giving him the chance to. Those brown orbs burning into him and not giving him a chance to regain himself.

 

 _"Xiumin."_ Luhan said. The tone of his voice dropping impossibly low and Xiumin had to mentally stop a groan from escaping his lips unpermitted. Because the way Luhan slurred his name near his ear felt like all the foreplay that he needed that night. His pants had started to grow tighter even before Luhan decided to assault him with that deep velvety voice of his.

 

 _"Xiumin, I'm calling you. Answer me."_ Luhan's voice remained soft and deep, but the demanding tone laced in it was obvious. Xiumin can feel his knees shake. This is the first time Luhan had sounded so...  _dominant._ And he would be lying if he says that he doesn't find it extremely  _hot._

 

 _"...yes?"_ Xiumin didn't plan that. How his voice came out breathy and weak. He was planning to at least answer with the amount of confidence he usually have, but his body is betraying him completely. He sounded so desperate, and that's not a complete lie.

 

The taller man moved closer, almost just an inch away from Xiumin's face. He let his eyes fall to Xiumin's lips and the black brunette wanted nothing more at that time but for Luhan to kiss him senseless. Maybe that way, they can finally get moving from this stalemate.

 

 _"Are you sure you're not in a relationship with Heechul?"_ Luhan asked. He asked. In that deep sexy voice that he kept using since earlier. And his breath. His breath was seductively blowing at the shell of his ear. And Xiumin wanted him to stop that slur in his words and that intense stare in his eyes and just freaking  _fuck_ him already!

 

 _"I told you I'm not!"_ His voice sounded so foreign to his ears. Like he himself doesn't recognize it. It sounded so needy and desperate and so not like him. But it was true, that right now, he is  _needy_ and  _desperate._

 

 _"Oh really?"_ There it is again, that goddamn  _sexy_ voice and that shitty slur that he does. When did Luhan learn to use his voice like this? 

 

Xiumin has all the intention to answer, but not until Luhan's thumb started making those maddening traces around his left hip. He almost forgot about the hand that rests there, because Luhan's face was close,  _so close._ Enough that his breath was ghosting on his face and he looked so good with those glazed eyes that only looks at him. Only at him.

 

Luhan's hand moved. Lower. Around the side of his legs. And his pants was quickly getting uncomfortable.

 

 _"Xiumin, I asked you a question."_ Luhan reminded him. His hand was moving dangerously close to the middle of his legs now. And Xiumin was getting frustrated. Because Luhan is there. Looking like he'll kiss him but not. Feeling like he'll touch him but not. _"Xiumin."_ he repeated again, grazing Xiumin's inner thigh with the back of his hand. Xiumin shuddered. He moaned, and placed both of his hands on Luhan's shoulder for additional support, because his knees can't keep him up any longer.

 

 _"I'm really not, so... please."_ he answered, his breathing nothing more than small gulps of air as he does his best not to rut on nothing but air.

 

As if that wasn't enough embarrassment yet, Luhan leaned close to his ear again. Xiumin could've sworn that Luhan's lips was touching the shell of his ear, but that realization was short lived as Luhan whispered. _"Tell me what you want."_

 

At that, Xiumin snapped. His voice betraying him in an instant. Because he was  _desperate._ Luhan was making him desperate.

 

"Just kiss me and touch me already! Goddamnit just _fuck --_  "

 

The rest of his words drowned in his lips as Luhan finally,  _finally_ , kissed him. It was forceful and strong and unusually aggressive. But he liked it. Liked the way Luhan forced his tongue into his mouth and Xiumin readily surrendered. He readily submit to the other man. He couldn't spare a thought as to why he gave up the control so quickly but he did. Because tonight's Luhan was different. And tonight's Luhan was incredibly  _sexy._ And Xiumin wanted Luhan to screw him tonight. Screw him so bad he wouldn't be able to stand afterwards.

 

There was no space in his mouth that was left untouched. He couldn't believe that Luhan could kiss like that. Kiss him like he was eating him from the inside. And Xiumin's tongue was desperately trying to dance with Luhan's. His lips trying their best to stay connected as Luhan ravished him good. He was aware that there was a trickle of drool at the side of his lips but no one cares at the moment.

 

 _"So needy..."_ Luhan half moaned into his lips. And Xiumin can't even spare a thought to deny it as he pressed his body onto Luhan's. The pressure he felt on his crotch as he pressed his hips closer felt so good but it wasn't enough. It won't be enough. His hands that were placed on Luhan's shoulder for support moved to snake around the taller man's nape and he buried them in soft brown locks, lightly gripping the bundle of hair he has access to before rubbing his clothed hardness along Luhan's thigh.

 

The guy had the nerve to chuckle. The kind that vibrates through Xiumin's entire being and making him want to strip Luhan by tearing all his clothes.

 

_"Are you hard already?"_

 

Wasn't it obvious yet with how much his dick was digging into Luhan's thigh? But instead of being a total sass and answering like one, what Xiumin did was roll his hips as he let out a breathy mewl. Obediently showing Luhan how  _hard_ he is already for the other man. He can't afford to waste time by being a bitch right now, what he needs is for them to get stripping as soon as possible.

 

 _"Luhan..."_ he moaned the name with such  _need_ that he saw Luhan's eyes flash a dangerous shade.  _"Touch me..."_

 

He thought he had finally made Luhan crumble. He thought he was finally gaining some control. He thought Luhan would give in immediately, but he was wrong. The lust in Luhan's eyes were heavy but controlled. Instead of granting Xiumin's demand, he leaned in to bite the shell of Xiumin's ear. He then proceeded to lick the side of his jaw, but Luhan didn't touch him. Luhan had kept his hand on his inner thigh, just grazing the inside but not accidentally touching him where he wants to be touched.

 

 _"Beg me, Xiumin..."_ It wasn't a request. Even with the soft tone Luhan used, Xiumin could feel, it was a command. And in the haze clouding his mind, he didn't think twice about actually begging.

 

_"Luhan... Touch me please. Please. Please, just fuck me already! I need you so bad. Please."_

 

_"Good boy."_

 

Luhan kissed him again, but this time the other's hands finally moved. Not to touch him like he begged him to, but they snaked around him and grabbed his legs. Xiumin didn't know Luhan was strong enough to lift him up, and that's what he did. He was hoisted up, his legs spread and by instinct, wrapped them around Luhan's waist. All of those without breaking the kiss.

 

He was aware they were moving, but he couldn't be bothered. As long as Luhan will finally start shedding their clothes, he'll be fine getting fucked anywhere in the house. Even just behind the front door.

 

Xiumin felt the mattress hit his back. There was an involuntary shudder that came as realization hits him that he's finally going to be fucked. He doesn't even understand why he's getting so excited over this, like he's a virgin getting laid for the first time. 

 

He made to grab the ends of Luhan's shirt, lifting them up in an attempt to get the clothes out of the way as soon as possible. But Luhan's hand grabbed Xiumin's and chuckled. "Let me do all the work tonight." he said as he tore Xiumin's hand away.

 

"Then hurry up and start stripping!" Xiumin replied with obvious impatience.

 

There was a laugh. A light hearted laugh that seemed so out of place. "Here I am trying to take it slow for once and you're there trying to speed it up." There was another laugh and Luhan looked so handsome. Xiumin had always had a thing for pretty people which was the reason he approached Luhan in the first place. But at that moment, all thoughts of the other man being the pretty person that Xiumin remembered vanished before his eyes. What he's looking at is how handsome Luhan looked hovering above him. How manly and confident his stares are. And even if the atmosphere had changed, the air of dominance around him still lingered.

 

"But yeah, I think we need to get the clothes out of the way." As soon as Luhan finished the sentence, shirts and pants came off one by one, leaving them in only their underwear.

 

Xiumin made to grab the hem of his boxers, fully intending to slide it off to give his lower half some much needed relief from the tightness of the fabric, but he was once again stopped by one of Luhan's hands. 

 

"I said, let me do all the work tonight. So you can't get these off unless I do it, okay?" Luhan said as he smiled. When he was sure that Xiumin won't try to pull them down again, he let go of Xiumin's hands and made to  _accidentally_ graze the back of his hand over heated skin of the other's thigh.

 

He was a mess. And he's aware of it. He wanted to remove the last piece of clothing he has left but then again, he was anticipating what Luhan would do. He was excited for whatever the other man plans to do to him. He just really hopes that he hurry up before he starts rutting at the sheets.

 

"Have I told you I love how pale you are?" Luhan said as he eyed Xiumin's chest. There was an obvious bulge at his own front but just listening to the tone of his voice and Xiumin knows that Luhan is far from the desperation he feels.

 

"Maybe? I can't really think right now." he answered honestly. His chest was heaving from the lack of attention his body so desperately need and from the anticipation building up as Luhan scan him hungrily with his eyes.

 

"Yeah, maybe." There was a wet kiss that touched the middle of his chest and Xiumin could feel all of his blood rushing south. There was a hand and cold fingers that brushed past his left nipple, followed by a pinch and more cold brushes. While his right side was assaulted by wet heated lips that sucked the skin around the dark nub that hardened on its own.

 

When Luhan finally lifted his head up to marvel at his work, there was a satisfied smile on his face before grazing the bruising marks at the right side of Xiumin's chest. "But it looks way better when it's decorated with  _my_ marks."

 

Xiumin didn't miss the way Luhan stressed on the word. And how possessive it sounded. This Luhan looked handsome, hot, sexy and really desirable, but there is one thing Xiumin felt towards him that was completely out of line. Luhan scares him.

 

He tried to shake off the thought. Why would he feel that way? It wasn't like Luhan was hurting him or anything. In fact, he had been really gentle despite all the aggressiveness. But whenever Luhan looks at him and smiles, like he's honestly happy, the fear comes back to remind him that it's there.

 

While he was busy with his thoughts, Luhan's hand went lower and lower until finally, he was teasing the hem of Xiumin's boxers. Xiumin felt a tightening around his stomach as a coil builds up when Luhan teased his thumb inside the last fabric covering Xiumin's body. 

 

The way Luhan slid it off down Xiumin's thigh was torturously slow. He made sure that it grazes Xiumin's erection nice and slow. Xiumin heaved as he feels the friction of the fabric along heated skin and when it finally passed his hips, his cock sprang to life, tall and proud with precum already leaking from the slit.

 

"I guess, I played with you too much." Luhan said, letting his forefinger trace the underside of Xiumin's cock as the other arch off the bed with a long moan.

 

 _"Don't... touch it so much..."_ Xiumin said through spasms racking his body as Luhan let his fingers ghost over the newly exposed muscle.

 

"Hm? I thought you wanted me to touch it?" Luhan answered, his hands travelling lower down to massage Xiumin's balls and giving the other a smirk that shows his utter amusement while Xiumin heaved, just plain miserable under the mercy of Luhan's ministrations.

 

 _"Don't... I'll come right away... if you don't stop..."_ He was barely able to get the words out, his breath getting shorter and it was getting harder to form words, let alone coherent sentences. Luhan didn't cease tracing his finger along Xiumin's length, but thankfully he wasn't exactly tugging and pulling, or Xiumin will come undone immediately.

 

"Then... I guess I better start with preparations then." Xiumin wasn't quick enough to process the meaning behind Luhan's words but the sound of the bedside cabinet opening and closing was explanation enough. When he looked up, Luhan was already holding the small bottle of lube and a pack of condom.

 

Xiumin tried to sit up to get the lube from Luhan but the other avoided Xiumin's hand and pointedly looked at him. "Didn't I say I'll do all the work tonight?"

 

He did. He did say it. But Xiumin can't just let Luhan do what he wants, especially regarding this matter. Despite tiptoeing at the edge just a few seconds ago, Xiumin managed to launch himself at Luhan and successfully snatched the bottle from his grasp. "Just let me do my own preparation."

 

"No." 

 

Xiumin looked at him and asked "No?" 

 

"Yes. You heard me. I said no. I told you I'll take care of everything tonight and that includes this." Luhan said with finality.

 

Xiumin searched his face and found no trace of crack he can maybe poke at so Luhan would give in to this at least. 

 

"It will feel weird." he said as a last attempt.

 

The determined look on Luhan's face made it obvious that he's not going to give in just like that. Xiumin let out a sigh and tried to think of how to reason out of it. It'll definitely feel weird, for him, and most especially for Luhan. This isn't the same as doing it to a woman. Doing this to a man, well, you really need to want to do it.

 

"Have you even done this before?" he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice. He really wanted to do it already but he also knows he really needs the preparation. And there won't be any preparing with Luhan being stubborn about wanting to do it himself.

 

"No, I haven't. You're the first guy I ever slept with, and still the only guy I'll ever sleep with. So unless you let me do this I won't ever be able to do it."

 

Xiumin looked at Luhan's face closely. There really was no way to go around this. Luhan looked far too determined for his own good. There was another sigh before he handed the bottle of lube as a symbol of his surrender. "Let's try with one finger first, okay? I'm pretty sure you'll say that it feels weird anyway."

 

"We'll see about it then." Luhan said, already uncapping the bottle and squeezing a generous amount in his right palm. Warming the substance in his hand before placing his other hand on Xiumin's right knee. "I'm starting." he warned.

 

Xiumin took a deep breath. This is scary in so many ways. First of all, Luhan is close to inexperienced with guys. And second, what Xiumin is scared off the most is that nobody had ever touched him like this. He never let anyone prepare him because he feels like he will be under their control. He will be under someone else's mercy. He will be vulnerable. And he couldn't stomach the thought. 

 

Why is he even letting Luhan do this to him, he doesn't exactly know. But the fear came back with a loud crash when Luhan's first finger touched his entrance and he immediately tensed up.

 

"Xiumin?" Luhan asked, worry clearly etched on his face.

 

"Yeah, sorry. Give me a second." He took another deep breath and tried to force his body to relax but it proved to be a difficult task.

 

His fear was hitting him so hard it was getting harder to focus on relaxing. The reality that he's about to lay himself completely bare in front of someone else. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Luhan leaning down on him until the other's face was at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

 _"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be gentle, so please just relax and let me do this for you."_ He felt butterfly kisses around his left shoulder while Luhan's left hand moved from his knee to his right hip and gently massaged the area. 

 

Without his notice, his body had relaxed enough for Luhan to be able to push the first finger in.

 

It felt weird. It felt really weird. Having someone else's finger up his ass and working to stretch him. At the same time, the stretch felt familiar enough, an action his body undoubtedly recognizes.

 

Luhan's finger was met with resistance only upon the initial intrusion. Once Luhan had managed to push in right to his knuckle, Xiumin felt the muscle around that one finger pulse. When Luhan pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, there was a certain feeling of weirdness at first, but as that one finger wriggle itself inside along with the constant action of pulling and pushing, Xiumin felt heat start to build up once again.

 

His entrance accommodated the stretch and it wasn't long before it was ready for a wider stretch. Luhan must've felt it too for he aligned a second finger but didn't push it right in without giving Xiumin a look that was asking if it was okay to add another finger.

 

Xiumin gave a small nod and bit his lower lip. Sure, Luhan is inexperienced but he sure as hell know how to work his fingers. Because as it is, his control over his voice is thinned out like a thread and any more will make him moan, undoubtedly.

 

As he felt Luhan curl his fingers inside him, he gave a high pitched scream and his hips arched off the bed before falling back messily into the sheets. "Did you like that?" Luhan asked, his face breaking into a proud smirk even as he continue to work at the task at hand.

 

 _"Are you sure... this is... this is your first time?"_ Xiumin managed to ask even as he pants. He didn't even notice that his hips had started to meet Luhan's fingers enthusiastically, not until Luhan changed the angle of his thrust and Xiumin moaned high and loud as tremors racked his entire body.

 

"There?" Luhan asked before giving another experimental thrust and Xiumin moaned again. "I think I found a good spot." Luhan said proudly and continued to abuse that one single area as Xiumin rocks into him and fucks himself with Luhan's fingers.

 

 _"I'm... close. Just... do it, please."_ he said through garbled words and made to push Luhan's fingers out of him. The tightening in his stomach was getting unbearable and he's not quite sure if he'll be able to wait for Luhan to finally put it in him before he comes.

 

Luhan gave him a critical look, not letting Xiumin push his hand away completely. Xiumin's hole pulsed, not entirely ready to let Luhan's fingers go, either.

 

 _"What?"_ he asked impatient.

 

"I don't think you're stretched out enough with just two fingers." The way Xiumin's hooded eyes widen at the statement showed that he wasn't expecting Luhan to know that much. 

 

 _"How..."_ He sucked in a much needed breath as he tries to keep his hips in place. The sudden stop caused his walls to clamp, seeking for more friction with Luhan's fingers still inside. His entire body screaming at him to just fuck himself to completion with those two fingers but Xiumin knows he'll be much better off coming with Luhan's cock rather than with his fingers.

 

Luhan merely chuckled, the vibrations traveling straight to his fingers which were still buried inside Xiumin. He couldn't help a low moan from escaping as Luhan scissored his fingers in and  _accidentally_ or  _not accidentally_ hitting that spot he had been focusing on earlier. 

 

"I did my part of the research. I can't be clueless about this forever, plus..." He gave another thrust that had Xiumin trembling under him. "I can't let you do this yourself all the time."

 

_"Why?"_

 

Luhan smiled, sweet and sincere, and Xiumin felt more scared. "Because that's not how this works, Xiu."

 

_'...that's not how this works...' How what works? What is Luhan even talking about?_

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Luhan move, withdrawing his fingers completely which left Xiumin groaning in response. Afterwards, he felt an arm snaking around his waist before he was lifted off the bed and on to Luhan's lap.

 

His breath was fanning Luhan's face, his body still overly sensitive and still very much in need of attention.

 

"I'm sorry, but I really want to kiss you right now..." And he did. And Xiumin kind of did miss Luhan's lips, at least while they're kissing he won't be thinking of things that doesn't even make sense, something like his baseless fear of Luhan. "Also, I need a way to shut you up. Your voice is totally pushing me on edge." The moment he finished what he has to say, Xiumin felt a wider stretch behind him. Surely, there is now three fingers inside him, worming their way against the resistance of the new intrusion. Also, Luhan was right. There is no doubt he would've been moaning again if his mouth wasn't occupied at the moment.

 

Nevertheless, Xiumin moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Luhan and his nails dig on Luhan's back. As Luhan hit that familiar spot, there was an involuntary roll of hips and Xiumin had had to break from the kiss to finally let out a moan high and loud.

 

Luhan's clothed erection felt so good against his bare skin and he continued to rub sensitive skin over the fabric. He timed the roll of his hips with the thrusts of Luhan's fingers and indulged in the feeling of rutting against Luhan's cock as the air dripped with his loud desperate moans.

 

He felt Luhan's other hand grip his hip harshly which only lead him to make particularly hard roll of hips that left them both gasping for air. Even if the air was too thick and hot to actually breathe in. "Calm... down a bit." Luhan struggled to say. Through the cloud of lust on his eyes, Xiumin saw how Luhan's entire form trembled. His control visibly breaking as his nails dig harshly into Xiumin's hip. His fingers had also stopped for a while as he tries to rule control over his lust-filled mind.

 

But Xiumin doesn't share the same thoughts. He let go of Luhan's back and let his hand grip Luhan's leg as he lift himself up a few millimeters before slamming himself back down. A whine escaping his lips as he fucked himself on Luhan's still unmoving fingers.

 

 _"Luhan..."_ He all but whined as he tries to thrust into Luhan's fingers and roll onto him at the same time. The hand that wasn't in charge of lifting him up reached behind him to grab Luhan's hand to remind him of the attention he was being denied of.

 

When Luhan still didn't move, Xiumin leaned his face next to Luhan's ear and half-moaned half-whispered  _"Move... please..."_ before nipping at the soft muscle followed by another whine at the back of his throat.

 

Maybe it was the moan, or maybe the whisper, or the nip, or the whine. Whatever it was, Luhan finally moved, but not to thrust his fingers back in, but to withdraw them. The action giving an obscene sounding squelch as Xiumin's hole squeezed on nothing but air.

 

Xiumin was dropped unceremoniously back on the bed while Luhan grip around the sheets in search for the bottle that was discarded a while ago, as well as the condom he brought out earlier. When he finally located the said items, he quickly ripped the condom out of the pack and pushed his own underwear down. Quickly rolling the condom on to his, until now, ignored hardness and coating it with the lube. As Luhan rubbed himself off with the glistening fluid, Xiumin let out a low moan even as he harshly bites down his lower lip.

 

Luhan, seeing Xiumin's glazed eyes while he kept watching Luhan touch his own cock, chuckled and placed his thumb to trace along Xiumin's lip, prompting him to let his lower lip go from the bite. "It's okay. Moan as loud as you want, as much as you want. Just don't bite your lips."

 

 _"Luhan... hurry up."_ Xiumin's hand went down to his own erection and pumped it and fucked himself with his hands. His other hand went even lower and let two of his fingers slide in his twitching hole effortlessly. Moaning high and loud like Luhan instructed him to.

 

Xiumin saw the dangerous flash in Luhan's eyes and he knew that he had won, even if it's just this one time. His hands were pushed out of the way which left him no choice but to grip the sheet and fought the urge to bite his lips from anticipation.

 

There was an arm that lifted his left leg while Luhan align himself with purpose. Xiumin felt  _it._ Felt Luhan's hardness touching his entrance and with his impatience made him push his own hips to meet him.

 

Luhan's other hand gripped his hip again to keep him in place.  _"Don't..."_ he said breathless. Xiumin's only form of answer was a whine and a pleading look in his eyes. Luhan, even with his control thinned out to the limit, still managed to be composed enough to let out a breathy chuckle. "Just..."

 

The rest of what Luhan was about to say got drowned in Xiumin's involuntary scream as Luhan's cock finally slipped through the tight ring of muscle. He thought that Luhan had prepared him thoroughly enough, but there was still some kind of resistance that spiked a sting of pain. At the back of his mind, he was still hung up on the fact that Luhan had prepared him. That Luhan was the one who touched him. That it was Luhan's fingers inside him earlier. And that caused him to unconsciously tense up.

 

When his vision focused, the first thing he noted was Luhan trembling on top of him. Probably due to the overwhelming urge to thrust into him but not wanting to before knowing if Xiumin is okay. There was a line of sweat on his forehead and his face was scrunched up as if he's in pain. He was also sucking in harsh gulps of breath. And Luhan... Luhan just looked so handsome.

 

"Should I pull out, so I can st---"

 

"I swear, if you  _fucking_ pull out right now, I'll knock you out and  _fuck_ m---"

 

It wasn't necessary for him to finish what he was about to say. Luhan heard him loud and clear. Luhan thrusts in harshly until his hips hit Xiumin's and he had to stop another scream from escaping as pain spiked along his spine.

 

He took in deep breaths, allowing himself to adjust and for his body to recognize Luhan's form again. Therefore, belatedly noticing that Luhan hadn't moved an inch.

 

Xiumin brought his hand to grip Luhan's arm in a silent question. At this Luhan smiled at him, and with a breathy voice asked "Can I move now?" and Xiumin, he really shouldn't be feeling scared, he really shouldn't be, but he is, he really is.

 

Not trusting his own voice to answer Luhan, what he did was roll his hips that earned a groan from above him and Luhan finally  _finally_ moved. Pulling out slowly before snapping his hips to slide back in again. Xiumin could feel the slide of hot muscle along his walls, could hear such obscene sounds coming from there, could feel his hips moving to meet Luhan's own. The worst part, he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment that he shouldn't be feeling.

 

Luhan let Xiumin's leg rest on his shoulder as he leaned in, ultimately changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting a spot that had Xiumin moaning uncontrollably as his knuckles turn white from gripping the sheets to hard. His cock, trapped between them was leaking like he was already coming, and that was really all he wanted to do, to come.

 

 _"Xiumin..."_ Luhan whispered, and oh, _when did he get so close to his ear again?_ "Grab here." he said, urging Xiumin to wrap his arms around and on to his back. Xiumin did and immediately dug his nails on Luhan's flesh, moaning high and loud as he thrusts enthusiastically back at Luhan's cock.

 

 _"Luhan... Luhan, I'm close..."_ he said in between gasps. Tremors racked his body once again when he felt Luhan nuzzling his face on his neck, felt the feeling of a tongue licking there, and felt the first sign of teeth nipping the area. The muscle on his stomach tightening impossibly as his walls pulsed when Luhan's teeth grazed and sank on his neck that he didn't know had become one of his sensitive spots, coupled with a particularly harsh thrust, and he moaned. Moaning through his orgasm as Luhan rode it with him, not stopping his thrusts even as his walls clamp down on his still very hard cock.

 

 _"Sorry, just let me..."_ That was the only warning he received before Luhan started thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm in a desperate pace and Xiumin allowed him, still sensitive from his earlier release. A few more snaps of hips and Xiumin felt Luhan grow big inside him before he as well was coming undone.

 

Harsh pants impregnate the air as they both try to catch their breaths. Luhan easily slipped out of him and Xiumin groaned through tired and sore muscles. Luhan left the bed to retrieve a wet towel and to dispose othe used condom. He silently cleaned the mess on Xiumin's stomach and only then did he realize that he actually came totally untouched. There was embarrassment quickly crawling up his face and was momentarily grateful that Luhan lied down behind him. But it was just that,  _momentary,_ for he felt Luhan's arms around him. His back touching Luhan's bare chest as he feels Luhan's lips curl into a smile at his nape, followed by a satisfied hum. And Xiumin belatedly realized that Luhan was spooning him.

 

At that point, more than the satisfied feeling that his own body hums, or the comforting warmth of Luhan's skin on his, he felt scared. Even more scared than he ever was in his entire life.


	28. PAST: Never A Friend

It was another tiring day of work and Kris was really glad to be able to finally finish it. He missed another day of class but with his work and school clashing like this, he has no other choice but to skip a few days of class.

 

He had asked his temporary manager to drop him off at the university instead of home. It was true that he was tired but he really needs to catch up to the lessons if he doesn't want to be stuck as a college sophomore all his life.

 

It was still the early afternoon but he's positive that he just missed every single class that he has for that day and wouldn't even arrive on time to catch the last class. With a sigh, he took out his phone to message someone.

 

_Hey. Are you free this afternoon? I just finished my schedule._

 

_~*~_

 

"I'm leaving now, Xiu." Suho said as he grabbed his bag and stood up from the table.

 

"You're meeting him again?" Xiumin asked in an almost painful tone. He wanted to just grab Suho and stop him from leaving but he just knows his pleas will fall on deaf ears. He had tried it before, so he knows.

 

"Yeah." Suho replied, watching how Xiumin gave a sigh before waving him off.

 

After that, Suho hurries off to the grounds. He was carrying his computer, and all his other notebooks that he doesn't need for today anymore since all of his classes were done for the day. He's still carrying them because he will be using them to tutor someone. He was already running just to get there quickly after receiving the message that the person he was meeting was already there. He was actually already home earlier but because of a text, here he was, back at the university. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. His smile falling off of his face, and a tightly clenched fist kept at his side.

 

Kris stood there, gorgeous as always. With his features and his height, it wasn't a surprise that he got scouted as a model during his first year in university and have been working part time since last year. He was surrounded by three beautiful girls, all trying to have a conversation with him, and Kris was delightfully entertaining them. His hair was still styled up and there is still a hint of make up on his face, obviously just got off from a shoot and just went straight to school looking like that.

 

The model hadn't noticed Suho arriving and just kept on talking with the girls. Well,  _flirting_ was the more accurate term.

 

The two of them got formally acquainted with each other just a few months after Kris had been scouted. They were part of the same college and the same department. At that time, Suho was already recognized as the first in their year. He had outstanding grades and is generally the model student.

 

Kris, after returning from a week-long absence, approached Suho with his hands clasped together in front of him. They have never talked before. They were familiar with each other just because of the mere fact that they were classmates. Well, at least within Kris' knowledge. Suho had decided that it wasn't necessary for the model to find out that he had nursed a crush towards the model ever since the first time he had laid eyes on him. And he also deemed it unnecessary for Kris to know that he had made an effort to buy the magazine releases that features the said crush. Therefore, he had acted indifferent towards the tall man when he had approached.

 

"Yes? Uhm... Kris, right?" he tried.

 

The model, unlike the confident image he always shows in his photos, looked completely nervous in front of the top student. He kept his eyes down and was finding it hard to find his words.

 

"Ah... yes. I'm Kris." he said unsure. Suho waited patiently for his crush to gather his words. He doesn't really have a class after this one so he has time to wait a bit. Also, he doesn't really mind staring at Kris at this distance.

 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kris continued. He looked up at Suho with these really pitiful eyes, a total turnover from the photos Suho was used to seeing.

 

"Ah... S-sure. If it's within my capabilities." He cursed inwardly for stuttering, hoping that Kris wouldn't catch how flustered he really was.

 

"Could you be my tutor?" Kris finally managed.

 

That was the start. Suho had agreed and then found out afterwards the reason why Kris had asked him to be his tutor. With the model dividing time between work and school, problems regarding his studies started arising one after the other. Being on his wits end on how he's going to manage both, he approached Suho, the top of their college, to ask him if he could spare the time to teach him. The rest of the story are parts where Suho is already involved.

 

After standing under the harsh sun for a while, merely staring at how Kris flirts back at the girls that looked about ready to undress in front of him, Kris finally noticed the fair-skinned beautiful young man standing not too far away from them.

 

After giving his number to the girls and told them to visit him whenever they wanted, Kris jogged to where Suho was. Without pause, Kris slid his bag off his shoulder to retrieve a small foldable umbrella which he promptly used to shield Suho from the sun. Collecting himself back, Suho put a friendly scowl as a mask and lightly pushed Kris away from him.

 

"You should be using that on yourself, stupid." he said, pushing more of Kris but the taller man just wouldn't budge.

 

"I'm not the one who gets red easily under the sun. Really, you should always carry an umbrella with you." Kris playfully scolded him.

 

 _"Stop making it hard for me."_ he whispered to himself.

 

"Did you say something?" the model inquired, not quite catching what Suho said under his breath.

 

"I said, I would need to demand extra payment for today's session. Seriously, how come you always miss classes when there's a hard topic discussed?" Suho answered, shoving Kris once more before stomping off.

 

He didn't get to march away for too long, within a second, he was once again shielded away from the sun with Kris next to him sporting his signature smile. It left Suho berating himself for being too soft when it comes to Kris. But really, who could blame him?

 

~*~

 

Suho had agreed to teach him, and he had been such a great teacher. Eventually, they grew close since Kris spent almost all his time in school with Suho by his side. If it wasn't for Suho, Kris might've flunked all of his subjects by now, especially with the increasing projects he had been accepting.

 

"...and try to be in Professor Kim's class next week. We'll have a long quiz and you already missed one so be sure to take this next one." Suho reminded him, closing the notebook from the said professor's class. 

 

Kris had been diligently taking notes in his own notebook when he heard a gasp right in front of him. Suho was clutching his right wrist with a pained expression on his face. Worry consuming him, Kris stood up from his chair to reach across the table and held Suho's arm gently.

 

"What's wrong?" he whispered, aware of the other students trying to study in their own little worlds.

 

"It's nothing, I think I just sprained it this morning." Suho said, then proceeded to retrieve his laptop with his left hand this time.

 

Kris watched him type away in his computer. It wasn't the first time that he noticed how small Suho's hand is, compared to his at least. Also, the fragile looking wrist that looked even more fragile because of his fair skin. Then his eyes trailed up to Suho's arms, a shade of red already decorating his pale skin. He had noticed that too, how Suho gets red easily under the sun. The other has a penchant for losing his umbrella and eventually just gave up bringing one, therefore Kris made it his job to always keep one in his bag to save his friend from the harsh sun whenever they meet.

 

In the past year that he had known Suho, they had grown close. Kris even considers him as his best friend, even though Kris is aware of the existence of Suho's _real_ best friend, Xiumin, who looks like he wants to murder Kris every time they meet. They always eat out or drink whenever Kris' time will allow it. There had also been a few sleepovers whenever he would need the extra sessions to have a decent grade for the exams.

 

Kris tried to go back to finishing his notes but Suho's constant shaking of his right hand, obviously bothered by his wrist, had totally shattered his concentration. With a sigh, he closed his notebook and tidied up the table.

 

Suho gave him a confused look and made no effort to tidy up his own things.

 

"Let's wrap your wrist first. I don't want it to get bad like last time." Kris said as he tidy up Suho's things for him.

 

"It's nothing like last time. This will go away." Suho replied.

 

"Still. At this point, I can't concentrate unless I see your wrist safely bandaged first." he answered with finality. He also carried Suho's bag for him, aware of how heavy it is because of the laptop the other brought. "Should we go to the hospital?" he asked once they were out of the usual cafe where most of the students hang around to have little study sessions.

 

"Stop exaggerating. I'm really fine." Suho stated firmly.

 

"But Suho..."

 

"No hospitals. That's final." 

 

With a sigh, Kris ruffled his still styled hair and thought of a better alternative. "Fine. Let's just drop off at my place and I'll wrap it up myself." he said at last. At least he's confident that he still remembers the first aid lesson he learned before.

 

~*~

 

Suho was mad at himself. He should've been used to this. This much shouldn't really affect him. It wasn't like it was his first time coming to Kris' place. He should've expected the lipstick that sits on Kris' bedside table, or the pink hair tie on the bed. He tried his best not to let his eyes wander. He knew that if he look more, he will just see more things that will make him hate himself more.

 

"Sit on the bed. I'll just go get some bandages." the model said before leaving Suho in the room.

 

He eyed the bed with a scowl and just settled himself on the floor. There was no way he's sitting on that bed. It was obvious that Kris didn't sleep alone last night on it. He refuse to have any sort of contact with the said sheets.

 

Folding to himself, Suho grabbed his head with both of his hands and quietly reminded himself to breathe. It was hard. Even if it isn't new to him how much of a playboy Kris is, it was still hard. He thought that his little crush towards the model would eventually evaporate and he would be able to treat Kris like a normal friend. But everything didn't play out like he wanted. The closer he got with him, the more he fell. True, the number of females that Kris interacted with greatly increased as his popularity grew, but... they eventually go, well, Kris eventually leaves them. No one became a special someone for Kris. No one remained by his side for more than a few days.

 

Suho had tried to convince himself that he wasn't anyone special for Kris as well. He was just well... a friend. But whenever Kris would fuss at him for not bringing an umbrella, or being unable to concentrate because of a sprained wrist, his stupid heart would beat like crazy and would whisper to him that he's special.

 

It was hard. Really hard. It's hard to tell himself not to fall in love, when Kris keeps showing him concern he never spared for anyone else. It was hard when Kris cancels a date with someone just because Suho was sick while his roommate was away. It was hard when Kris remembers that he's such a lightweight drinker and makes an effort to sit next to him during gatherings just to steal every glass handed to him. It was hard when Kris remembers his love for Jeju-do's mandarin and brought a whole box when he went for a shoot there. Kris just makes it hard for his little heart to give up on him.

 

"Hey. You okay?" Kris asked as he took Suho's hand away from his head. There was a roll of bandage sitting next to him.

 

It's specially hard when Kris looks at him like that, like he's more than just... a friend.

 

~*~

 

"Hey." she said in a sweet tone. They just finished that day's shoot  which is also the last shoot they'll have for the week long project. For this specific project, Kris had to work with another model named Nana. He was aware of the hand Nana had so casually settled on his shoulder. With a smile, he faced her, lowering his voice into nothing more than a whisper as he answered her back. "Hey, you."

 

When she looked back at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth, Kris knew that he won't be going home alone tonight.

 

~*~

 

Kris had messaged him that morning. The model said that since his project finishes today, he would finally be free for the weekend to catch up to the lessons that he missed. As compensation, Kris had suggested to have Suho over at his place instead so Kris can take care of their food and other stuff they'll need for the weekend. In addition, Kris promised to take Suho to the movies to watch this new movie Star Trek. For a sciencefiction geek like him, it was a worthy offer.

 

That was the reason Suho was lying down on the floor of Kris' apartment on a Friday at six in the evening. He was planning to just wait until Kris messaged him that he was already home before leaving but Baekhyun's boyfriend arrived earlier than expected. Not wanting to be a nuisance to the couple who will be spending the weekend together at their place, he left and decided to just wait at the convenience store near Kris' place. He was barely five minutes there, munching a sausage while sitting at the corner, when the landlady came in the store and noticed him. She knew him well enough. He was probably the only person who had visited Kris' place more than once and often enough so that the landlady recognize him immediately as the model's friend. With her persistent urging, Suho had finally gave in and accepted her offer to wait inside Kris' apartment instead.

 

He sent a message to Kris too just to notify him that he was already in the apartment so the model wouldn't be shocked to find him there.

 

It was seven in the evening when Suho woke up from his nap on the floor and heard the door of the apartment open with a thud. Still drowsy from sleep, he made no effort to stand up and just blinked lazily and waited until Kris would eventually come in the room. 

 

If only he knew what awaits him as he lay there. If only he knew. Maybe he would've just hang around his dorm even if Baekhyun and his boyfriend were there. Maybe he would've just stayed at Xiumin's place for a while until Kris messaged him that he was home. Maybe he would just munch on a few more sausage and buy some drinks as he waited in the convenience store. Maybe he would've done probably anything but stay inside Kris' apartment, inside his room, as he watched his  _friend,_ quickly disentangling from the passionate liplock andalready missing a shirt, together with a girl who hastily hid behind Kris' larger build.

 

Suho didn't get to see her clearly, but he definitely saw that the buttons of her top were more or less already undone. She run away from the room, hiding her face probably from embarrassment at being seen at such a state. She left the apartment, the sound of the door being opened and closed, a clear indication of that.

 

Flustered at what he just witnessed, and probably ruined, Suho stood up on his feet, grabbed his bag and made his way to leave the room. He tried to walk past Kris at the doorway but was stopped by the model.

 

"Sorry. I forgot I made plans with you." he said casually. Then he went to the hallway to retrieve his discarded shirt. "Have you eaten? Maybe we can order take out."

 

 _"I'm leaving."_ he whispered almost to himself.

 

"Did you say something?" Kris asked, halfway to retrieving his phone to order their food.

 

"I said, I'm leaving." Suho said clearly this time. There was no way he could stay with Kris in the same room right now. His heart was beating so fast. He doesn't know if it's because he's mad at Kris or because he's mad at himself. He knew. Even if he had never seen more than Kris kissing a girl. He knew that his  _friend_ had slept with more than a couple of females in that very same room he's currently in.

 

Suho knows that he never stood a chance with his  _friend._ That Kris sees him as nothing more than that. A  _friend._ And it hurts. Because he's stupid. He's stupid for not being able to stay away. He's stupid for feeling happy when Kris cared for him. He's stupid because despite knowing that his feelings would never be returned, he still stayed by Kris' side. He was just plain stupid.  _Pathetic._

 

"Hey. I'm really sorry for forgetting." Kris said again, already inching towards where Suho remained standing.

 

 _'See? He's sorry that he forgot your plans. Not because you saw him two seconds away from a good fuck!'_ he scolded himself.  _'You're stupid, Suho! Pathetic!'_

 

"Hey ---"

 

"Just. Stop." Suho finally said. And Kris did. But there was confusion written all over his face, waiting for an explanation from Suho. From his  _friend._

 

"Stop what?" he asked.

 

He could've answered rationally, like 'Stop apologizing, it isn't your fault.' or 'Stop talking for a moment, you're noisy.' or maybe just a 'Stop, I'm still trying to wake up from my nap.' But... Maybe his little heart had enough. Maybe he was just too mad at himself. Maybe he was just really tired. Really really tired. Tired at pretending.

 

"Let's stop this game of pretend friends." he said finally. And what surprised Suho was the fact that it truly was what he wanted Kris to stop doing. To stop treating him as his dear  _friend._

 

" _Pretend friends?_ What do you mean, Suho?" There was hurt on Kris' expression that made Suho's stupid heart almost took back what he just said. "You mean you've never seen me as a friend?" Kris continued. The hurt was evident in his voice, but Suho... Suho couldn't back out now because the question Kris threw at him was a fact, an undeniable fact as long as Suho was concerned.

 

"Yes." Suho was surprised at the firmness of his voice. He was expecting it to be shaky and weak, not determined and ... _sure._ "You to me, was never ... _a friend._ "

 

Kris had taken the last and final step to approach Suho. "What am I to you then?" There was practically venom dripping in the tone Kris used to ask that last question. The hurt had evaporated into that of anger, and probably the feeling of betrayal.

 

Suho, with his still conflicting thoughts and emotions, had missed the entire process of Kris walking up to him. The only thing he was able to register was how close Kris was standing in front of him and the last question that hangs in the air  _"What am I to you then?"_

 

Suho had only one answer for that question. Without thinking about the consequences his action will bring, Suho had grabbed the collar of Kris' shirt and pulled him down, looking straight into the other's eyes before firmly stating one word, " **This.** " and promptly crashed their lips together in a rough chaste kiss. Then without pause, Suho pulled back, shoving Kris out of his way and left the place. He closed the door with a resounding slam, hoping that the sound would also mirror how he walked out of Kris' life.

**Author's Note:**

> Regular chapters will be uploaded on either Saturday or Sunday (why? because I want sinners on a Sunday LOL), updates on a weekday will be extra chapters and will have very little contribution to the main story but still a part of the story (haha you'll see what I mean sooner or later). I will put EXTRA before the title of an extra chapter and won't be as long as the regular chapters :) Have fun reading :)


End file.
